Escolhas
by Carol Alves
Summary: E se Rony tivesse dito sim, ao invés de não?
1. O que poderia ter sido

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertencem, blá, blá, blá...

**Sinopse: **E se Rony tivesse dito _sim_, ao invés de _não_?

* * *

**1. "O que poderia ter sido"**

_ Você está indo embora?_ Hermione perguntou. Sua voz estava fraca, tremida.

Rony estava a sua frente, uma mochila nas costas e uma mala pequena aos pés de sua cama. Ele suspirou. Não queria que as coisas acontecessem dessa forma, mas ele não via como poderia ser diferente. Só lamentava fazê-la sofrer.

_ É uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer, Hermione_ ele disse, a olhando fixamente.

_ Não, não tem_ Hermione rebateu, se aproximando_ Você não tem.

_ Hermione...

_ Você não precisa ir tão longe pra jogar quadribol, Rony_ ela continuou, seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

_ Você não entende_ Rony disse, desviando o olhar. Não poderia olhar para aqueles olhos a beira das lágrimas.

_ Tem razão, não entendo_ Hermione falou, se aproximando mais e segurando as mãos dele_ Você pode jogar aqui... Eu sei que você recebeu uma proposta aqui de um time...

_ _Da segunda divisão__ Rony a cortou, puxando suas mãos e as enfiando nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

_ E isso é tão ruim assim?_ a garota perguntou, as primeiras lágrimas começando a cair.

_ Na Nova Zelândia eu vou estar na primeira divisão, num time importante. Eu não posso deixar essa oportunidade passar... Eu tenho a chance de começar por cima, Hermione.

_ Mas e quanto a _nós_?_ ela perguntou, entre soluços.

_ Nós?

_ Não vamos mais fingir que o que sentimos um pelo outro é apenas amizade, Rony. Nunca foi só amizade.

Ela estava certa. Nunca fora só amizade. Rony respirou fundo. Ele a amava, não podia negar. Mas uma oportunidade como essa, não acontecia todos os dias. Mas isso não queria dizer que deveriam ficar longe um do outro.

_ Então... _Vem comigo__ ele pediu, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa começara.

Mas seu sorriso logo morreu, quando ele viu o olhar ferido que ela lhe lançou.

_ Rony, eu não posso_ ela disse, chorando mais fortemente_ Minha vida toda está aqui. Minha família, meus amigos e tem o estágio no Ministério, você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim... Tudo que eu tenho está aqui. Não pode me pedir pra largar tudo e ir com você...

_ E não é isso que você quer que eu faça?_ Rony perguntou, levemente irritado_ Quer que eu desista do meu sonho pra ficar aqui.

_ Não é nada disso. Você sabe que não é_ Hermione disse, desesperada_ Só estou pedindo pra você esperar mais... Você também pode jogar aqui.

_ Quer que eu seja pra sempre um _ninguém_?_ ele perguntou.

_ Você é alguém pra mim, Rony. Você é alguém pra sua família, para as pessoas que te amam_ a garota continuou, seu rosto cheio de agonia_ Você não precisa provar nada...

_ Eu preciso sim, Hermione. Pra que esperar pra ser grande, se eu posso ser grande agora?

Rony sabia que estava sendo egoísta, que só estava pensando nele. Mas a sua vida toda, ele esteve a sombra de seus irmãos, de Harry e até mesmo de Hermione. E agora ele tinha a chance de mudar isso. De ser mais do que apenas mais um Weasley ou o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. E ele não podia deixar isso passar.

_ Eu... Eu tenho que ir_ ele disse, evitando encará-la_ A chave de portal vai ser ativada daqui a meia hora. Eu preciso estar no ponto de encontro...

_ Rony, _por favor__ Hermione suplicou. Ela se atirou em cima dele, tentando abraçá-lo, tentando impedir que ele fosse.

Rony viu desespero puro no rosto dela. Ele mesmo sentiu que choraria a qualquer momento, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele teria que ir embora. Nem ela o faria desistir de seu propósito. Gentilmente, ele segurou os braços dela, e a afastou. Hermione o encarou com os olhos vermelhos, ela não precisou dizer nada, pra que Rony soubesse que ela estava implorando.

_ Você é a minha melhor amiga, Hermione_ Rony disse, e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Hermione fechou os olhos.

Ele pegou sua mala no chão, ajeitou melhor a mochila em suas costas e caminhou até a porta do quarto. Se virou para ela uma última vez. Hermione o olhava suplicante, ela estava abraçada ao próprio corpo como se tivesse medo que alguma coisa em sua barriga fosse se desprender.

_ Eu... Eu te amo, Rony_ ela tentou uma última vez. Grossas lágrimas rolavam freneticamente por seu rosto.

Rony quis dizer algo, ele deveria dizer. Mas sabia que se dissesse um "eu também", o adeus seria ainda mais difícil para os dois. Ele então, nada disse. Apenas lhe lançou um último olhar e saiu do quarto.

Os soluços dela preencheram o corredor, e ele desejou mais do que nunca ir embora. Não suportaria mais ouvir aquele choro.

* * *

**Dois anos depois**

Havia conseguido o que queria, era o goleiro titular do _Hurricane_ e estrela principal do time que era o líder do campeonato Neozelandês. Era conhecido no mundo bruxo e amado pela torcida. Tinha um ótimo contrato e várias ofertas de outros times, inclusive alguns da Inglaterra. Mas não, ainda não era a hora de voltar a seu país. Sentia que podia brilhar mais, ser ainda maior do que já era. Aí sim, voltaria.

Não que não sentisse falta de sua família e de seus amigos, é claro que sentia. Mas no momento não havia nada mais importante que sua carreira, que sua fama. Por enquanto, estava bom assim. E de qualquer forma, depois daquela briga com seu pai, achava difícil voltar e as coisas serem como eram.

Ele se espreguiçou no sofá e deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor, com orgulho. Estava na sala de seu apartamento. Sorriu.

Com quase um ano de time, ele conseguiu comprar aquele apartamento. Era imenso. Talvez, muita gente achasse grande demais para uma pessoa só, como seus pais acharam na única vez em que estiveram ali, mas para Rony, era ideal. Finalmente, ele tinha uma lugar grande pra ele e que não precisava dividir com seis irmãos. Era perfeito. Tinha uma sala espaçosa, com um sofá de couro cinza, na frente de uma enorme lareira de pedra. A parede, onde deveriam ficar as janelas, era feita de vidro. Uma enorme parede de vidro. Mais um sorriso. Ele podia ver toda a paisagem por ali. No outro canto da sala, mas três sofás enormes, onde sempre sentava com seus companheiros de time, quando esses vinham a sua casa pra jogar conversa fora. Na outra parede, perto da porta de saída, havia alguns prêmios de melhor goleiro, e as capas de revistas das quais, ele havia sido capa ao longo desses dois anos. Tudo protegido por um vidro. Sua cozinha era depois do corredor que ficava ao lado dessa parede. Era uma grande cozinha. Mas Rony quase nunca entrava lá. Quem normalmente cozinhava para ele, arrumava suas coisas e o lembrava de seus compromissos, era Meg Parker, uma jovem bruxa mestiça, que conheceu quando se arriscou a fazer compras em um mercado perto de sua casa. Imediatamente se tornaram amigos e Meg sempre estava em sua casa o ajudando.

O quarto de Rony, era outro espetáculo à parte. Tão grande quanto os outros cômodos da casa e com mais uma parede de vidro, exatamente igual a da sala, para que dali, ele também pudesse ver a paisagem. Sua cama era _king size_ e cabia umas três pessoas confortavelmente nela. Ele sabia disso, já que as gêmeas Mandy e Cindy, estiveram ali com ele pra provar.

Rony adorava aquele apartamento. Da área de serviço até o enorme banheiro em seu quarto, tudo ali era perfeito pra ele. Afinal, era dele. Ele havia conquistado.

Definitivamente, ele não era mais a sombra. De ninguém.

E sua família, ao invés de ter orgulho, teve a coragem de criticá-lo. Diziam que tinha mudado. Que não era mais o garoto humilde que costumava ser. Se lembrava exatamente das palavras de seu pai, quando ele e sua mãe o estiveram visitando há um ano atrás.

__ Eu olho esse lugar e eu olho pra você e eu não te reconheço mais_ seu pai disse e de fato, parecia estar olhando para um estranho._

E ele se lembrava da resposta que dera a seu pai.

__ O senhor está tão acostumado com pouco, pai, que não consegue apreciar algo realmente bom._

Seu pai estreitou os olhos para ele de uma maneira que ele nunca havia visto antes. E então a briga começou. Disseram coisas horríveis um ao outro, sob os apelos de uma Molly aos prantos. Foi a última vez que falou com seu pai. Até mesmo seus irmãos se afastaram dele, mesmo Harry quase nunca dava notícias. A única ainda um pouco presente, era sua mãe, que mandava cartas duas vezes por mês. Era verdade que Rony quase nunca respondia, mas honestamente, sua mãe deveria saber que ele tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar rabiscando num pergaminho. Ele estava em todas as capas de revistas, então ela devia se basear nisso pra saber que ele estava bem. Pensando em sua mãe, ele havia esquecido o aniversário dela. Fez uma anotação mental para pedir a Meg que comprasse algum presente e com um cartão que já viesse com coisas escritas e que ele só precisasse assinar e então mandaria pra ela. Rony não achava que ela se importaria com os "parabéns" com uns dias de atraso. Ah, e talvez devesse abrir e ler a carta que ela havia mandado no começo da semana. Talvez até respondesse. Se ele lembrasse, faria isso.

Seu pensamento vagou até Harry Potter. Seu melhor amigo, ou _ex-melhor amigo_. Talvez fosse melhor essa definição, já que no último contato que fizeram, Harry só soube criticá-lo por estar agindo feito um _cretino_. Isso, _cretino_, foi essa a palavra que Harry usara na carta. Rony não se deu o trabalho de responder. Já fazia uns nove meses e desde então, não se falaram mais, nem mesmo por carta. Rony tinha novos amigos e quase não sentia falta de Harry. Por que sentiria falta de alguém que o chamou de cretino? Harry era outro, que deveria estar feliz por ele, e não estava. Não precisava de um amigo assim.

Falando em amizade, ainda tinha Hermione. Rony também podia considerá-la _ex-melhor amiga_. Não, ela não o havia chamado de _cretino_. Mas já fazia mais de um ano, desde a última vez que recebeu notícias dela, dadas por ela mesma. A verdade é que depois de um tempo, Rony passou a ignorar a maioria das cartas que chegavam pra ele da Inglaterra, inclusive as de Hermione. Então, parece que ela acabou desistindo. E Rony achava isso bom. Não precisava de uma amiga apaixonada e implorando pra ele voltar em cada linha que escrevia. Tá certo que ele já havia sido apaixonado por ela, que até chegou a pedir pra que ela fosse com ele para a Nova Zelândia, mas ela era passado agora. Era algo completamente superado da parte dele. Foi apenas uma paixão de adolescente. Nada demais. E ele que chegou a achar que a amava. Aquilo era apego, não era amor.

Aliás, um dos motivos que fez Harry chamá-lo de cretino, foi justamente Hermione. Segundo Harry, a garota enfrentou uma depressão terrível depois que ele foi embora. É claro que Rony, ficou preocupado à princípio, mas logo chegou a conclusão de que era exagero da parte de Harry. Talvez, ela tenha ficado triste sim, mas se ele superou, por que ela não superaria? Completo exagero.

E no final das contas, ele estava bem do jeito que estava.

Se espreguiçou mais uma vez e estava seriamente pensando em ir a festa que David Carter, um de seus amigos de time estava dando aquela noite pra comemorar seu aniversário. Com certeza haveria muita bebida e muitas mulheres pra se distrair, como em todas as festas de David. Só precisava ter cuidado e não beber como da última vez, ou corria o risco de dormir no jardim da casa de David de novo. No dia seguinte, acordou com uma baita dor nas costas e todo molhado, já que havia chuviscado naquela madrugada.

É, ele iria a festa de David. Se levantou, pensando num demorado banho quente, quando ouviu um baque na parede de vidro a esquerda. Uma coruja, que ele reconheceu como sendo Errol, voava na frente do vidro parecendo completamente tonta. Ele suspirou.

_ Meg, _tem_ uma coruja aqui_ gritou em direção a cozinha e caminhou pelo corredor, que o levaria até seu quarto.

_ Você _está aleijado_, por acaso? E desde quando eu sou sua empregada?_ ela rosnou. Rony já se despia no quarto, quando ouviu o barulho do vidro, que era como uma porta de correr, sendo aberto.

Rony não disse nada, apenas riu sozinho. Meg o lembrava de sua irmã, Gina. Tinha o mesmo gênio, com a diferença de que o jeito irritante dela, o divertia. Naquela altura da sua vida, ela era sem dúvida, a pessoa em quem Rony mais confiava. Era sua _melhor amiga_. Ele entrou no banheiro e tomou um relaxante e demorado banho quente. Precisava estar bem disposto para a festa de David. Já que provavelmente, viraria a noite lá.

Assim, que saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, se deparou com Meg, sentada de pernas cruzadas em sua cama. A carta balançando em sua mão direita. Seus cabelos lisos e castanhos, caindo feito uma cascata por suas costas. Seus olhos azuis claros, o encaravam de um jeito reprovador.

_ É da sua mãe_ ela disse, lançando um olhar rápido para a carta em sua mão.

_ Eu sei_ Afinal, sua mãe era a única pessoa que o escrevia, Rony pensou, enquanto entrava em seu closet e procurava algo bom para usar_ O que você acha de eu usar aquela calça jeans nova? Ainda não tive a oportunidade e ela ficou ótima em mim.

_ Você não vai ler?_ a jovem continuou.

_ Depois. Amanhã, quando eu não estiver de ressaca_ ele respondeu, saindo rapidamente do closet, jogando a calça jeans na cama ao lado de Meg e sumindo de novo dentro do que parecia ser mais um quarto pequeno, cheio de roupas.

_ Mas você não está de ressaca agora.

_ Hum, acho que vou com essa camisa_ ele puxou uma camisa, colocou em frente ao seu peito nu e se mirou no espelho que ficava no closet.

_ Você está com algum problema de audição? Eu estou falando com você_ Meg resmungou, quando Rony jogou o resto das peças que usaria, em cima da cama.

_ Eu já te disse, amanhã eu leio_ ele falou, pegando sua varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira e apontando para o cabelo. Um instante depois, seu cabelo ruivo estava impecável.

_ Rony, essa é a segunda carta que sua mãe te manda em menos de uma semana. Ela não costuma fazer isso, deve ser importante.

Rony a ignorou, ele entrou no banheiro e alguns minutos depois, saiu de lá completamente vestido. Meg estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura, o olhando irritada.

_ Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, ao invés de ficar me perturbando?_ ele perguntou, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro_ Onde estão meus tênis novos?

_ No mesmo lugar que você deixou, quando voltou da farra ontem. Debaixo da sua cama_ ela tirou a varinha do bolso traseiro da calça jeans e com um gesto impaciente, apontou para a cama de Rony. Imediatamente, um par de sapatos flutuava em frente à Rony. Ele os pegou e depois de por as meias, começou a calçá-los.

_ Por que você não vem comigo?_ Rony perguntou a ela.

_ Porque eu tenho coisas mais interessantes pra fazer do que ficar _enchendo a cara_ com você e seus amigos.

_ Você que sabe_ ele levantou e se dirigiu até o espelho do closet, depois ele voltou e sorriu pra Meg_ E então, como estou? Acha que vou pegar muitas gatinhas hoje?

_ Eu não sei. E honestamente, espero que a única coisa que você pegue, seja uma _herpes__ Meg retrucou. Rony a olhou horrorizado.

_ Como você pode me desejar uma coisa dessas?

_ Seria um belo de um castigo pra você_ ela disse, aborrecida. Não conseguia acreditar em como seu amigo era imaturo_ Você é um péssimo filho, Ronald Weasley. O que custa ler a carta que sua mãe escreveu? É a sua mãe, Rony.

_ Eu já disse que vou ler amanhã_ Rony respondeu exasperado. Já era a terceira vez que ele dizia isso. Será que Meg não entendia?

_ Você não vai ler amanhã e nem depois. Você simplesmente, não vai ler.

_ O que pode ter de interessante nessa carta? Aposto que é o mesmo de sempre. Essas coisas de mãe, querendo saber se tá tudo bem. Nada de importante.

_ Você só vai saber, se ler_ Meg insistiu, balançando a carta na frente do rosto dele.

_ Tá, se te faz tão feliz. Se isso vai fazer você parar de encher o meu saco, então me dá aqui que eu vou ler agora_ Ele estendeu a mão pra ela, impaciente. Meg sorriu.

Ela lhe entregou a carta e o observou sentar-se na poltrona encostada numa parede de frente para a cama. Bufando, Rony abriu a _bendita_ carta e desdobrou o pergaminho. Começou a ler.

Meg o observava. Primeiro, satisfeita por tê-lo convencido a ler. Depois, ansiosa para saber do que se tratava. Viu a indiferença com a qual ele começou a ler. Após alguns minutos, Rony foi ficando pálido.

_ Rony, está tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu. Com as mãos tremendo, ele começou a dobrar a carta e a enfiou no envelope pardo. Sentia seu sangue parar de ser bombeado até seu cérebro. Não sabia como ainda estava respirando. Ele se levantou e lentamente, foi caminhando até a porta. Não sabia o que estava fazendo.

_ _Rony?__ Meg o chamou, mais alarmada_ Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Rony então se virou para ela como um cego. Talvez, estivesse cego ou quase. Ele não tinha certeza se a estava vendo. Estava tudo muito embaçado. Ele apertou com força o envelope em sua mão.

_ É o meu pai_ ele disse finalmente. Sua voz soou estranha, até pra ele.

_ O que tem ele?_ a garota perguntou, se aproximando. Ela o olhava assustada.

_ Ele... Ele _está_ morrendo.

Rony pôde ver Meg levar as mãos a boca, chocada. Depois foi tudo muito confuso. Sua visão foi ficando mais turva, ele tentou se apoiar em algo, mas sua mão encontrou o nada. E antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, sentiu seu corpo ir de encontro ao chão. Enquanto caía, viu o corpo embaçado de Meg, correr até ele, desesperada. E foi a última coisa que viu, quando seu rosto encontrou o carpete do quarto e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Rony abriu os olhos com dificuldade, ele piscou algumas vezes, confuso, sua cabeça doía. Demorou apenas um segundo pra que ele se lembrasse da última coisa que lhe havia acontecido. _Seu pai... Ele.._. Fechou os olhos de novo, com força. Não queria acreditar naquilo, não podia ser verdade. Apertou os olhos o máximo que pôde, tentando conter o choro que o ameaçava, então sentiu um braço o cobrir. Só podia ser Meg, tentando consolá-lo. Mas o que Meg estava fazendo deitada em sua cama? Aliás, o que ele estava fazendo na cama? Ele sabia que tinha desmaiado. No chão. Meg deve tê-lo levitado até a cama...

Abriu os olhos novamente, piscando várias vezes, sentia que estavam úmidos. Então se deparou com aquelas cortinas azuis. E se perguntou desde quando estavam ali. Foi aí que prestou mais atenção, aquelas janelas não eram as suas. Aliás, ele nem tinha janelas, a parede onde devia ficar a janela, era de vidro e não aquela parede branca, sem graça, que agora ele encarava confuso. Não reconhecia aquelas cortinas azuis, nem as paredes. Ele se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos. De frente pra sua cama, tinha uma cômoda de madeira, que ele tinha certeza de nunca ter colocado ali e então aquele quarto era completamente estranho pra ele. Não era seu quarto, com certeza. Mas se não era seu quarto...

Ele olhou para o lado, procurando por Meg. Mas aquela mulher, deitada a seu lado, definitivamente, não era Meg. Ela estava de costas pra ele, com o braço meio caído ao seu lado, já que ele havia se levantado tão bruscamente, que o braço dela escorregou de cima dele. Rony reconheceria aqueles cabelos cacheados em qualquer lugar. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Hermione se virou para ele, com o rosto sonolento e um sorriso nos lábios. Ele se assustou. Como isso era possível? O que estava havendo? O que Hermione estava fazendo ali, na cama com ele? E onde raios, ele estava?

_ Bom dia, amor_ ela disse com uma voz pastosa.

_ _Hermione?_

_ Dormiu bem?_ ela perguntou, tentando claramente se manter de olhos abertos.

_ O que está havendo?_ ele perguntou, olhando ao redor e depois olhando para ela de novo.

_ Como assim?_ Hermione abriu os olhos definitivamente. Ela o encarava um pouco curiosa.

_ Onde eu estou? Onde está o meu _pai_?

_ Hum?_ ela se sentou na cama também, olhando fixamente para ele_ Você está bem, amor?

_ Não, eu... O que está... _Cadê o meu apartamento?_ Eu não sei que _droga_ está acontecendo_ Rony disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

_ Rony, você está com febre?_ ela perguntou levando uma das mãos a testa dele_ Não, não está.

Ele se levantou rápido e então constatou horrorizado, que estava nu. Rony sentiu seu rosto corar imediatamente. Ele puxou o lençol da cama e se enrolou nele. Agradeceu internamente o fato de Hermione estar de camisola.

_ Que lugar é esse? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que eu estou _fazendo_ aqui?

_ Até onde eu sei eu moro aqui e você também. E essa é a _nossa_ casa.

_ _Nossa casa__ Rony sussurrou, apavorado.

_ Rony, qual o problema?

_ Você me diz. É algum tipo de brincadeira?

_ Se alguém está brincando aqui, é você, _Ronald__ ela respondeu perdendo a paciência_ E obviamente, não tem graça.

_ Mas eu não sei do que você...

Mas foi interrompido pela porta do quarto que foi aberta bruscamente. Uma garotinha de pijama, veio correndo e pulou sobre a cama e subiu no colo de Hermione.

Rony a olhou bem. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos, assim como seus olhos. Se parecia muito com Hermione. Ela sorriu pra ele, suas sardas se acentuando.

_ Oi, mamãe, oi _papai__ ela disse com sua voz fina de uma criança que deveria ter uns quatro anos.

_ Bom dia, meu amor_ Hermione lhe deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça.

_Papai?_ Papai? Desde quando ele tinha uma filha? Aquilo só poderia ser algum tipo de brincadeira. Talvez, uma das brincadeiras dos gêmeos... Não, não podia ser isso. Ele não via os gêmeos, assim como seus outros irmãos, há dois anos. Bom, ele não via Hermione há dois anos também, e no entanto, ela estava ali. Ele balançou a cabeça. Se voltou para as duas figuras femininas sobre a cama.

_ Eu _não tenho_ filhos_ falou e a menina o olhou curiosa. Hermione simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

_ Rose, querida, nos espere lá na sala, a mamãe já está indo dar um banho em você, tá bom?_ Hermione colocou a menina no chão e ela saiu correndo para fora do quarto. Hermione se voltou para ele.

_ Muito bem, já cansou da brincadeira?_ ela perguntou, levantando da cama e cruzando os braços.

_ Eu...

_ Acha engraçado dizer a sua filha uma coisa dessas? Isso pode traumatizar uma criança, sabia?

_ Mas...

_ É uma brincadeira muito sem graça, Ronald_ ela continuou, juntando do chão algumas roupas que estavam espalhadas_ Francamente!

Rony abriu a boca para dizer que não sabia o que estava havendo, quando um choro de bebê invadiu o quarto. Ele se espantou, olhando ao redor como se houvesse um bebê ali e só agora tivesse se dado conta, mas não havia nada lá. O choro vinha pela porta aberta do quarto.

_ O Hugo acordou, eu vou vê-lo_ ela colocou as roupas sobre uma poltrona encostada à parede.

_ Er... Hermione, meu pai está bem? Onde ele está?_ Rony perguntou nervoso, pensando na carta que sua mãe havia lhe mandado. Isso era o mais importante naquele momento. Seu pai.

_ Ele está ótimo! E está n'A Toca, onde mais poderia estar? E que tipo de pergunta é essa?_ ela questionou, o olhando assustada. Rony ficou quieto, mais confuso do que ela. Hermione suspirou. Ela caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair se voltou pra ele_ É melhor tomar banho logo. Gina e Harry estão nos esperando pra almoçar.

E dizendo isso, saiu.

Rony se sentou na cama. Ele respirou fundo, tentando entender tudo aquilo. Alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada. A última coisa da qual se lembrava, era de ter lido aquela carta de sua mãe, na qual ela dizia que seu pai estava muito doente e estava morrendo. Ele se lembrava de tudo ter ficado preto e então... Mas agora, ele estava ali, num quarto desconhecido, com Hermione e duas crianças em outra parte da casa.

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ele olhou para sua mão esquerda. Havia um anel ali. Mas não um anel qualquer, era uma aliança. Ele a tirou e pôde perceber a marca clara em seu dedo, como se a aliança estivesse ali há algum tempo. Na parte interna da aliança estava gravado "Ronald e Hermione para sempre".

Aquilo deveria ser um sonho. Não, era vívido demais pra ser um sonho. Então, era algum tipo de realidade alternativa, só podia. E naquela realidade, _aparentemente_ ele era casado com sua ex-melhor amiga. Casado com Hermione. E tinha uma aliança pra provar. A colocou de volta em seu dedo. Ah, e _aparentemente_ tinham filhos.

E se não fosse uma realidade alternativa? E se ele apenas estivesse ficando louco. Poderia ser tantas coisas. Se perguntou, onde estaria Meg.

Se levantou e caminhou em direção a uma porta que ficava à direita no quarto, imaginando que ali era o banheiro. Estava certo, era o banheiro. Assim que entrou, Rony se trancou lá dentro. Não prestou atenção em detalhes, apenas foi direto ao espelho. Se rosto estava mais maduro, e tinha uma barba por fazer. Obviamente, ele perdera muita coisa. Uns sete, oito anos talvez...

Ele tinha que tomar banho. Hermione disse que Harry e Gina os estavam esperando pra almoçar. Será que nessa realidade, ou sonho, ou o que quer que fosse, eles estavam casados? Bom, isso não o surpreendia muito, já que da última vez que constatou, os dois estavam namorando.

Se olhou uma última vez no espelho, antes de entrar para o banho. Alguma coisa estava errada. Fosse uma realidade alternativa, um sonho ou um feitiço, ele tinha que descobrir o que era. Se era real ou apenas uma loucura da sua mente.

_ Parece tudo muito confuso, não é?_ uma voz serena conhecida, soou as suas costas. Rony se virou, horrorizado.

Alvo Dumbledore estava parado à sua frente, o encarando com um pequeno sorriso. Definitivamente, ele estava ficando louco.

_ _Dumbledore!__ exclamou, atordoado.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu pra ele.

_ Mas como isso é possível? Você está morto!

_ Hum... é verdade_ o ex-diretor de Hogwarts concordou.

_ Então, o que...?_ mas Rony não conseguiu continuar. O que ele iria perguntar? _"Se você está morto, o que está fazendo na minha alucinação?"_. De qualquer forma, não fazia sentido.

_ Eu imagino o quanto essa situação, não deve estar fazendo sentido algum pra você_ Dumbledore disse, calmamente. Ele ainda tinha o pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"_Imaginou bem"._ Rony pensou, mas ficou calado. Como poderia fazer sentido? Num momento, ele estava desmaiando, no momento seguinte, ele estava num lugar estranho, com Hermione, com quem ele não falava há dois anos, duas crianças desconhecidas e pra completar, o fantasma do diretor da sua antiga escola, estava parado à sua frente agora. Falando com ele.

_ Eu não entendo o que está havendo_ Rony disse, exasperado.

O fantasma de Dumbledore - só podia ser um fantasma, não é? - parecia saber o que estava acontecendo. Rony ficou quieto esperando que ele, talvez, lhe dissesse.

_ Bom, por isso estou aqui.

_ E você veio do mundo dos mortos pra me explicar?_ Rony ironizou, mas depois se arrependeu. Ele sempre respeitou muito aquele homem à sua frente_ Desculpe, eu...

_ Nunca se perguntou como teria sido a sua vida, se você não tivesse ido embora, Sr Weasley?_ Dumbledore continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido a grosseria de Rony_ Se não tivesse deixado a sua família e as pessoas que o amavam?

_ Hum... Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que está acontecendo agora?_ Rony cruzou os braços e se encostou à pia.

_ Tem tudo a ver. Me responda, por favor_ Dumbledore pediu, educadamente.

_ Não, nunca me perguntei_ Rony suspirou. Por que ele se perguntaria esse tipo de coisa? Ele nunca nem parou pra pensar nisso.

_ Eu imaginei.

_ O que está acontecendo?

_ Eu já estava chegando nesse ponto_ Dumbledore disse divertido. Então, ele ficou repentinamente sério e encarou Rony, profundamente_ _Isso_, Sr Weasley, é o que poderia ter sido.

Rony piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

_ Como assim?

_ Disse que nunca se perguntou como teria sido, se não tivesse ido embora. Bom, eu estou lhe mostrando como as coisas poderiam ter sido.

_ Está me dizendo que eu não estou louco? Que eu não estou sonhando? Então, eu estou mesmo em outra realidade? Numa realidade em que eu nunca fui para a Nova Zelândia?_ Rony perguntou, com a testa franzida.

_ Exatamente!

_ E que nessa realidade, eu sou casado com Hermione e que temos filhos?

_ Sim!

O rapaz, encarou o velho homem a sua frente. _"E por acaso eu pedi que me mostrasse alguma coisa? E por que, eu iria querer saber?"_

_ _Por quê?__ perguntou, sem entender.

_ Por quê o quê?_ Dumbledore continuou com serenidade.

_ Por que está me mostrando isso? Eu nunca tive curiosidade em saber nada disso_ Rony argumentou. Aquilo tudo ainda era muito louco, para ser real.

_ Pelo simples fato, de que precisa saber. É importante. É importante que saiba o que perdeu, Sr Weasley.

É importante que ele saiba o que perdeu? _"Mas eu não perdi nada. Eu tenho tudo que eu sempre quis"_. Obviamente, o _fantasma_ de Dumbledore estava tentando lhe ensinar algum tipo _idiota_ de lição de moral. Só que ele não entendia o motivo. E, por Merlim, Dumbledore estava morto. Ele simplesmente não podia ter aparecido em um sonho seu, ao invés de _transportá-lo_ para uma outra realidade? Aquilo tudo, era absurdo demais. Então, Rony abriu a boca pra responder, mas nesse momento alguém bateu à porta. Ele se sobressaltou, lançou um olhar assustado na direção do ex-diretor e então caminhou até a porta. Abriu apenas o suficiente pra ver quem era, embora já soubesse.

Hermione o encarava com a testa franzida e os olhos castanhos, curiosos.

_ Com quem você estava falando?_ ela perguntou, tentando olhar para dentro do banheiro, pelo espaço mínimo que Rony deixou aparecer pela fresta.

_ Com ninguém_ ele respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso.

_ Eu _ouvi_ a sua voz_ Hermione argumentou, desconfiada.

_ Eu estava _cantando__ Rony respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Então Hermione sorriu.

_ Que bom que você só canta no banheiro, amor_ ela brincou e Rony sorriu, se sentindo um pouco mais calmo_ Você ainda vai demorar muito? Eu tenho que tomar banho também.

_ Hum... Não tem um outro banheiro nessa casa?_ Rony perguntou sem pensar. Ele se lembrava de ter ouvido Hermione dizer à menina "_Rose? Rose, eu acho"_, que estava indo dar banho nela.

_ Se nós dois estivermos tomando banho ao mesmo tempo, quem vai olhar as crianças?_ ela perguntou naquele tom de sabe-tudo, que tantas vezes o deixara irritado.

_ É, certo!_ ele disse, voltando a se sentir nervoso_ Olha, eu não demoro, tá?

E dizendo isso, fechou a porta, sem dar tempo de Hermione dizer mais nada.

Ele só precisava fazer mais algumas perguntas a Dumbledore e aí ele tomaria banho. Mas quando se virou, o ex-diretor não estava mais lá. O banheiro estava vazio, exceto por ele.

Rony respirou fundo, desejando aprender logo o que quer que Dumbledore, quisesse ensinar a ele com toda essa situação absurda. E, principalmente, ele queria entender o que estava fazendo ali. Afinal, aquele não era seu mundo, aquela não era sua vida. Nada daquilo lhe era familiar. Nada. Nem de longe. E não fazia sentido algum. Ele queria voltar logo para o que ele tinha. Para a sua vida. Sua casa, suas coisas. A vida que ele conhecia, que ele tanto desejou e que ele havia conseguido. Isso sim, era real pra ele.

* * *

**N/A: Aí o primeiro capítulo da minha segunda fic. Então, o que acharam? Meio confuso? Fiquei meio na dúvida se seria o Dumby a explicar ao Rony o que estava havendo, mas depois parei pra pensar que não poderia haver pessoa melhor pra isso. Espero que gostem e comentem, hein. E só pra esclarecer, eu não estou seguindo a cronologia da série.**

**N/A: A Rose tem o cabelo liso, porque é essa a descrição dela no Wikipédia, ok? Espero que gostem da fic.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjks!!!**


	2. Você está estranho hoje

**2. "Você está estranho hoje" **

Rony estava sentado muito ereto naquele sofá branco, naquela sala estranha. Ele tentava focar seu pensamento numa maneira de voltar à sua vida. Mas isso estava se mostrando extremamente difícil com aquelas duas crianças ali tão próximas à ele. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar com elas ali. Rose estava sentada numa poltrona encostada à parede, rabiscando um bloco de desenhos, que estava em seu colo. E o bebê – Rony não conseguia se lembrar o nome dele – estava deitado no carrinho ao lado do sofá em que ele estava sentado. Aquele bebê realmente se parecia com Rony. Tinha um tufo de cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis como os dele e algumas sardas já eram visíveis em seu rostinho. Rony o encarou, ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso sem dentes, enquanto mexia os bracinhos freneticamente.

Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e pensando no absurdo que estava vivendo. E pra piorar, Dumbledore não lhe explicara o real propósito daquilo. Sim, porque dizer que aquela vida, era a vida que ele teria se tivesse feito um outra escolha, só conseguia soar ridículo pra Rony. Ele simplesmente, não sonhou com nada diferente do que ele tinha conquistado, então essa realidade alternativa, não fazia sentido pra ele. Será que Dumbledore esperava que ele se arrependesse de ter ido embora para a Nova Zelândia? Claro, porque se tornar um jogador de quadribol rico e famoso, era algo realmente muito triste. Pensou com ironia.

_ _Papai__ a menina chamou da poltrona. Rony se virou pra ela_ Olha o meu desenho, tá bonito?

Ela levantou o bloco de desenhos para ele. Ali só havia um monte de rabiscos sem sentido.

_ Está lindo!_ mentiu. Rose sorriu contente_ Então, _Rose_, quantos anos você tem?_ ele perguntou. Precisava se situar naquele mundo. Saber o máximo que podia daquela realidade.

A menina o olhou um pouco confusa, mas depois levantou a mãozinha direita e mostrou quatro dedos de uma mão, indicando quantos anos tinha.

_ E o _bebê_?

Rose olhou para o bebêzinho, que agora puxava uma das pernas pra cima e tentava morder o próprio pé. Então, ela olhou de volta pra Rony e deu de ombros, logo voltou a rabiscar em seu bloco de desenhos.

Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos. É claro que ela não sabia, afinal, só tinha quatro anos. Desejou que Hermione acabasse logo o banho. Não queria mais ficar sozinho com aquelas crianças.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a lareira. Havia muitas fotos sobre ela. Ele e Hermione. Ele e Hermione, grávida. Ele, Hermione e Rose, que estava bem menor. Ele, Hermione grávida e Rose. Ele, Hermione, Rose e o bebê nos braços dele. E uma, em particular, lhe chamou mais atenção que as outras. Ele vestido num smoking preto e Hermione, vestida de noiva. Estavam abraçados e ocasionalmente, se davam _selinhos_. Mas o mais incrível nessas fotos, Rony percebeu, é que ele parecia genuinamente feliz. Feliz como um homem que havia realizado todos os seus sonhos. Como se não lhe faltasse nada. Mas Rony não entendia.

_ E então, vamos?_ uma voz lhe chamou às suas costas e ele se virou. Hermione estava parada, na entrada da sala, trajando um vestido azul leve e um casaco branco. Os cabelos cacheados, presos num rabo de cavalo, que Rony achou muito charmoso.

_ Er... Vamos_ ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

Ela guiou o carrinho do bebê para a porta de saída da casa e Rony a seguiu. Ele se assustou, quando sentiu Rose segurar a mão dele. Rony olhou pra baixo e a menina estava sorrindo pra ele. Uma mão segurando firmemente a sua e a outra segurando o bloco de desenhos. Logo estavam na entrada da casa. Hermione trancou a porta.

_ Nós vamos aparatar?_ ele perguntou a Hermione, pensando nas crianças, principalmente no bebê. Eles eram muito pequenos pra aparatação acompanhada.

_ É claro que não_ Hermione respondeu, o olhando surpresa. Ela, então, lhe entregou uma chave_ Nós vamos de carro, como sempre fazemos quando temos que sair com as crianças.

_ _De carro?__ Rony arregalou os olhos. Então ele olhou para uma _Land Rover_ preta parada à frente da casa e depois para a chave em sua mão.

Hermione caminhou pelo jardim, empurrando o carrinho de bebê até o carro e Rony a seguiu, nervoso.

_ Eu vou atrás com as crianças_ ela ia dizendo, enquanto abria a porta de trás e Rose pulava pra dentro do automóvel. A menina sentou em uma das duas cadeirinhas próprias para crianças, que ficava no banco de trás. Hermione logo começou a arrumá-la ali, colocando o cinto de segurança. Instantes depois, ela fazia a mesma coisa com o bebê, na cadeirinha ao lado da de Rose. Assim que acabou, ela se voltou para Rony. Ele estava parado olhando para o carro. Rony tinha certeza de que estava meio pálido.

_ Algum problema, Rony?_ ela perguntou. Mas Rony apenas continuou parado, sem responder.

Hermione bufou de impaciência, então ela empurrou o carrinho de bebê até a parte de trás do carro e o colocou no porta-malas. Quando voltou e emparelhou com Rony, ela soltou outro bufo de impaciência.

Ele ainda estava parado encarando o carro, com a chave na mão. Ela esperava que ele dirigisse? Nessa realidade, ele _sabia_ dirigir?

_ Você não vai entrar?_ ela perguntou, o olhando de um jeito estranho.

_ Hum... Por que você não dirige?_ Rony perguntou, depois que encontrou sua voz. Desejou que Hermione soubesse dirigir.

_ Você quer que _eu_ dirija?_ os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa. Então ela sorriu_ Você _nunca _me deixa dirigir, _nunca_ deixa ninguém dirigir o seu carro.

_ Ah, mas eu confio em você_ ele disse, com um sorriso nervoso. Ele lhe passou as chaves do carro_ Pega.

Hermione pegou as chaves e parecia simplesmente encantada. Logo ela correu para o outro lado do carro.

_ Você vai atrás com as crianças então_ ela disse, enquanto entrava no carro, no lado do motorista e Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

* * *

Em silêncio, Rony prestou bastante atenção no caminho. Já que estava naquela realidade, teria que saber coisas básicas, como o lugar onde sua irmã e Harry moravam. Ao seu lado no carro, Rose continuava a rabiscar o bloco de desenhos, enquanto o bebê dormia tranqüilo. Ele notou Hermione lhe lançando alguns olhares estranhos, pelo retrovisor.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eles estacionaram em frente uma casa grande e branca. Muito parecida com a que ele morava naquela realidade, só que maior. Hermione saltou do carro e se apressou a tirar Rose da cadeirinha.

_ Você pode pegar o Hugo, por favor_ ela pediu, enquanto liberava o cinto de segurança da menina.

_Hugo_. Isso, o nome do bebê era Hugo.

_ Ok_ Rony respondeu, contente dela ter dito o nome do menino.

Se sentindo desconfortável, Rony tirou o bebê da cadeirinha e pegou uma bolsa, com as coisas dele, que estava no banco traseiro. Hugo acordou, enquanto estava em seus braços e deu um sorriso desdentado pra ele. Rony sorriu também, gostando da reação do bebê à ele.

_ Cuidado com ele, Rony. Até parece que nunca segurou um bebê na vida antes_ Hermione disse lhe lançando um olhar preocupado. Rony tinha noção de que segurava Hugo de uma maneira esquisita. Mas ele não sabia como se fazia. Ele realmente _nunca_ tinha segurado um bebê antes.

Ele então seguiu Hermione até a porta da frente da casa. Rony respirou fundo, quando Hermione bateu na porta. Mais algumas coisas para aprender agora. Fingir que tudo estava normal, e que ele se lembrava de ter vivido os últimos anos com aquelas pessoas. Então Gina abriu a porta.

Sua irmã estava mais bonita ainda. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam mais compridos do que o da Gina de sua outra vida e ela estava bronzeada. Ele não pôde se impedir de sorrir pra ela.

_ Oi, Mione. Mano_ ela disse afastando a porta pra que entrassem_ Rose, meu amor_ a menina pulou em cima de Gina, que a carregou. Com Rose nos braços, Gina se inclinou pra beijar a testa de Hugo, nos braços de Rony.

Rony olhou ao redor, estranhando tudo. A enorme sala estava cheia. Ele se perguntou se aquele almoço era pra comemorar alguma coisa em especial. _"Devia ter perguntado a Hermione"_. Ele pôde ver seus irmãos, crianças correndo e rindo, pessoas conhecidas e desconhecias, e sentados em duas poltronas no canto, seus pais. Rony sentiu um alívio sem explicação, quando bateu os olhos na figura ruiva e meio careca de seu pai. Ele estava bem, estava vivo, bem ali na sua frente. Rony nem sequer pensava na briga que teve com ele, na sua outra vida. O que importava é que ele estava bem. Automaticamente, ele caminhou até o pai.

_ _Oi, pai__ ele disse, o encarando. Sentiu um vontade enorme de abraçá-lo. _"Que estranho!"_ Pensou. Seu pai levantou da poltrona, sorrindo e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

_ Vocês demoraram, filho_ e então Arthur olhou para Hugo, que imediatamente estendeu os bracinhos para o avô. Rony passou o bebê pra ele_ E como vai um dos meus _campeões_?

Rony encarou os dois por um tempo e então se voltou para sua mãe, ainda sentada em sua poltrona.

_ _Mãe!__ ele disse e sem pensar, se inclinou para beijá-la na testa. Na sua outra realidade, ela era a única com quem tinha algum contato.

_ Oi, meu filho_ ela disse e então se voltou para Arthur, que já estava sentado a seu lado. Os dois paparicavam Hugo agora.

Rony então, foi cumprimentado pelos presentes, enquanto Hermione se aproximava de seus pais, e tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. Ele caminhou para o sofá mais próximo e se sentou ao lado de Carlinhos.

_ Você está bem, Rony?_ Carlinhos perguntou, lhe dando uma boa olhada_ Está pálido.

_ Estou bem_ ele respondeu, tentando sorrir. Ele acenou para a uma mulher que ele não conhecia que estava sentada ao lado de Carlinhos. _"Será que é a namorada dele?"_. Rony pensou. Então ele se voltou para o sofá a sua frente, onde estavam sentados Jorge e Angelina Johnson. Estavam de mãos dadas.

Rony piscou algumas vezes. Até onde ele sabia, Angelina era namorada de Fred, não de Jorge. Ou será que aquele ali com ela, era Fred? Não. Rony dificilmente confundia seus irmãos gêmeos. Então, ele tinha certeza que aquele segurando a mão de Angelina, era Jorge. Que coisa estranha.

Ele então, se voltou para uma das janelas, e viu Fred encostado, conversando com Gui e Lupin. Rony franziu a testa.

_ E aí, cara?_ uma voz falou próximo a ele e ele viu Harry Potter, se aproximando com um sorriso. Aparentemente, nessa realidade, eles ainda eram amigos. Rony se levantou e cumprimentou Harry. Ele também estava bronzeado_ _Você tá pálido_.

Rony deu um sorriso sem graça ao amigo. Logo Hermione estava junto deles e abraçando Harry. Rony estranhou a maneira como ele se sentiu incomodado nesse momento.

_ Você e Gina estão com uma cor maravilhosa_ Hermione disse, quando se afastaram.

_ E você e Rony deveriam ter ido com a gente_ Harry falou_ Teria sido divertido.

_ Imagina, Harry, era a segunda lua de mel de vocês.

_ Bom, poderíamos ter tido uma segunda lua de mel dupla_ Harry riu. Rony se perguntou pra onde ele e Gina teriam ido pra ganhar aquele bronzeado. Na Inglaterra nunca tinha sol suficiente pra isso.

_ De qualquer maneira, não estou em forma o suficiente para usar um biquíni_ Hermione comentou, seu tom era de desagrado.

Rony a encarou, então a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Ela parecia completamente em forma pra ele.

_ Você _está_ louca. Você está ótima_ ele disse, a olhando com descrença. Um instante depois, ele simplesmente não acreditou que tivesse dito aquilo. Hermione sorriu e envolveu seu braço no dele.

_ Você diz isso, porque é meu marido.

_ Não seja boba_ Rony continuou. Ele sentia suas bochechas corando.

_ Hum, o corpo da _Grace_ _Collins_ que é ótimo_ ela disse, desviando o olhar. Rony se perguntou quem raios era Grace Collins e o que ela teria a ver com a conversa.

Então, ele notou Hermione e Harry olhando para uma jovem alta e morena, parada em frente uma porta. Ela conversava com Gina, que ainda tinha Rose nos braços.

A garota era simplesmente deslumbrante. Seus cabelos pretos criavam um contraste com sua pele branca e seus olhos azuis. _E ela tinha um corpo_... Rony se recompôs. Aquela provavelmente era a tal Grace. É, Hermione estava certíssima, ela era realmente _ótima, _pra dizer o mínimo.

_ Ela não é tão bonita assim_ Harry disse, mas Rony notou que seus olhos estavam vidrados na garota, e sua boca entreaberta.

_ Por isso você tá olhando pra ela desse jeito?_ Rony zombou.

_ _Hã?__ Harry se virou pra ele balançando a cabeça, parecia completamente atordoado. Então suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas_ Eu estava olhando pra minha esposa, Rony.

Rony riu. Depois Harry também riu e lhe deu um pequeno soco no braço. Era estranha aquela descontração com Harry, já que na outra realidade, eles não se falavam. Mas Rony percebeu, que de alguma maneira, ele sentiu falta daquilo, de brincar com o amigo como antes. Ele se voltou sorrindo para Hermione, que continuava olhando para a garota com ar pensativo.

_ Papai, o Alvo puxou o meu cabelo_ uma vozinha disse próxima à eles. E os três olharam para baixo, onde um menino moreno tentava chamar a atenção de Harry, puxando a barra de sua camisa_ Oi, tio Rony, tia Hermione_ Ele deu um sorriso rápido para Rony e Hermione, depois voltou a ter um expressão ofendida.

_ Só porque você me empurrou no chão_ um outro garotinho, menor e que devia ter a idade de Rose, ia dizendo, enquanto se aproximava. Ele parecia tão ofendido quanto o menino maior.

Rony piscou algumas vezes. Eles eram filhos de Harry? Filhos de sua irmã? Bom, o menino mais novo era uma miniatura de Harry. O cabelo, os olhos, tudo nele era igual ao pai. O outro, era um mistura do amigo e de Gina.

_ É que você é um _imbecil__ o maior disse, zangado.

_ Ei, James, não xingue o seu irmão. E onde você aprendeu a falar assim?_ Harry repreendeu.

_ O tio Rony _chamou_ o tio Fred de imbecil uma vez_ o menino explicou inocentemente.

Rony sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Ele olhou pra Harry, sem graça. Hermione olhava para ele de maneira reprovadora. Ótimo, agora ele seria repreendido por algo que ele não imaginava que teria feito nessa vida.

_ Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você não xingar perto das crianças, _Ronald_?_ ela perguntou, acusadoramente.

_ Imbecil não é palavrão_ Rony se defendeu.

__ Rony!__ ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

_ Mas é feio, muito feio_ ele emendou desviando o olhar dela, e olhando para o garoto. "_James, foi o que Harry disse, né?"_

_ Certo!_ Harry falou e se abaixou, pra ficar do tamanho dos filhos_ Não é porque vocês ouviram alguém falar, que vocês têm que repetir. E por que estavam brigando?

_ O Alvo quer brincar comigo, Louis e Alex_ James reclamou, como se aquilo fosse uma afronta. Rony se perguntou quem eram Louis e Alex.

_ E qual é o problema?_ Harry perguntou, sem entender.

_ Nós _não_ queremos_ James respondeu dando de ombros.

_ Por que não?_ Hermione perguntou.

_ Porque ele é chato_ o menino respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

_ James, não chame seu irmão de chato.

_ Mas ele é, pai...

_ Você que é chato, seu _otário__ Alvo retrucou, fazendo um careta para o irmão.

_ _Alvo!__ Harry repreendeu.

_ O que foi? O tio Rony diz isso o tempo todo_ Alvo se justificou, laçando um sorriso a Rony.

Rony sentiu seu rosto mais quente ainda. Hermione lhe deu um tapa atrás da cabeça, e Harry levantou o olhar pra ele. Depois se voltou para os filhos.

_ Não liguem para o que o _tio_ Rony diz.

_ Diga ao Alvo para ir brincar com as meninas, papai_ James pediu.

_ Eu não quero brincar com as meninas.

_ Vocês vão brincar juntos_ Harry decidiu_ E é melhor não reclamarem, ou eu chamo a mãe de vocês.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam assustados. Rony imaginou que Gina deveria colocá-los na linha. Então, Harry levantou, ignorando as súplicas dos filhos.

_ Vão brincar, meninos_ ele disse aos garotos, então se voltou pra Rony_ Dá pra você parar de _xingar_ na frente dos meus filhos, _sua besta_.

_ Pai, você chamou o tio Rony de besta_ James comentou_ Eu posso chamar o Alvo _assim_?

_ Não_ Harry respondeu rápido_ Eu vou chamar a mãe de vocês, hein...

Harry mal acabou de falar e os dois meninos saíram correndo.

_ Rony, você é um _paspalho_ mesmo_ Harry continuou. Rony não entendeu porque não se sentia chateado com os adjetivos que Harry estava lhe dando. Na verdade, ele estava achando aquilo divertido. Era como no passado da sua outra vida. Ele e Harry brincando um com o outro.

_ Aposto que seus filhos não ouviram esse tipo de coisa só de mim. Você também tem um _vocabulário farto_, Harry_ Rony acusou, rindo. Harry riu também.

_ Harry, você não tem jeito nenhum com crianças, meu Deus_ Hermione comentou.

_ É claro que eu tenho jeito com crianças, eu tenho três filhos_ Harry respondeu.

_ _Três?__ Rony verbalizou o seu susto. Ele deu um sorriso sem graça, quando Harry e Hermione, lhe lançaram olhares confusos. Logo, eles o ignoraram. Dois não era suficiente? E com certeza, Alvo e James valiam por vários.

_ O que eu estou querendo dizer, é que sempre que Alvo e James brigam, você empurra a situação pra cima da Gina_ Hermione falou. Rony notou que ela estava lhe dando olhares estranhos. Então, ela se voltou totalmente pra Harry_ Você sempre se safa dizendo que vai chamar ela...

_ Bom, ela lida melhor com a situação_ Harry deu de ombros, então ele sorriu, quando Gina e a tal Grace se aproximaram. Rose não estava mais com elas. Rony se viu procurando a menina com os olhos e então a localizou sentada no colo de Molly.

_ Mione, me ajuda a colocar a mesa? Grace e Angelina vão ajudar também. Vamos almoçar no quintal.

_ Claro!_ Hermione respondeu. Rony notou que ela lançava olhares incomodados a Grace.

Mas qual era o problema de Hermione com a tal Grace? Tá, que a garota era maravilhosa, linda, sexy, exuberante... Mas isso não explicava porque Hermione parecia tão desconfortável na presença dela. Provavelmente, havia um motivo, que obviamente ele não sabia qual era. Precisava se informar sobre aquela realidade urgentemente.

As três mulheres entraram por um corredor, acompanhadas de Angelina, e Rony se lembrou de algo.

_ Hum, Fred não se importa de Jorge e Angelina parecerem um casal?_ Rony perguntou a Harry. O amigo que estava distraído, o olhou de uma maneira estranha.

_ Por que ele se incomodaria? Jorge e Angelina _são um casal__ Harry explicou. Ele continuava lhe olhando daquele jeito estranho.

Rony arregalou os olhos. Desde quando? Angelina era namorada de Fred, não de Jorge, pelo menos até onde ele sabia.

_ Você está bem, Rony?

_ Er... Estou_ ele respondeu rápido.

_ Você tá mais estranho que o normal.

_ Estranho? Por que você acha isso?

_ Bom, primeiro quando você chegou, você olhou para a casa como se nunca tivesse estado aqui antes. Olhou pra todo mundo como se não visse o pessoal há um tempão. E você pareceu estranhar as crianças. E agora fala como se não soubesse que Jorge e Angelina estão casados há anos.

Rony piscou algumas vezes. E ele que achou que estava disfarçando bem o seu desconforto. Mas pelo jeito, Harry o conhecia bem demais. O suficiente pra saber que alguma coisa estava errada com ele. Mas o que ele poderia dizer? Que ele foi teletransportado pra uma outra realidade? Que na verdade, aquela vida não era a dele? Não, de jeito nenhum. O que ele ia conseguir com isso, era que Harry o achasse louco. E no momento, ele já tinha problemas demais.

_ Eu acho que só não dormi bem essa noite_ ele disfarçou, tentando sorrir.

Harry continuou o encarando por alguns instantes, até que um barulho alto, chamou sua atenção. Aquele barulho, era um telefone?

_ Já volto_ Harry falou e então caminhou até uma mesinha ao lado de uma das poltronas. Ele pegou o aparelho e o levou até o ouvido_ _Alô?_

Harry tinha um telefone? Por que raios, Harry teria um telefone? Rony se perguntou. Bruxos não precisavam daquilo, não fazia sentido... Então, Rony pensou em Meg. Meg tinha um telefone. Rony nunca entendeu bem pra que ela queria um telefone, mas a garota sempre dizia que era muito prático...

Então uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça. _Meg tinha um telefone_. Ele poderia ligar pra ela, poderia pedir a ajuda dela pra resolver sua situação, talvez, ela soubesse de algum meio e... Rony bufou. Droga! Ele não lembrava o número do telefone dela. Ela havia lhe dado uma vez, mas ele nunca se interessou em memorizar direito. Pra ele, nunca fez muito sentido saber isso. Agora, ele se arrependia. E de qualquer forma, de que iria adiantar? Naquela realidade, ele nunca havia ido para a Nova Zelândia, portanto, ele nunca havia conhecido Meg. Mil vezes droga!

_ _Você tem um telefone__ ele comentou, assim que Harry se aproximou dele novamente.

_ Sim, e você também_ Harry disse, o olhando confuso_ Você tem certeza de que está bem, Rony?

_ Muito bem!_ Rony respondeu, sorrindo nervoso. Harry tinha um telefone. E ele também. A pergunta agora era; por que _ele_ tinha um telefone? Seu eu nesse mundo, estava cada vez mais estranho pra ele.

_ Bom, era o Simas_ Harry lhe disse, o olhando como se esperasse que ele fosse começar a dançar ou alguma coisa do tipo_ Queria saber se tá tudo certo pra amanhã.

_ _Amanhã?__ Rony estava confuso. O que tinha amanhã?

_ É, o acampamento de pais e filhos. Vamos levar James, Alvo e Rose. Você esqueceu?

_ Não, claro que não_ Rony disfarçou_ Acampamento de pais e filhos_ ele disse baixo.

_ Cara, você tá mesmo estranho hoje_ Harry concluiu, balançando a cabeça. Nesse momento, a tal Grace apareceu no corredor, avisando que a mesa já estava posta, e chamando todos para almoçar. Rony notou que ela lhe lançou um rápido olhar. Foi esquisito. Não esquisito como Hermione e Harry o haviam olhado, mas ainda assim era esquisito.

Ele se arrastou atrás de Harry e do resto de sua família e amigos, pensando que tinha muito que aprender e entender sobre sua nova vida, tirando o fato dele estar casado com Hermione e dos dois terem filhos. Disso ele já estava ciente. Mas tinham muito mais coisas; Harry e Gina estavam casados e tinham três filhos - um, Rony ainda não conhecia. Estranhamente, Angelina estava casada com Jorge e não com Fred. Havia essa tal Grace de quem Hermione, aparentemente não gostava e Rony queria descobrir por quê. A casa estava cheia de crianças, que Rony achava serem filhos de seus irmãos. Ele tinha um carro que ele não sabia dirigir. E no dia seguinte, ele teria um acampamento para ir. E essas eram só algumas coisas. Ele desconfiava que tinha muito mais para descobrir. Afinal, aquele era só seu primeiro dia naquela nova realidade.

Com um suspiro, Rony chegou a conclusão de que aquele seria um dia bem longo.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, o Alex de quem o James falou, é filho do Jorge e da Angelina. Eu sei que o nome real do filho deles é Fred em homenagem ao gêmeo que morreu, mas isso não daria certo na história. Primeiro, porque na fic, Fred está vivo e segundo, porque não faria sentido o Jorge dar a seu filho o nome do irmão, depois vocês vão entender o motivo. Tirando isso, eu não mudei o nome de nenhum outro personagem. Enfim, espero que gostem. Ah, e eu resolvi deixar o nome do James como na versão em inglês. Acho estranho chamar ele de Tiago.**

**N/A 2: Paula, que bom que você gostou desse primeiro capítulo. A mudança do Rony foi realmente necessária para o andamento da fic. Obrigada, Paula. Lelezuda, eu ri com a sua review. Achei o seu nome de usuário engraçado (rsrsrs). Obrigada pelo comentário. Bela Black Weasley, obrigada por marcar presença nessa fic também. Significa muito. Obrigada, Bela. Vane Black, amiga, você não é folgada nada. Você pode! Obrigada por comentar, amiga, e fico feliz que você esteja gostando.^^**

**Até a próxima, gente.**

**Bjks!!!**

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Não faça nenhuma besteira, Rony

**3. "Não faça nenhuma besteira, Rony" **

Aquele era um momento estranho, Rony pensou. Estar junto de toda a sua família e de seus amigos não parecia verdade. Porque ele não se lembrava mais como era isso. Não se lembrava da sensação.

Na sua outra vida, ele não tinha mais contato com quase ninguém, e honestamente, não fazia questão. Não depois da briga com seu pai e da hostilidade do resto da sua família. É claro que ele havia contribuido pra isso, ele sabia. Não era o filho ou o irmão ou o amigo mais presente na sua outra realidade. E ele achou que poderia viver assim. Depois de um tempo, passou a quase não sentir falta das pessoas com quem estava acostumado a conviver. Na sua outra realidade, Rony achou que elas não cabiam na vida que ele levava. Mas agora, estando ali, almoçando com eles, conversando, ele não sabia exatamente como se sentia. Mas sabia que era uma sensação nova.

_ A comida tá tão ruim assim, Rony?_ uma voz perguntou. Rony que encarava seu prato, levantou a cabeça para dar de cara com Gina, que o olhava com uma expressão falsamente ofendida. Ele notou que todos na mesa, olhavam pra ele.

_ Está tudo ótimo_ ele respondeu, tentando sorrir, mas só conseguia pensar naquela sensação estranha que ele não conseguia identificar ainda.

_ É por isso, que você quase não comeu nada?_ sua irmã continuou em tom de riso. Rony observou que todos os adultos já haviam acabado suas refeições, e que agora conversavam. Ele era o único com comida no prato.

_ Só não estou com muita fome_ e aquilo não era mentira.

_ Você? Sem fome?_ Jorge zombou.

_ Filho, você está se sentindo bem?_ O Sr Weasley perguntou, de uma das pontas da mesa.

Rony passou os olhos pelas pessoas sentadas naquela mesa enorme posta no quintal de Harry e Gina. Todos o encaravam, até mesmo as crianças o olhavam com curiosidade.

_ Er... eu preciso ir ao banheiro_ ele disse repentinamente. Se levantou rápido e fez o caminho para dentro da casa.

Antes de entrar na casa, Rony pôde ouvir Harry perguntar a Hermione o que estava errado com ele, mas ele não ouviu a resposta. Talvez, porque já estivesse distante demais para ouvir, talvez, porque Hermione não soubesse o que dizer. Provavelmente, era essa última.

Ele caminhou pela casa, procurando onde deveria ser o banheiro, até chegar num corredor com algumas portas. Encontrou o banheiro na segunda a sua direita.

Assim que se trancou lá dentro, Rony se encostou a porta e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Aquele era só o primeiro dia naquela nova realidade, e ele já se sentia cansado. Eram informações demais. Novidades demais, e pra completar, aquela sensação estranha o dominou durante todo o almoço, o impedindo de comer normalmente e de participar das conversas à mesa.

Ele tentava, mas não conseguia assimilar o que era aquilo. Mas estava ciente de que não era algo que ele já havia sentido antes.

Suspirando, ele abriu os olhos e caminhou até a pia. Abriu a torneira e levou as mãos cheias de água até o rosto. Depois de um tempo, ele apenas ficou encarando o seu reflexo no espelho. Se perguntou quantos anos ele tinha naquela realidade, há quanto tempo estava casado com Hermione. Se dando conta de que não ia descobrir apenas se encarando no espelho, enxugou o rosto numa toalha pendurada próxima a ele, e saiu do banheiro. Não disfarçou o susto ao ver uma pessoa encostada na parede oposta do corredor.

Era a tal Grace Collins. Ela estava de braços cruzados, com o olhar no chão, mas imediatamente quando ele abriu a porta do banheiro, seu olhos se levantaram até encontrar os olhos azuis dele, e ela sorriu quando o viu.

_ Oi_ ela disse sorrindo.

_ Oi_ Rony respondeu um pouco surpreso. Mas ele se deu conta de que Grace, provavelmente queria

usar o banheiro também.

_ Eu tive que inventar uma desculpa pra sair da mesa_ Grace falou com um risinho. Ela se afastou da parede.

Rony franziu a testa, não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

_ Hum... _Por quê?_

_ Porque senão todo mundo _vai_ perceber, seu bobo_ ela respondeu com um risinho. Então se aproximou mais ainda. Automaticamente, Rony deu um passo pra trás. Mas então percebeu que seu espaço era limitado. Ele se encostou desconfortavelmente na porta do banheiro.

_ Perceber _o quê_?_ perguntou, confuso.

Ela apenas sorriu e chegou mais perto. Logo, eles estavam a poucos centímetros.

_ Você é tão bobo_ Grace falou.

_ É melhor eu voltar pra lá_ Rony se assustou com a proximidade. Ele fez menção de sair, mas Grace imediatamente, espalmou as mãos em seu tórax. Ele deu uma risada nervosa.

_ Por que a pressa?_ ela perguntou, lhe lançando um olhar sedutor. Então ela começou a acariciar o peito dele com as mãos.

Rony sentiu seu rosto esquentar na mesma hora. Mas o que era isso?

_ O que você tá fazendo?_ ele perguntou completamente surpreso. A segurou pelos pulsos e a afastou com delicadeza.

_ Qual é o problema?_ Grace perguntou, parecendo confusa.

_ Alguém pode chegar_ ele falou, na falta de coisa melhor. Não era normal a maneira íntima com a qual Grace estava agindo com ele.

_ Ninguém vai chegar_ ela disse_ Estão todos ocupados demais conversando...

_ De qualquer forma, você não deve fazer isso_ Rony continuou. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos.

_ Por que está agindo assim? Você não precisa disfarçar, não tem ninguém aqui, Rony_ Grace explicou e parecia ofendida com a atitude dele. Ela cruzou os braços.

Disfarçar? Do que ela estava falando? Será que ele...?

Rony arregalou os olhos, quando parou pra pensar. Será que ele tinha alguma coisa com aquela mulher? Pela maneira como ela estava agindo, parecia que sim. Droga!

Ele a observou, enquanto ela fazia beicinho. Grace era uma mulher realmente bonita. Era do tipo difícil de resistir. Com certeza, seu outro eu, na outra realidade, não perderia tempo. Ele já havia levado mulheres para a cama por muito menos. Mas naquela realidade louca, ele era casado, ele tinha filhos. Então, ele simplesmente não poderia sair por aí agarrando as mulheres que se jogassem em cima dele, por mais difícil que fosse de resistir.

_ Então qual é o problema?_ ela perguntou.

_ Isso... Isso não é certo_ Rony argumentou_ Eu sou casado.

_ Você não pareceu se preocupar com isso _semana passada__ Grace rebateu com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Semana passada?

_ O quê? Vai dizer que esqueceu?_ ela pareceu indignada.

Rony balançou a cabeça, nervoso. Se ele achava que estava tendo algum tipo de caso com ela, agora, ele tinha certeza. Aparentemente, _semana passada_, eles tinham dormido juntos.

Grace então se aproximou mais uma vez. E antes que Rony pudesse assimilar que era um canalha, ela estava agarrada a ele, tentando beijá-lo.

_ Você quer parar com isso_ ele pediu, tentando afastá-la. Dessa vez, ele não foi delicado.

_ Não, eu sei que você gosta de mim.

_ _Além de vadia, é surda__ uma voz soou no corredor, e Grace imediatamente o soltou. Ambos olharam assustados para a figura alta de Angelina, os encarando_ Você não o ouviu dizer pra você parar?

Os olhos escuros dela, estavam brilhando e encaravam Grace com desprezo.

_ Isso não é da sua conta_ Grace murmurou. Rony percebeu que ela tentou soar confiante, mas ela estava meio encolhida contra a parede e evitava olhar Angelina nos olhos.

_ Você está enganada, é da minha conta sim.

Angelina então suspirou e cruzou os braços.

_ Qual é o seu problema com os homens dessa família?_ ela perguntou ácidamente_ Ou melhor, qual é o seu problema com os homens _comprometidos_ dessa família?

_ Você nunca vai superar isso, não é?_ Grace perguntou a Angelina, ela tinha um leve sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Rony se perguntou do que ela estava falando.

A expressão de Angelina não mudou em nada. Ela continuava olhando pra Grace com o mesmo desprezo de antes. Mas, então ela se aproximou. Grace se encolheu mais ainda contra a parede, como se tivesse medo que Angelina fosse bater nela. Por um instante, Rony pensou que ela realmente fosse fazer isso, mas ao invés, ela apenas deu uma gargalhada de deboche.

_ Você é tão _patética_, Grace, que chega a dar pena. Meu Deus, eu olho pra você e eu penso "ela realmente deve estar necessitada de um homem, por isso fica se atirando em cima de qualquer _ser do sexo masculino_ que encontra"_ Angelina disse com sarcasmo. Então continuou_ Mas você não acha que está na hora de ser mais original? Que tal um homem livre, pra variar? E que de preferência, não seja dessa família. Ou melhor, por que você não começa a agir como uma mulher decente?

Rony encarou Angelina. Ele nunca a havia visto falando assim com ninguém, pelo menos, não na sua outra vida. Ela sempre teve uma personalidade forte, mas nunca chegou ao extremo. Pelo jeito, não era só Hermione que não gostava de Grace Collins, e pelo que ele via, Angelina tinha motivos concretos pra isso. Pelo que Rony entendeu, Grace, aparentemente, já havia dado em cima de Jorge. Esse era o único motivo pra Angelina acusá-la de querer homens comprometidos. Bom, foi isso que ele entendeu.

_ Você não pode falar assim comigo_ Grace disse. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_ Eu falo com você do jeito que você merece. Não vai me dizer que agora você quer respeito também? Chega até a ser engraçado. Uma _cachorra_ como você querendo respeito.

_ Angelina..._ Rony se pronunciou pela primeira vez, achando que talvez, sua cunhada estivesse se exaltando demais.

Angelina apenas lhe lançou um olhar cortante que foi o suficiente pra fazê-lo calar a boca.

_ Sabe, você devia ter vergonha_ ela disse, se voltando novamente pra Grace, que definitivamente estava chorando agora_ A Gina é sua amiga, ela trouxe você pra dentro da casa dela, ela confia em você... Se ela soubesse o que você fez...

Rony observou a cunhada. A expressão de desprezo foi tomada instantaneamente por uma de dor. Ela respirou fundo, e então seu rosto voltou a máscara de antes.

_ Você não vai contar a ela, vai?_ Grace pareceu momentaneamente desesperada. O que raios, ela havia feito? Rony pensou. Será que o lance com Jorge foi mais sério do que ele pensava?

_ Eu deveria, mas não vou_ Angelina falou_ Não é por você, obviamente. Por mim, você poderia cair de um prédio de trinta andares. Mas seria muito decepcionante pra ela, saber o tipo de mulher que você é.

Grace desviou o olhar. Rony pôde ver como ela parecia ferida com as palavras de Angelina. Ela, obviamente merecia ouvi-las, e sabia disso, já que não fez esforço pra se defender. Será que ele estava mesmo tendo um caso com ela?

_ Acho melhor você ir, Grace_ Rony disse, suspirando. Que droga de situação.

A jovem olhou dele pra Angelina e depois pra ele de novo. Ela então enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e caminhou pelo corredor, e depois sumiu na entrada que levava a sala. Logo só restavam Rony e Angelina.

Sem dizer nada, Angelina entrou numa das portas à esquerda. Respirando fundo, Rony a seguiu. Tinha que conversar com ela, fazê-la entender, que se ele tinha alguma coisa com Grace, ele estava arrependido agora. Não podia se dar ao risco de Hermione saber. Já tinha problemas demais na cabeça.

Assim que passou pela porta, ele se deparou com um ambiente cor-de-rosa. Era um quarto de bebê. Tinha um monte de bichos de pelúcia arrumados numa estante que ocupava a maior parte de uma das paredes. Tinha uma poltrona branca num canto. E no meio do quarto, um berço enorme. Angelina estava parada de frente para o berço, de costas pra Rony. Ele se aproximou.

Havia três bebê dentro do berço e os três cabiam perfeitamente ali dentro, já que era tão grande. Rony pensou que, provavelmente, fora aumentado por meio de magia.

Ele então reconheceu um dos bebês como sendo seu filho, Hugo. Com certeza, o seu pai deve tê-lo deixado no quarto antes do almoço. Os outros dois, ele não conhecia, mas não era difícil imaginar quem eram e de quais dos seus irmãos eram filhos, ou melhor, filhas. Eram duas meninas, uma estava de rosa, e tinha olhos castanhos e alguns poucos cabelos ruivos. Só podia ser filha de Harry e Gina, pelo menos os olhos eram iguais aos de sua irmã. A outra usava um macacão amarelo, e Rony tinha certeza que era filha de Angelina e Jorge, simplesmente porque era um bebê com uma pele num tom de marrom bem claro, assim como Alex, o outro filho deles, que Rony conheceu na mesa do almoço. Eram duas crianças muito bonitas. Sem perceber, ele sorriu, enquanto admirava os três bebês. A filhinha de Harry, que era a única que estava acordada, sorriu de volta pra ele.

Ficou ali pensando que ele, Harry e Jorge, tiveram seus filhos na mesma época. Deve ter sido interessante, Hermione, Gina e Angelina, grávidas ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorriu de novo.

_ Por que está sorrindo?_ Angelina lhe perguntou. Ele piscou algumas vezes, se dando conta de que provavelmente, estava parecendo um bobo. Então, apenas deu de ombros.

_ Esses bebês são lindos_ ele disse sem pensar.

_ Seu pai vive dizendo que os filhos dele, fizeram lindas crianças.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para os bebês. Na sua outra vida, ele não pensara muito em ser pai, pelo menos, não era um projeto para um futuro próximo. Ele sempre se via curtinho a vida, e depois, bem depois, construindo uma família. E, mesmo quando ele pensava a respeito, era sempre de uma maneira superficial. E agora, nessa nova realidade, ele não só estava casado, como tinha dois filhos, que ele tinha que ressaltar que eram crianças lindas. Ah, e ele aparentemente, _tinha_ uma amante também.

_ _Não faça nenhuma besteira_, Rony_ Angelina disse de repente e ele se voltou pra ela, confuso.

_ Do que você está...

_ Daquela _vadia_, é claro. De quem mais eu poderia estar falando?_ Angelina o interrompeu. Imediatamente seu sorriso deu lugar a expressão de desprezo de antes.

_ Angelina, eu...

_ Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e aquela _cachorra_. E eu não vou tirar conclusões precipitadas, apesar de ser óbvio que ela só se atiraria daquele jeito em cima de você, se você tivesse dado corda. Mas, enfim, você a estava rejeitando e isso, com certeza, conta pontos a seu favor.

_ Obrigado!_ Rony disse meio sem jeito. Ele nem sabia exatamente o que dizer.

_ Pelo quê? Eu não estou te elogiando, estou sendo lógica_ ela balançou a cabeça.

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça. Então depois de uma longa pausa, Angelina, disse:

_ Além de Jorge, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu entre Fred e eu... Digo, o motivo pelo qual terminamos...

Ela respirou fundo e também desviou o olhar. Agora seus olhos escuros estavam fixados na sua filha adormecida no berço. Rony não entendeu porque ela estava dizendo aquilo, ainda mais pra ele.

_ Eu _amava_ o Fred, eu achei que íamos nos casar. Nós namoramos durante tanto tempo que eu achei que aquilo era permanente, que seria aquele tipo de relacionamento _pra sempre__ ela deu um sorriso triste_ Eu pensei que fôssemos perfeitos uma para o outro. É claro, que eu estava enganada. Aparentemente, Fred nunca compartilhou do mesmo pensamento.

_ Por que está me dizendo isso, Angelina?_ Rony perguntou confuso. Ela estava obviamente desabafando com ele, mas ele não entendia o motivo e nem o que isso teria a ver com a o que ele poderia estar tendo com Grace.

_ Porque eu preciso que _você_ saiba a razão de Fred e eu termos terminado_ Angelina então virou seu rosto pra ele, o encarando. Rony se assustou ao ver os olhos dela brilhando de lágrimas.

_ Angelina...

_ Ele me traiu_ Angelina disse baixinho. Então fechou os olhos._ Ele me traiu com _aquela Grace_, eu os peguei juntos.

_ _O quê?__ Rony exclamou. Ele não podia acreditar que Fred fora capaz de algo assim. No final das contas, não havia sido com Jorge que Grace Collins teve um caso.

_ É claro que depois disso, eu não poderia ficar com ele, eu nem sequer conseguia olhar pra ele_ ela então fechou os olhos, como se tentasse conter as lágrimas. Rony a admirou, porque ela realmente conseguiu_ Bom, ele tentou reatar algumas vezes, me pediu perdão, mas eu não consegui... Não consegui perdoá-lo... Foi um período difícil. Eu não consegui lidar bem com a situação, sabe? Eu estava tão magoada, tão ferida e com tanta raiva, que... Que um dia, eu fui até o apartamento da Grace e dei um _soco_ nela. Não foi um tapa, foi um soco mesmo_ então, ela deu um pequeno sorriso como se a lembrança a fizesse bem. Rony, no entanto, estava de olhos arregalados_ Admito que perdi o controle, mas não me arrependo. Ela ficou com um belo olho roxo.

_ Eu sempre te achei durona, mas não consigo te imaginar batendo em alguém_ Rony falou. Estava genuinamente impressionado. Agora ele entendia porque Grace parecia ter tanto medo de Angelina.

_ Bom, quando a situação exige...

_ E o que aconteceu depois?

_ Jorge me ajudou bastante. Ele criticou a atitude de Fred, é claro. Eu nunca poderia esperar nada diferente dele. Então ele ficou ao meu lado e não ao lado do irmão... Fred queria que Jorge me convencesse a voltar pra ele, mas Jorge não fez isso. Ele entendia perfeitamente a situação e nunca tentou me reconciliar com Fred. Isso estremeceu a relação deles. À medida que Jorge e eu nos aproximávamos, eles dois foram se afastando.

Rony nunca imaginou Fred e Jorge brigados um com o outro. Aquilo sempre pareceu impossível para ele. Os gêmeos sempre foram como uma unidade. Então, Rony parou pra pensar que desde que chegara na casa de Gina, não viu os gêmeos perto um do outro, nem conversando, nem nada. À princípio, ele não se deu conta, mas agora, ouvindo Angelina, tudo ficou claro.

_ Então quando Jorge e eu começamos a sair, eles se afastaram de vez. O que só piorou quando nos casamos. Eu me sinto culpada, às vezes. Independente do que Fred fez, eu nunca quis _roubar_ o Jorge dele, se é que pode-se dizer assim... As coisas apenas aconteceram. Fred nunca aceitou nosso relacionamento. Ele nunca entendeu... De certa forma, acho que ele se sentiu traído.

_ Como se ele pudesse reclamar, não é?_ Rony bufou_ Foi ele que agiu como um idiota.

_ Ele acha que pedir perdão resolve tudo. Mas não resolve. Nunca vai resolver.

Rony a observou bem. O tempo todo enquanto ela lhe contava aquilo, Angelina parecia terrivelmente triste. Em alguns momentos, Rony chegou a achar que ela fosse se derramar em lágrimas. Bom, ela não o fez, mas muitas vezes, pareceu perigosamente perto. Rony refletiu que o assunto Fred, não era algo superado pra ela. Não ainda, pelo menos.

_ Você disse que ninguém da família sabe o motivo do fim do namoro de vocês...

_ Se Fred não falou, Jorge e eu é que não íamos falar, não é? Eu sei que seus pais ficariam extremamente decepcionados com Fred e não quero isso...

_ Como todo mundo reagiu quando soube de você e Jorge?

_ Até parece que você não sabe_ ela disse, o encarando com a testa franzida_ Você estava lá quando nós anunciamos que estávamos juntos, você sabe...

_ É claro_ Rony sorriu sem graça.

_ Bom, você sabe que todo mundo ficou de _boca aberta_, inclusive você. Ninguém sabia se nos apoiava ou se apoiavam o Fred, que estava irado. No fim, todo mundo chegou a conclusão de que a única coisa que poderiam fazer, era aceitar mesmo.

_ Eu... Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei se devo.

_ Pode perguntar. Não acho que eu tenha mais nada pra esconder_ ela deu um sorriso forçado_ Você já sabe o principal.

_ Bom, é que..._ Rony pigarreou. Aquilo era constrangedor, mas não tinha jeito melhor de fazer, do que ir direto ao ponto_ Você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Fred? Quero dizer, você ainda o ama?

Houve uma pausa, na qual Rony encarava Angelina, e ela olhava fixamente para a filha. Então ela se voltou pra ele.

_ Se eu disser a você que Fred é assunto superado na minha vida, eu vou estar mentindo_ admitiu_ A verdade é que eu sinto como se algo entre nós não estivesse resolvido completamente. Quer dizer, quando terminamos, nós não conversamos, eu mais gritei e xinguei ele, do que qualquer outra coisa. Nós nunca conversamos à respeito... Nós não conseguimos. _Eu _não consegui.

_ Isso ainda não responde a minha pergunta_ Rony a interrompeu calmamente. Ela pareceu momentaneamente atordoada.

_ Eu... Eu amo o Jorge, Rony. Ele me deu Alex e Roxanne. Ele me deu _tudo_. Por causa dele, eu voltei a sorrir, e eu amei de novo. E eu estava tão ferida, que não achei que isso seria possível. Mas graças ao Jorge, eu sou feliz. Então, _não_. Eu não amo o Fred. Não mais.

_ Mas você disse que não o superou.

_ Eu não superei o que ele fez comigo. É diferente.

_ Então talvez esteja na hora de você ter aquela conversa com ele. Aquela que você não conseguiu ter_ Rony falou e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

_ Quem diria que um dia você estaria aconselhando alguém_ ela disse com uma expressão surpresa. Rony sorriu. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo. E, Rony percebendo que Angelina não parecia disposta a continuar falando do "assunto Fred", resolveu que era a hora de perguntar, de tirar a dúvida.

_ Hum... Bom, Angelina, ainda não entendi porque você me contou tudo isso_ Rony comentou. Ele viu Angelina o olhar como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse brotando do pescoço dele.

_ Rony, ouviu o que eu disse?_ ela lhe perguntou, piscando várias vezes_ Você realmente ouviu cada palavra do que eu te contei?

_ É claro que sim.

_ Então você deveria ter entendido_ Angelina então balançou a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo, mas dessa vez não parecia que ela estava se esforçando pra conter alguma coisa, mas sim pra ter mais paciência_ Rony, eu não te contei tudo isso, porque queria desabafar com você. Acredite, se eu quisesse isso, com certeza, você não seria a pessoa escolhida. O que eu estou tentando te dizer, é que Fred e eu éramos felizes. Nós tínhamos algo bom juntos. Algo bom que foi destruído porque Fred não conseguiu manter as _calças fechadas__ ela rosnou_ _Grace Collins_ se meteu entre nós, e a verdade, é que ela nunca mais saiu. Não deixe que ela faça o mesmo com você e Hermione. Não deixe que ela se meta entre vocês.

_ Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer_ É claro que Rony não sabia. Se ele realmente tinha um caso com Grace, era algo de que ele não estava ciente até minutos atrás.

_ Eu tenho visto como o casamento de vocês é estável, como vocês sempre parecem tão apaixonados. Eu tenho visto isso nos últimos _sete anos_, Rony. Eu detestaria ver uma atração estúpida estragar isso. Eu sei que _Grace Collins_ é bonita, não sou idiota de dizer que ela não é, mas não se deixe levar por isso. Eu não sei se está havendo alguma coisa entre vocês, mas se não estiver, pense bem antes de fazer a mesma burrada que Fred. Ao menos, Fred e eu não éramos casados, mas com você e Hermione, o dano com certeza, será maior. Mais doloroso. E vocês são felizes. Têm dois filhos_ nesse momento, ela encarou o rostinho adormecido de Hugo_ Então não estrague isso, Rony. Não faça nenhuma besteira.

_ Você está certa_ Não importava mais o que ele tinha com Grace. A única certeza de Rony, é que aquilo não poderia continuar. Embora, ele não se sentisse casado com Hermione, nem pai de Rose e Hugo, porque tudo aquilo era novo demais, ele não seria um canalha. Rony não sabia quanto tempo ficaria nessa realidade, mas ele não queria magoar ninguém enquanto estivesse ali.

_ Só quero poupar vocês de um sofrimento desnecessário.

_ Hermione não parece gostar da Grace. Você sabe o motivo?_ ele perguntou, se lembrando da maneira que Hermione olhou pra Grace antes do almoço. Se perguntou se ela desconfiava de alguma coisa.

_ Acho que Hermione apenas não confia nela_ Angelina disse, pensativa, então ela balançou a cabeça como se tentasse afastar o que quer que estivesse pensando_ Bom, acho melhor voltarmos pro quintal. Afinal, essa sua ida ao banheiro foi bem longa, hein_ sorriu.

_ É verdade_ Rony concordou, imaginando que as pessoas na mesa iriam estranhar sua ausência. E a de Angelina também, já que eles estavam ali conversando há bastante tempo.

Angelina então se inclinou para a o berço, e deu um beijo na testa de cada bebê. Hugo e Roxanne ainda dormiam tranquilamente e a filhinha de Harry, estava quase pegando no sono.

_ Certo, vamos!_ ela caminhou para fora do quarto, com Rony em seus calcanhares.

Ele ia pensando que como se já não bastasse estar numa realidade alternativa, que nada tinha a ver com a sua, ele ainda tinha que conviver com os erros que _seu eu_ cometia nesse mundo. E ainda, que na verdade, ele não tivesse feito nada de ruim_ porque até algumas horas atrás, ele ainda estava na sua vida antiga_, Rony não conseguia deixar de sentir culpado.

Seu _eu_ na nova realidade, aparentemente, havia feito escolhas duvidosas. A começar por se casar tão jovem. Afinal, Angelina tinha dito que ele e Hermione estavam juntos há sete anos. Então fazendo as contas, ele estava com vinte seis anos nessa realidade. Ele tinha só dezenove quando fora para a Nova Zelândia. Mas nessa vida, ele não fora embora, ele estava lá sendo pai de família. Mas a pior de suas escolhas, com certeza, não era essa. Ter uma amante, superava tudo. Que idiota!

Agora, a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar, era em resolver as coisas com Grace o mais rápido possível. Bufando, Rony chegou a conclusão de que _Dumbledore_, o havia medito numa tremenda de uma roubada.

* * *

_ Ai, até que enfim Rose dormiu_ Hermione ia dizendo, enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta.

Rony estava sentado na cama, de pijama, e completamente desconfortável. Depois da conversa com Angelina, ele não conseguia parar de pensar que nessa vida, ele era responsável por mais três pessoas. Agora, ele tinha uma família. E seus pensamentos à respeito se tornaram mais ferozes, depois que ele e _sua família_ chegaram em casa. E agora com Hermione ali, de camisola, depois de ter colocado Hugo e Rose pra dormir, ele se sentia completamente perdido.

_ Foi um dia cansativo hoje, não?_ Ela comentou enquanto se enfiava debaixo do lençol e se aconchegava no peito de Rony o abraçando. Ele gelou.

_ Pois é_ respondeu com a voz meio embolada. Estava nervoso, mas principalmente, se sentia ridículo por reagir daquela maneira com a proximidade de Hermione. Se sentir intimidado assim por uma mulher, não era normal pra ele.

_ Hum, todo mundo te achou meio estranho hoje_ Hermione disse de repente.

_ Só não dormi bem a noite passada_ Rony tentou manter a voz neutra.

_ _Coitadinho__ ela sorriu, então levantou a cabeça e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dele. Logo voltou pra posição de antes, com a cabeça deitada no peito dele.

Rony não teve nenhuma reação. Primeiro, porque ele não esperava. E segundo, porque ele não entendeu aquela sensação repentina no estômago. Devia ser a surpresa.

_ Pronto pra amanhã?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, sem entender. Então ele se lembrou. O acampamento de pais e filhos de que Harry tinha falado.

_ Aham. Que dia é amanhã?_ ele perguntou tentando soar casual.

_ Domingo, ué. É o que vem depois de sábado_ Hermione riu, então ela levantou a cabeça pra ele, o encarando_ Meu amor, você bateu a cabeça recentemente?.

_ Não, eu estou bem. Por que você acha que eu bati a cabeça?

_ Sua memória não parece estar muito boa hoje. Hoje de manhã você agiu como se não me visse há anos, aliás, você pareceu assim com todo mundo. Como se não se lembrasse...

_ Talvez eu só esteja um pouco confuso. Como disse não dormi bem...

_ Será que foi alguma coisa durante o sono? Acha que deveria ir ao médico?_ Hermione o perguntou. Parecia assustada.

_ Não, amanhã eu vou estar melhor, Hermione_ Rony achava que dificilmente um médico poderia ajudá-lo_ Sério.

_ Ok_ ela concordou, mas Rony sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso.

_ Eu estou cansado. Vamos dormir?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Rony se mexeu de modo a se acomodar melhor na cama. Hermione se afastou um pouco e ele achou que ela fosse apenas se ajeitar ao seu lado, mas assim que ele estava completamente deitado, Hermione se encaixou novamente em seu peito, o abraçando. Rony tentou controlar aquela sensação no estômago, que parecia ter voltado. Ele então envolveu o braço ao redor do ombro dela.

_ Boa noite_ ele falou baixo.

_ Boa noite, amor.

E tudo foi silêncio. Algum tempo depois, Rony pôde ouvir a respiração calma de Hermione e teve certeza de que ela havia adormecido. Hermione era uma boa mulher, Rony pensou. E parecia ser completamente apaixonada por ele. Então ele lembrou daquele dia em sua outra vida... O dia em que ele havia ido embora. Realmente se ele tivesse ficado, essa seria sua vida? Ele teria se casado com Hermione e teriam filhos? Seu relacionamento com seu pai e com os demais membros da família seria bom como parecia nessa vida?

Inconscientemente, ele acariciou os cabelos de Hermione. Aquilo era tão estranho. Estar casado, ter uma família. Ser alguém que ele não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

Já fazia quase um dia naquela realidade e ele sentia uma saudade terrível de sua outra vida. _De Meg_. Sua vida em que sua única preocupação era o time, e mais nada. Onde ele tinha as festas de David pra ir, e podia sair com quantas mulheres quisesse. Sem preocupações, sem responsabilidades. Onde tudo era mais fácil. Onde ele não tinha esposa, nem filhos, muito menos amante.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, primeiro quero dizer que essa fic não será atualizada com a mesma rapidez que "De volta ao seu coração", simplesmente porque "Escolhas" ainda não está pronta. Então eu peço um pouco de paciência a quem estiver acompanhando. Mas vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana. *-*

**N/A 2: **Vamos as reviews. Vane Black, será que meu filme daria lucro? (rsrsrsrsrs). Obrigada pela review, amiga. Sany Evans, fico feliz em saber que depois de tanto tempos sem comentar numa fic de HP, tenha escolhido a minha pra isso. Muita obrigada, Sany. Bela Black Weasley, que bom que você continua gostando das minhas fics (^^). Obrigada, Bela.

E só lembrando mais uma vez, que eu não estou seguindo a cronologia de HP, ok?

Até a próxima!

Bjks!


	4. Lá, naquela vida, o que você tinha?

**4. "Lá, naquela vida, o que você tinha?"**

Rony tentava não parecer muito chato, enquanto eles caminhavam por aquela floresta, mesmo resmungando do jeito que estava. Mas ele estava cansado, estava com fome e Rose era pesada. E ele se perguntava pra que sair tão cedo. O sol típico da Inglaterra, já brilhava no céu, e até que estava fazendo calor.

Ele, Harry, Jorge, Gui, Percy, Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas estavam agora à caminho do tal acampamento de pais e filhos. E a longa caminhada se tornava ainda mais cansativa, quando se tinha como companhia aquele bando de crianças. Porque era realmente muito chato quando elas começavam a falar todas ao mesmo tempo ou quando começavam a reclamar da demora pra chegar no tal acampamento. Rony nem se queixava tanto de Rose. A verdade, é que a menina não o tinha incomodado muito, apesar dele se sentir cansado de tê-la carregado nos últimos vinte minutos. Mas o que ele poderia dizer das outras crianças? Elas eram realmente _meio loucas_, principalmente seus sobrinhos, que não eram poucos. Estava mesmo comprovado que os Weasley eram uma família bem fértil, Rony pensou.

_ Você quer parar de bufar?_ Harry caminhando ao seu lado, o repreendeu. Ele nem sequer percebeu que estava bufando.

_ _Me desculpe_ se estou cansado_ Rony resmungou_ Meus pés estão acabados, definitivamente.

_ Deixa de ser chato, Rony_ Gui andando mais a frente ia dizendo_ As crianças estão muito felizes de estar aqui.

Rony fez uma careta para seu irmão. É, ele podia perceber que as crianças estavam felizes pela maneira como estavam gritando agora. E correndo. E fazendo coisas que crianças felizes e hiperativas faziam.

_ Cara, achei que você estivesse empolgado com o acampamento_ Simas disse. Um dos filhos de Simas, chamado Aaron, estava pendurado nas costas do pai, enquanto o outro, Brandon, ia mais à frente caminhando com Alex, James, Alvo, Louis_ filho de Gui e Fleur_ e Matthew, filho de Dino. E mais à frente ainda iam as meninas; Victorie e Dominique_ também filhas de Gui e Fleur_ e, Molly e Lucy, filhas de Percy.

_ É mesmo_ Harry emendou_ Ano passado você pareceu chateado por não ter vindo. Quer dizer, eu sei que Rose era muito pequena pra vir, mas você ficava rabugento toda vez que a gente falava do acampamento.

Rony ficou completamente surpreso ao saber que no ano anterior, seus amigos e irmãos vieram acampar com os filhos. Mais surpreso ainda, ele ficou de saber que havia ficado chateado por não ter vindo da outra vez.

_ E agora que você está aqui, está reclamando_ Dino comentou_ É melhor você aproveitar enquanto pode fazer esse tipo de coisa com a sua filha. Daqui a pouco não dá mais...

_ O que você quer dizer?_ Rony perguntou, franzindo a testa.

_ Bom, veja o caso do Lupin, não pôde vir, porque Teddy se acha velho demais pra fazer esse tipo de coisa_ foi Jorge quem respondeu_ O garoto só pensa em começar em Hogwarts no próximo mês.

Nesse momento, Rony se sentiu agradecido por saber quem era Teddy. Pelo menos, isso estava igual a sua verdadeira realidade; Lupin e Tonks tinham um filho chamado Teddy. Mas na outra vida dele, o garoto ainda era bem pequeno, mas nessa vida ele era grande o suficiente pra ter vergonha de andar com os pais. E para ir para Hogwarts.

_ É, o garoto só tem onze anos e já acha que está pagando mico_ Simas falou.

_ Precoce!_ Jorge concluiu e então olhou pra frente com uma expressão exasperada_ Ei, Alex, você pegou isso no chão? Não coloca isso na boca, garoto_ então correu em direção ao filho e arrancou da mão dele algo que Rony não conseguiu identificar.

_ E por que o seu _amiguinho_ não veio, hein, Rony?_ Harry perguntou com um leve tom de desprezo_ Ele não ia trazer o filho?

Rony franziu a testa. _Amiguinho_? De quem Harry estava falando com tanto rancor?

_ De quem você tá falando?

_ Não se faça de bobo. Você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando daquele _encosto_ do Malfoy_ Harry respondeu, parecendo levemente irritado.

Rony arregalou os olhos para o amigo. Mas que palhaçada era essa? Desde quando ele era amigo de Draco Malfoy? Ele si viu bufando e quase xingando, mas achou que as crianças não precisavam desse tipo de demonstração. Mas qual era o problema dele nessa vida? Ele, aparentemente, tinha uma amante e agora ele acabava de descobrir que era amigo de Draco Malfoy. Seu _eu_ nesse mundo realmente tinha sérios problemas.

_ É verdade, você não tinha dito que ele vinha?_ Percy perguntou.

_ Hum, não sei porque ele não veio_ Rony respondeu, se sentindo aborrecido. Que droga!

_ E espero que não apareça_ foi Simas quem falou.

Logo estavam conversando sobre outras coisas, enquanto Rony pensava. Se perguntou o que mais andou fazendo nessa vida, além de casar, ter filhos, uma amante e ser amigo de Draco Malfoy. Será que tinha mais alguma coisa estranha sobre ele que deveria descobrir? E como ele lidaria com tudo isso? Quanto tempo mais teria que conviver com todas essas situações desconhecidas?

Ele ficou tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem sequer percebeu quando chegaram no tal acampamento. Era no meio de uma clareira na floresta e o lugar estava cheios de barracas. Haviam homens e crianças por toda a parte. Rony se sentiu idiota por imaginar que o acampamento seria uma coisa dele, seus irmãos e amigos. Colocou Rose no chão e suspirou. Logo a menina estava correndo de encontro as primas.

_ Quanta gente_ ele comentou.

_ Lupin disse que na primeira vez que ele veio com Teddy, quase não tinha ninguém_ Harry comentou_ Mas no ano passado já parecia um formigueiro, esse ano então...

_ Papai, onde vamos armar a barraca?_ Alvo que se aproximava, perguntou a Harry. O menino olhava meio assustado para a quantidade de pessoas no lugar.

_ Vamos só encontrar um lugar mais vazio_ Harry respondeu.

Então todos eles reuniram as crianças e caminharam pelo lugar, a procura de um espaço mais vazio.

_ Harry, isso aqui é o inferno, cara_ Rony disse.

_ Não é tão ruim_ Harry falou_ As crianças adoram, porque é uma oportunidade de encontrar outras crianças. Além do mais tem o lago, onde eles gostam de nadar... E é só uma tarde, Rony, não vai demorar muito a passar.

Pararam então perto de algumas árvores e decidiram montar a barraca ali. Alguns minutos depois, a barraca que Simas havia levado, estava pronta. Quando Rony entrou, ele se lembrou da barraca que haviam usado na Copa de Quadribol. Só que essa era duas vezes maior. Talvez, porque havia bem mais gente pra ocupá-la, mesmo que só por um tarde. Jogou sua mochila em um canto com as outras.

_ Nós já podemos ir nadar?_ Alex perguntou a Jorge.

_ Depois. Primeiro vamos fazer um lanche.

Enquanto todos conversavam e comiam os sanduíches que haviam trazido de casa na pequena cozinha da barraca, Rony pensava na Nova Zelândia. Sentia saudades do seu apartamento, de ver as montanhas pelas paredes de vidro da sala e do quarto. Sentia saudades dos amigos do time de quadribol, das festas de David. Mas o que mais sentia falta era de Meg. De conversar com ela, e até das pequenas discussões que tinham. Se perguntou o que a Meg dessa realidade estaria fazendo agora. Será que era casada, que tinha filhos? E então, ele sorriu com a possibilidade de Meg ter uma família. Seria algo bom pra ela, ele pensou. Porque assim, agora que ele não estava lá, ela não estaria sozinha. Na sua outra vida, a jovem tinha perdido os pais num acidente de carro quando tinha quatorze anos, então foi viver com a avó. Então aos dezoito, sua avó também morrera, e até conhecer Rony, ela esteve só. Talvez, por isso, tivessem se tornado tão amigos, porque ambos estavam sozinhos. Bem, Rony ainda tinha família, mas na outra realidade, eles não eram próximos. Então, do fundo coração, ele esperava que Meg tivesse alguém, que estivesse feliz.

_ O que está fazendo aqui?_ Rony se sobressaltou quando uma voz se sobressaiu no meio da conversa. Ele olhou pra Jorge, que havia levantado da cadeira e encarava o outro lado. Todos olhavam pra lá também e Rony seguiu o olhar deles.

Fred estava parado na entrada da barraca com uma mochila nas costas, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

_ Bom, eu não estava muito a fim de passar o domingo sozinho, então resolvi...

_ É um acampamento de _pais e filhos_, Fred_ Jorge o cortou_ Até onde eu sei, você não tem filhos.

_ Pelo menos, não que eu saiba_ Fred disse em tom de riso.

_ Então, o que está fazendo aqui?_ Jorge repetiu.

_ Eu falei com o Sean, o cara que organiza o acampamento. Ele disse que não tinha problema nenhum eu aparecer...

_ Mas isso tá virando bagunça_ Jorge se exasperou_ Que eu saiba o acampamento é de pais e filho, não de _pais e filhos e o cara que não tem filhos_.

_ Você pode ir embora se está tão incomodado_ Fred provocou_ Eu não vou me importar_ ele então sentou numa das poltronas que havia na barraca.

_ Vocês não vão brigar aqui, né?_ Gui ia dizendo_ Se ignorem se isso os faz se sentirem melhor, mas não briguem, pelo menos, não na frente das crianças.

_ Eu não estou brigando com ninguém_ Fred disse inocentemente.

Jorge encarou seu gêmeo por um momento, então parecendo disposto a não se aborrecer, se voltou para seu filho.

_ Vamos nos trocar, Alex. Você ainda quer nadar, não é?_ o menino assentiu alegremente e saiu com o pai para o outro lado da barraca.

_ Você só veio pra provocar, não é?_ Gui ia dizendo a Fred, que deu de ombros e não se incomodou em responder. Rony sentiu uma repentina raiva de seu irmão. Como se já não bastasse ter feito o que fez a Angelina, ele ainda se sentia no direito de encher a paciência de Jorge. _"Que idiota!"_.

_ Papai, eu já peguei o meu maiô_ Rose parada em frente a Rony, disse. A menina estendeu pra ele um pequeno maiô rosa com babados.

_ Hum, ótimo. Por que você não vai se trocar?

_ Eu não sei colocar sozinha_ ela disse ainda estendendo o maiô pra ele.

_ Eu..._ Rony perdeu a fala. Isso era ser pai, né? Ter que vestir seus filhos, enquanto eles não conseguiam fazer isso sozinhos.

_ Algum problema aí?_ Harry, que estava encostado na pia da pequena cozinha, perguntou.

_ Não, não... É só que..._ se atrapalhou. Então tirou o maiô da mão de Rose, e o colocou sobre a mesa. Começou a tentar tirar a roupa da menina de uma maneira atrapalhada. Logo ela estava com a cabeça e um dos braços presos na camisa.

_ _Papai!__ ela choramingou.

_ O que você está fazendo, _seu idiota_?_ Harry resmungou se aproximando_ Você vai sufocar sua filha.

_ Só estou tentando trocar ela_ Rony se defendeu.

_ Qual é o seu problema? Parece que nunca fez isso na vida_ Harry continuou_ Vem aqui, Rose. O tio Harry vai trocar você.

Rony observou o amigo pegar na mesa o maiô da menina e sumir com ela nos fundos da barraca, onde as outras meninas estavam se trocando. Alguns minutos depois, eles voltaram. Rose já trajando seu maiô rosa com babadinhos dos lados. Rony notou que o cabelo dela, antes solto, estava agora preso num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ela correu até as primas, que já estavam com suas roupas de banho também.

_ Aqui_ Harry estendeu pra ele uma pequena muda de roupa dobrada.

_ O que é isso?

_ _Um presente__ respondeu sarcástico_ O que você acha que é? São as roupas da Rose, é pra você guardá-las.

_ Ah!_ Rony então as pegou e foi até onde sua mochila estava jogada. Enfiou as roupas lá de qualquer jeito. Quando ele voltou, Harry o olhava daquele jeito estranho, como no almoço do dia anterior.

_ O que está havendo com você?

_ Como assim?

_ Desaprendeu a ser pai, é?

_ Só acho que já está na hora dela começar a se vestir sozinha_ tentou disfarçar.

_ Rony, ela só tem quatro anos. Nem mesmo o James que tem seis, se veste totalmente sozinho. Quer dizer, se nós não vigiarmos, ele coloca a roupa do avesso. Caso você não tenha percebido, eles são pequenos, ainda precisam de nós pra quase tudo.

_ Eu sei.

_ Não parece_ Harry reclamou, depois de um leve suspiro, acrescentou:_ É melhor nos trocarmos também.

_ Ok_ Foi só o que Rony respondeu. O que mais ele poderia dizer?

* * *

Enquanto observava as crianças brincando e se divertindo no lago, Rony não conseguia deixar de se sentir deslocado. Quer dizer, naquele momento, Harry parecia mais pai de Rose do que ele. Sua filha, sobrinhos e os filhos de seus amigos riam e gritavam felizes. A maioria dos pais estava na água com seus filhos, e Rony estava no grupo menor, aquele de pais que observavam tudo da beirada. Ele sabia que, na verdade, não fazia parte daquilo. Era uma visão bonita, e ele destoava dela. Simplesmente, porque não era pra ele estar lá.

_ Sua alegria está me contagiando, Rony_ uma voz em tom sarcástico disse ao lado dele. Mas Rony não se deu ao trabalho de se virar pra Fred, que havia acabado de sentar ao seu lado na beira do lago.

_ O que você está _fazendo_ aqui mesmo?

_ Ah, você também_ Fred reclamou e depois riu.

_ É sério, Fred.

_ Só me divertindo. O que há de errado nisso?

_ Por que você se diverte chateando o Jorge?

_ O que te faz pensar que eu estou aqui pra aborrecê-lo? O meu mundo não gira ao redor dele.

_ Na minha opinião você só quer chamar a atenção dele.

_ Guarde a sua opinião pra você, _Roniquinho_. Se eu a quisesse, eu pediria_ Fred disse irritado. Depois os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os gritos e as risadas das crianças cada vez mais audíveis.

_ Eu _sei_ o que houve_ Rony disse de repente. Não sabia se deveria falar com Fred sobre aquilo, mas sentiu necessidade.

_ Não entendi.

_ Estou falando de você e Angelina. Sei porque vocês terminaram.

Fred se voltou pra Rony com uma expressão de surpresa. Rony não precisou de muito esforço pra saber no que o irmão estava pensando.

_ Como... Como você...?

_ Angelina me contou_ Rony respondeu calmamente.

_ Ela... ela te contou?_ Fred ainda parecia completamente surpreso.

_ Sim. Como pôde fazer isso, Fred? Que baixaria, cara.

_ Eu..._ Fred respirou fundo_ Eu sei que foi um erro, eu me arrependo.

_ Foi uma burrice.

_ Você acha mesmo?_ quando Fred perguntou isso, Rony pôde sentir um leve tom de ironia.

_ É claro que sim.

_ Então por que você está fazendo a mesma coisa?

_ _O quê?__ Rony olhou pra Fred, ele sentiu seu rosto quente.

Fred então desviou o olhar. Ele o fixou no lago, nas crianças.

_ Na semana passada na festa de aniversário da Gina, eu vi vocês_ Fred disse_ Você e _Grace_.

Rony sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentiu uma repentina revolta só de lembrar que estava tendo um caso com Grace, ele queria saber. Queria que Fred fosse claro, que dissesse o que viu. Por pior que fosse.

_ Você nos viu?_ ele tentou soar assustado, mas era mais pra disfarçar a ansiedade.

_ É... Eu tava procurando um lugar pra ficar a sós com a Genevieve, aquela amiga da Fleur, e saí procurando pela mansão_ Fred contou. Rony nem sequer sentiu curiosidade em saber na mansão de quem tinha sido o aniversário de sua irmã_ Aí num corredor do segundo andar, eu vi vocês. Vocês estavam se beijando.

Houve um momento no qual nenhum dos dois disse nada. Fred continuava olhando para as crianças no lago. Agora Rony também.

Quando Grace disse _"você não pareceu se preocupar com isso semana passada"_, era a isso que ela se referia. Semana passada, no aniversário da Gina. Então se antes ele tinha alguma dúvida, agora não tinha mais. Ele estava mesmo tendo um caso com Grace Collins. Sentiu um nó na garganta se formando. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Nessa vida, pelo que ele entendeu, ele realmente parecia feliz com Hermione e seus filhos. Angelina havia dito que ele e Hermione sempre pareceram muito apaixonados. Então, se seu_ eu_ nessa realidade era tão feliz e apaixonado por sua esposa, por que raios estava tendo um caso com outra?

Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

_ Vocês não me viram, claro, isso você sabe, senão não pareceria tão surpreso_ Fred continuou como se eles não tivessem ficado em silêncio por um longo tempo_ Mas, sabe, na hora achei até que tivesse bebido demais e que estivesse vendo coisas. Quer dizer, foi difícil de acreditar. Não era algo que eu esperava.

_ Eu sei_ Rony disse baixinho.

_ E acho que é uma besteira. Pra que arriscar um relacionamento tão legal por uma aventura? Você realmente está mostrando que é o menos inteligente dos Weasley. O que, na verdade, não é surpresa.

Houve mais uma pausa. A risada das crianças nas brincadeiras com seus pais, era a única coisa que se ouvia. Rony observou Rose rindo, enquanto estava pendurada nas costas de Harry. Ele não entendeu o motivo, mas sentiu momentaneamente vontade de estar lá com ela.

_ Faz muito tempo que isso tá rolando? Você e Grace?_ Fred perguntou.

"_Eu não sei"_. Rony quase disse. Ele não fazia idéia se era uma caso antigo ou algo recente. E, honestamente, não tinha importância. Era irrelevante, porque de uma forma ou de outra, seu _eu_ nessa vida, estava traindo Hermione. E traição era sempre traição. Então ele apenas deu de ombros para a pergunta do irmão.

_ A Angelina me odeia, não é?_ Fred perguntou, surpreendendo Rony.

_ Não diria que é ódio_ Rony falou, lembrando da conversa com Angelina, de como ela parecia ferida em ter que relembrar tudo que havia acontecido_ Acho que é mais mágoa.

_ Eu... Eu tentei consertar as coisas. Tentei ao menos o perdão dela, mas ela nunca quis me ouvir.

_ Deve ser difícil pra ela.

_ _Eu ainda a amo_, Rony_ Fred falou repentinamente.

Rony se voltou, surpreso, para o irmão. Olhando para Fred, Rony pôde perceber o quanto aquela revelação custava ao rapaz. Ele tinha uma expressão triste, pouco comum a ele, assim como a Jorge também.

_ Mas eu sei que ela já não sente o mesmo por mim_ emendou_ Acho que ela é feliz com Jorge e isso é que importa pra mim.

_ Isso é uma surpresa pra mim. Você realmente ama alguém, meu Deus_ Rony brincou tentando descontrair o irmão. Era estranho ver Fred tão sério. E, Rony descobriu que não gostava disso.

Fred deu um pequeno sorriso, depois voltou a seriedade incomum pra ele.

_ Você acha que um dia ela vai me perdoar?

_ Eu não sei_ Rony respondeu com sinceridade_ Acho que vocês deviam conversar.

_ Não sei como me reaproximar.

_ Apenas procure ela, Fred. E Jorge também. Afinal, vocês também precisam fazer as pazes.

_ Ele também me odeia.

_ Não, não odeia_ Rony disse com convicção_ Vocês só estão afastados, porque você parou de falar com ele, depois que ele e Angelina decidiram ficar juntos, lembra?_ Fred o olhou espantado.

_ Ela também te contou isso?_ perguntou.

_ Pois é.

_ Ainda não entendo por que Angelina te contou tudo isso_ Fred comentou pensativo_ Quer dizer, _é você_. Rony Weasley. Além de Harry e Hermione quem em sã consciência fica se confidenciando com você?

_ Bom, _você__ Rony disse com simplicidade_ Você acabou de fazer isso.

_ É, eu também posso ser _estranho_ às vezes_ Fred falou e dois riram.

Então Fred levantou e tirou a blusa, ficou apenas de calção. Dando um sorriso pra Rony, ele se jogou na água e foi até onde Harry estava com seus filhos e Rose.

Rony então se levantou, gritou para Harry que ia voltar para o acampamento e segundos depois estava caminhando entre as árvores. Seu pensamento indo de Hermione para Grace, depois para Fred, e de volta para Hermione. Ela não merecia o que seu _eu_ nessa vida estava fazendo. Rony tinha de consertar isso.

_ Mas que droga eu estou fazendo?_ resmungou para si mesmo.

_ _É uma boa pergunta__ Rony se virou imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz.

Lá, encostado displicentemente a uma árvore, estava Dumbledore, suas mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo, encarando Rony.

_ Achei que não fosse aparecer mais_ Rony tentou não soar tão irritado, mas falhou terrivelmente.

_ Bem, estou aqui_ Dumbledore disse, sorrindo_ Presumo, que esteja muito confuso e chateado, claro.

_ Confuso e chateado é pouco. Isso não define nada. Eu nem sei mais o que estou sentindo, é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo_ Rony confessou.

_ É completamente aceitável_ o ex-diretor concordou.

_ Eu quero voltar_ Rony disse esperançosamente_ Quero voltar pra minha vida antiga.

_ Ainda não está na hora, Sr Weasley.

_ Então quando vai ser a hora?

_ Quando entender e aceitar o que tem aqui.

_ Entender o que, _professor_? Que sou casado, que tenho filhos e _uma amante_?_ Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos_ Eu já entendi tudo isso.

Dumbledore nada disse, apenas o continuou encarando com a mesma serenidade.

_ Aliás, por que eu tenho uma amante? Você me disse antes que estava me mostrando essa vida, porque é importante que eu saiba o que perdi. Você falou como se a minha vida aqui fosse maravilhosa. Mas o que pode ter de maravilhoso em ter uma amante? É a coisa mais... É errado_._

__ _Sim, é_ Dumbledore concordou, então ele se afastou da árvore, mas apenas um pouco.

_ Então?

_ Eu nunca disse que a sua vida seria perfeita se tivesse escolhido ficar ao invés de ir embora. Todas as pessoas cometem erros, Rony. Você tem cometido muitos erros na sua outra realidade. Assim como tem cometido erros nessa vida também. Afinal, você é humano. É da natureza humana errar. Mas ainda assim, essa vida seria a certa pra você.

_ Mas na minha outra vida eu nunca tive amante. Como posso ser uma pessoa melhor aqui, do que na vida que eu tinha?

_ Na sua outra vida você nunca esteve comprometido com ninguém seriamente. Mas cometeu erros tão graves quanto esse. Não consegue ver a diferença? _Aqui_, você tem uma família, uma esposa maravilhosa, crianças lindas. Seus pais se orgulham de você. Seus irmãos e amigos o amam e não guardam nenhum rancor. _Lá_, naquela vida, o que você tinha?

Dinheiro e fama. Foi isso que ele pensou em dizer, mas sabia que não era a resposta que Dumbledore queria. Ah, ele também tinha Meg. Isso ele podia falar.

_ Como é a vida da Meg?_ ele questionou, evitando ter que responder a pergunta de Dumbledore_ Ela é feliz?

_ Sim. A senhorita Parker é muito feliz_ o ex-diretor respondeu calmamente. Rony o encarou esperando que ele continuasse_ Ela tem um noivo. Um bom homem que a ama verdadeiramente.

_ Isso é bom._ _"Pelo menos, uma coisa boa"_. Rony pensou.

_ O senhor lembra de um rapaz chamado Stevie Slater?

Rony franziu a testa. Como se ele pudesse esquecer. _Stevie Slater_ era uma rapaz que havia tido um rápido romance com Meg. Rony lembrava que durou pouco, mas que foi o suficiente pra deixar sua amiga de coração partido quando o rapaz terminou tudo. O cara era muito ciumento. Ele teve vontade de sorrir, ao lembrar do soco que dera em Stevie. Se tivesse oportunidade, faria de novo. O cara havia chamado Meg de _burra, por se sujeitar a ser amiga de Rony_. Fora exatamente essas as palavras que ele usara. Mas Rony não entendia o que Stevie tinha a ver com qualquer coisa.

_ Lembro_ respondeu finalmente.

_ Lembra do motivo que o fez terminar com a senhorita Parker?

_ Ciúmes. Ele tinha ciúmes de mim_ Rony só conseguia achar Stevie mais ridículo ainda_ Achava que Meg e eu tínhamos alguma coisa.

_ Por que ele achava isso? Você sabe?

_ Porque ele é um idiota.

_ Ele achava que a senhorita Parker passava tempo demais com você. O que é verdade.

_ Isso não tem nada demais.

_ Você a _monopolizava__ Dumbledore disse, e estava sério agora_ Desde que Meg Parker entrou em sua vida, ela nunca mais teve vida própria.

_ O que o senhor quer dizer?_ Rony perguntou um pouco assustado.

_ Quantas vezes em dois anos você procurou por Meg Parker? Quantas vezes solicitou a presença dela nos momentos mais banais?

Rony engoliu em seco. Que ele se lembrava, desde que tinha se tornado amido de Meg, não passou um dia sem procurá-la. Fosse pra fazer a comida pra ele e ajudá-lo a organizar suas coisas, fosse apenas porque queria conversar e acabava obrigando-a a lhe fazer companhia. Agora parando pra pensar, Rony se dava conta de que ela realmente passava mais tempo com ele sendo uma espécie de _sombra_, do que com qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecia. Ela estava sempre na casa dele, ao lado dele, fazendo as coisas pra ele, ouvindo-o fielmente sem nunca reclamar. Não reclamar seriamente, pelo menos.

_ Muitas vezes, não?_ Dumbledore continuou_ Com certeza, mais vezes do que era realmente necessário. Ainda acha que Stevie Slater é um idiota? Acha que ele reclamava sem motivo por sua namorada estar constantemente ao lado de alguém que não sabia _dividi-la_?

_ Por que está me dizendo isso, professor?_ ele perguntou infeliz.

_ Porque Stevie Slater é o noivo da senhorita Parker nessa vida. Isso, porque você não está lá pra ocupar todo o tempo dela com coisas sem importância, como receber um coruja sua ou limpar suas coisas.

Rony sentiu um buraco no estômago. Se ele não tivesse ido pra Nova Zelândia, Meg teria uma vida além dele. Na sua outra realidade, ele estava atrasando a vida dela e saber disso, o machucava.

_ Eu sinto muito_ Rony disse por fim, porque não sabia mais o que dizer. E ele realmente sentia muito. Ele havia pensando nisso há poucas horas atrás, em como gostaria que a Meg dessa realidade tivesse alguém. Mas agora, se dando conta de que isso não foi possível na outra vida por causa dele, Rony sentia uma culpa terrível.

_ Não precisa sentir. Não aqui. Nessa vida, ela é muito feliz_ disse Dumbledore, já com o ar sereno outra vez_ Apenas viva o que tem aqui. Aproveite o que conquistou nessa vida. E pense nos erros aqui cometidos também.

Rony sabia que quando Dumbledore falou dos erros aqui cometidos, ele se referia a Grace Collins. Ele abaixou a cabeça por um tempo e ficou em silêncio, quando a levantou Dumbledore não estava mais lá. Ele agora estava sozinho, parado no meio das árvores se sentindo triste e frio.

Ele não podia pensar em como aproveitar aquilo. Ele não conseguia ver aquela vida como a _paisagem_ que Dumbledore tentava _pintar_ pra ele, apesar de tudo. Era confuso e inquietante.

Pensou mais um pouco em Meg. Noiva de Stevie Slater. O cara não era tão ruim, Rony pensou. Pelo menos, enquanto estava com Meg, parecia gostar bastante dela. Rony sempre o achou um bobo por ter ciúmes daquela maneira. Ele sempre achou que o motivo de Meg e Stevie não terem dado certo juntos, era porque Stevie era um idiota, quando na verdade o grande problema havia sido _ele_. Ele e seu egoísmo ridículo. Ele que se metia entre Meg e as coisas que ela queria. A verdade, era que Rony nunca parou pra pensar no que deixava sua amiga feliz. Rony achava que por ela ter perdido a família, a amizade dele era a maior felicidade dela, como se o mundo dela girasse ao seu redor. Mas Meg era uma pessoa como outra qualquer, que necessitava de coisas básicas como amor, calor humano, respeito. Ele a considerava sua melhor amiga, mas nunca havia lhe dado nada disso, e nunca deixou que ninguém lhe desse também.

_Egoísta_ era a palavra que seu pai havia lhe chamado algumas vezes durante a briga que tiveram na sua outra realidade. Também era a palavra que lera algumas vezes nas cartas que Harry e seus irmãos lhe mandaram durante um tempo. E _egoísta_, Rony pensou, era a palavra que o definia melhor do que qualquer outra palavra já o havia definido antes. Agora, ele sabia disso.

* * *

**N/A:** Aí está o quarto capítulo. Desculpem a demora.

**N/A 2:** Bom, o que estão achando? Eu estou adorando escrever um pouquinho de Fred/Angelina/Jorge. Sempre quis escrever uma fic sobre eles e acho que a participação deles na fic tá legal. Quanto ao Roniquinho, pobre dele, não? Quanta confusão pra uma pessoa só. Vamos ver se ele aprende alguma coisa. Hehe!!!

**N/A 3:** Ron and Mione 4ever!, que bom que você está lendo e gostando dessa fic também. Eu também adoro a família que Rony e Hermione construíram. Assim, como adoro os filhotes de Harry e Gina. Tá sendo muito bom colocar as crianças na fic. Obrigada pela review. Não sou uma fanática por Harry, eu só tenho mais uma fic, além dessa e o enredo é bem simples, na verdade. Espero que se você ler mesmo, goste também. Obrigada pela review.^^

E, claro, não podia esquecer de desejar um **Feliz Ano Novo** pra todos. Que o ano que vem seja repleto de alegrias e realizações. Então aproveitem da melhor maneira possível. ***__***

Até o próximo capítulo. Bjks!!!

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Seja o que for, vai passar

**5. "Seja o que for, vai passar"**

Enquanto acabava de se arrumar, Rony pensava que naquele momento ele até que se sentia satisfeito. Ficara completamente surpreso, quando na noite anterior depois de ter voltado do acampamento com Rose, Hermione lhe dissera pra não dormir tarde, pois teria treino de quadribol cedo no dia seguinte. Ele ficou realmente feliz em saber que pelo menos nessa vida, ele havia optado pela mesma profissão, já que no resto, fez tudo diferente. E mais feliz ainda em saber que jogava pelo Chudley Cannons, seu time do coração. E essa novidade era boa também, porque serviu pra distraí-lo um poucos dos problemas.

E lá estava ele, se vestindo depois de uma ducha. O treino havia sido complicado, especialmente para Rony, pelo simples fato de que ele não conhecia _quase_ ninguém do time. Quer dizer, seu _eu_ nessa vida conhecia, mas ele não lembrava. Então tinha sido meio estranho. Mas mais estranho mesmo era Draco Malfoy ser seu companheiro de time e os dois terem um relacionamento amigável. Rony se lembrou de Harry chamando Malfoy de _"amiguinho"_ dele. É claro que durante todo o treino ele teve que se controlar pra não chutar Malfoy ou dizer ofensas a ele, porque nessa vida eles eram _amigos_. E, obviamente, seria estranho se do nada ele começasse a maltratá-lo. Ainda era difícil de acreditar. Se perguntou como e quando isso havia acontecido.

_ Você ainda não acabou de se vestir, _Weasley_? Parece até uma mulher_ a voz de Malfoy soou próxima a ele. _Falando no diabo_... Malfoy estava parado na porta do vestiário, parecendo impaciente E Rony notou desde que falou com Malfoy a primeira vez aquele dia, que apesar da "amizade", eles ainda se tratavam pelo sobrenome. O que era completamente aceitável, e Rony não se imaginava chamando Malfoy de Draco.

_ Você não quer que eu ande por aí descalço, né?_ Rony perguntou, enquanto amarrava o cadarço do seu tênis_ E _por que_ está me esperando?

Ele ouviu Malfoy bufar.

_ Você não disse na sexta que ia comigo buscar o _Scorpius_ hoje na casa _daquela criatura_?_ Malfoy perguntou impaciente.

Rony balançou a cabeça. Não acreditava que Malfoy tivesse dado ao filho o nome de Scorpius. Era uma maldade. Era tão ruim quanto se chamar Alvo Severo. E Rony sentiu pena do sobrinho nesse momento. Ah, e a _criatura_ a qual Malfoy se referia, era a ex-mulher dele, uma tal de Astoria. Malfoy passou o treino inteiro falando mal dela e em como era horrível ter que ir a casa dela todo começo de semana buscar o filho. Só não tinha mencionado que Rony prometera lhe acompanhar.

_ Por que vou mesmo com você?_ Rony questionou. Ele queria um bom motivo pra fazer isso.

_ Porque da última vez que estive lá, eu quase a azarei, cheguei até a levar a mão à varinha. Você sabe disso, eu te contei. E então você vai comigo pra me lembrar que eu vou acabar em _Azkaban_ se lançar nela uma maldição imperdoável_ Malfoy ia dizendo_ A mulher é um pé no saco. Graças a Merlim, eu abri os olhos à tempo, e me separei dela.

_ Se ela é tão terrível, por que se casou com ela?

Malfoy bufou de novo, parecendo irritado. Rony pegou sua mochila num dos bancos do vestiário e naquele momento, ele só pensava em comer alguma coisa.

_ Foi um casamento de interesse, você _também sabe_ disso. Hoje você tá pior do que de costume, por Merlim.

_ Só estava brincando_ Rony disse, sem graça. Ele sabia que provavelmente estava parecendo um idiota perguntando coisas que as pessoas achavam que ele sabia.

_ Bom, não é engraçado. Então, a _senhorita_ já está pronta?_ Malfoy provocou.

_ Já_ Rony resmungou e seguiu Malfoy para fora do vestiário. Naquele momento ele pensava seriamente em romper aquela amizade. Ainda não conseguia se imaginar sendo amigo de Malfoy. Chegava até a ser engraçado.

_ Vamos aparatar até lá?_ Rony perguntou quando eles já estavam fora do estádio.

_ É claro que não, ela mora a duas quadras daqui. E é melhor irmos andando assim você pode me contar como foi o acampamento. O _cabeça rachada_ foi com aqueles dois _pestinhas_?

_ É dos meus sobrinhos que você está falando, Malfoy_ Rony repreendeu e depois se deu conta de que estava defendendo crianças que havia conhecido há apenas alguns dias. Era estranho.

_ Justamente por serem seus sobrinhos, você deve saber melhor do que eu que eles são pestes mesmo.

Rony teve vontade de xingá-lo, mas se controlou. Ele não achava que Malfoy tivesse direito de falar mal do filho de qualquer outra pessoa, se o filho dele_ simplesmente por ser filho dele_ provavelmente não era nenhum doce de criança.

_ Bom, eles foram. Foi um monte de gente.

_ Deve ter sido legal.

_ Sim_ Rony concordou, mas ele não tinha certeza se havia sido bom. Quer dizer, a maior parte do tempo ele se sentiu deslocado e depois de conversar com Dumbledore, ele passou o tempo todo pensando na história com Grace e em como havia atrasado a vida de Meg. Então, talvez, não tivesse sido legal_ Por que você não foi?

_ Porque a _criatura_ reclamou. Ela disse que só pode ficar com Scorpius nos finais de semana e que eu estava querendo privá-la disso. Não tenho culpa se ela é uma _droga_ de mãe e a guarda do garoto ficou comigo. Ela que aceite os finais de semana.

_ Que situação chata_ Rony falou sem saber exatamente se isso era o melhor a dizer. Mas ele não se sentia à vontade pra dar nenhum tipo de palpite ou fazer algum comentário sobre a vida de Malfoy.

_ É. Mas me diz, a _Collins_ foi no almoço que sua irmã deu no sábado?_ Malfoy perguntou, enquanto caminhavam.

Rony o olhou confuso. Ele estava se referindo a Grace Collins?

_ Hum, foi_ ele respondeu com cautela.

_ E aí?

_ E aí o quê?

_ Vocês conversaram?

_ Por que está me perguntando isso?

_ É uma pergunta completamente normal levando em consideração o que aconteceu entre vocês.

_ Como você _sabe_ disso?_ Rony perguntou isso alto demais, ele nem se deu conta de que havia parado de caminhar.

_ Ah, eu _vi_ na minha bola de cristal_ Malfoy respondeu com ironia. Ele havia parado de caminhar também_ Por acaso, você está com amnésia, é? Você me contou, seu idiota.

Rony piscou muitas vezes em um espaço curto de tempo. Como assim ele havia contado a Malfoy sobre ele e Grace Collins? Por que ele faria isso? Não é possível que ele confiasse em Malfoy a ponto de se confidenciar com ele. As coisas não deviam ser assim. Simplesmente, não era algo natural. Mas de qualquer maneira, Malfoy sabia.

_ É, é verdade, eu tinha esquecido_ Rony disfarçou, mas tinha noção de que não estava fazendo isso direito, porque Malfoy o olhava daquela maneira estranha, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse começar a comer terra ou alguma coisa assim.

_ Eu hein, você tá esquisito, Weasley.

"_É, e vou acabar ficando louco"_, Rony pensou. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e achou que era melhor recomeçar a andar, antes que Malfoy estranhasse mais. Logo, ele e Malfoy estavam caminhando de novo.

_ Então, vocês conversaram ou não?

_ Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, ela tentou me beijar_ Rony respondeu. Ele não via sentido esconder isso de Malfoy, já que ele sabia o principal.

_ _Que safada!__ Malfoy disse, mas tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios_ Uma dessas nunca aparece pra mim, que injustiça.

_ Se você quiser pode ficar com ela_ Rony falou. Ele passaria _o problema_ para Malfoy com o maior prazer_ Eu posso apresentar vocês_ Malfoy revirou os olhos.

_ Mas então, deu um pé na bunda dela de uma vez?

_ _Não__ Rony respondeu meio confuso. Ele estava pretendendo terminar o caso com Grace?

_ Por que não? Você não disse que ia fazer isso na primeira oportunidade?_ Malfoy perguntou exasperado_ Não foi você que semana passada faltou chorar me contando que tinha traído sua esposa? De fato, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e não venha com aquela desculpa de novo de que tinha uma goteira bem em cima da sua cabeça, porque se não reparou, agora estamos a céu aberto.

_ Eu quase chorei?_ Rony perguntou chocado.

_ Pare de se fingir de desmemoriado, Weasley. Você estava quase chorando. Eu tive até medo que você fosse querer um abraço.

A boca de Rony despencou, aberta. Ele havia quase chorado por ter traído Hermione. E na frente de Malfoy. E pelo que Malfoy disse, ele estava arrependido, ele ia romper o que quer que tivesse com Grace. Rony teve vontade de rir. Talvez, ele não fosse tão canalha quanto imaginava.

_ Que cara de idiota é essa?_ Malfoy perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha pra Rony.

_ Eu... eu não gosto da Grace_ Rony concluiu incoerentemente.

_ Sim, eu sei, você me disse isso várias vezes, enquanto tentava não chorar.

_ Isso é muito bom.

_ _É fantástico__ Malfoy falou impaciente de novo_ Então vai falar com ela ou não?

_ É claro.

_ E o Potter, você vai contar a ele sobre você e a Collins?

_ Hum... não, não_ Rony não podia contar a Harry. Conseguia imaginar como o amigo reagiria, e seria difícil ver a crítica nos olhos dele.

_ E vai mesmo me apresentar a ela?

Rony riu. Era engraçado ele entender porque seu _eu_ naquela vida tinha escolhido Malfoy pra revelar aquilo, e não Harry. Era óbvio até. Harry era correto demais, logo ele não entenderia. Ele ficaria decepcionado com Rony, e mostraria isso. Quanto a Malfoy, esse parecia não se importar muito. O que Rony percebeu durante essa conversa, é que Malfoy estava encarando aquilo de maneira descontraída e Harry jamais reagiria assim. Rony já podia imaginá-lo chamando-o de _cretino_, como fizera na carta na sua outra vida. E ouvir isso seria mais difícil do que ler, com certeza.

Os dois rapazes continuaram caminhando e conversando. Malfoy tentando pensar num jeito bem natural de Rony apresentá-lo a Grace e dizendo que queria isso, porque Grace _era safada_ _palavras de Malfoy, não de Rony. E Rony o ouvia, dando palpites de vez em quando, se sentindo contente pela segunda vez aquele dia. Dumbledore lhe disse para pensar nos erros cometidos nessa vida. E o deixava satisfeito saber, que seu _eu_ nessa realidade, já estava fazendo isso.

* * *

_ Então você foi com o Malfoy buscar o filho dele?_ Hermione perguntou, enquanto o servia com um pouco de salada.

Eles estavam sentados à mesa, na cozinha de sua casa, prontos para o almoço. Rose estava sentada numa cadeira perto de Rony e Hugo_ que já havia tomado sua mamadeira_ dormia tranquilamente no carrinho ao lado de Hermione. Rony havia contado a Hermione onde estava e por que se atrasou um pouco para o almoço. Era estranho, mas ele se sentia à vontade conversando com ela sobre a ida a casa da ex-mulher de Malfoy.

_ Pois é.

_ Por que o Malfoy odeia tanto a ex-mulher?

_ Ah, ela é um _saco_, Hermione_ Rony disse, se lembrando do comportamento totalmente irritante da tal Astoria_ Hoje eu entendi porque Malfoy a detesta. Ele a chama de _criatura_.

Os dois riram. E Rony ainda se sentia à vontade. Era parecido com seu passado na outra vida, quando ele e Hermione eram melhores amigos e podiam falar sobre qualquer coisa. E tudo era extremamente confortável entre os dois. Era uma sensação realmente estranha, Rony pensou, mas ainda assim era boa.

_ Você parece bem hoje_ ela comentou, enquanto acabava de servir o prato de Rose.

_ Eu me sinto bem_ ele respondeu com sinceridade.

_ Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que não teremos mais comportamentos estranhos?

Rony deu de ombros e Hermione sorriu. Ele não podia garantir isso. Não enquanto ele estivesse se adaptando.

_ Amor, o que está planejando para o fim de semana?_ Hermione perguntou casualmente.

_ Por quê? Tem alguma coisa especial no final de semana?

_ Você esqueceu, eu não acredito_ ela exclamou.

Rony tentou sorrir, como quem disfarça, mas pela expressão emburrada de Hermione, ele soube que no final de semana provavelmente tinha alguma coisa importante. O aniversário dela, não era, ele pensou. Pelo que ele sabia, era em setembro, o que quer dizer que era no mês que vem. Será que era aniversário de Rose? De Hugo não podia ser. Ele ainda era pequeno pra fazer um ano.

_ É a primeira vez que você esquece_ Hermione resmungou, olhando feio para a comida em seu prato como se ela lhe tivesse feito alguma coisa.

_ Desculpe_ ele disse, desejando que Hermione dissesse de uma vez do que se tratava.

_ Você não faz idéia do que eu estou falando, não é?_ Hermione perguntou o encarando como se estivesse tentando entender algo. Rony desviou o olhar. A maneira como ela o olhava, como se estivesse vendo através dele, o incomodava.

Rony achou que se dissesse qualquer coisa, se encrencaria mais. Como Hermione disse, ele não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

_ Na sexta é o nosso aniversário de casamento, Rony_ ela disse, estranhamente calma.

_ Claro que é.

_ Mas você esqueceu.

_ Não, não esqueci_ Rony falou, tentando mostrar confiança_ Você não consegue perceber quando eu

estou brincando?

_ Pare de tentar me enrolar. Você esqueceu. Tinha que ver a cara que você fez quando eu falei do final de semana...

_ Ok, ok, eu esqueci_ ele admitiu. Afinal, não tinha outra escolha_ Eu sinto muito.

_ Eu sabia_ Hermione resmungou. Houve um silêncio, só quebrado pelo barulho de Rose bebendo seu suco num copo amarelo em forma de ursinho.

_ E então, me desculpa?

_ Certo. Dessa vez passa, porque você não tem andado bem esses dias, mas eu espero ser recompensada de alguma maneira. Tem que ser alguma coisa especial. Então, me surpreenda.

Quando Hermione disse aquilo, Rony pensou instantaneamente em coisas materiais, como alguma jóia cara, por exemplo. Porque era disso que mulheres gostavam, não? Mas então ele se lembrou de tudo que sabia sobre Hermione. Ela nunca foi o tipo de mulher ligada nessas coisas caras. Ela sempre foi simples. Um dos motivos pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado por ela, quando eram adolescentes.

_ Ok, você será surpreendida_ ele disse, sem ter idéia do que poderia fazer de especial para ela no dia do aniversário de casamento deles.

Rony não era bom nessas coisas. Ele simplesmente não era bom em coisas românticas. Quer dizer, na sua outra vida, ele teve muitas mulheres, mas eram coisas de uma noite e nada mais, nada nem perto de ser sério. Ele nunca realmente teve que fazer nenhuma delas feliz. Ele nunca lhes dava presentes ou preparava surpresas, a não ser que quisesse uma segunda noite, e mesmo assim não eram presentes especiais. Só que Hermione não era como essas mulheres. Então, não dava pra ele chegar em Hermione com rosas e uma garrafa de champagne, até porque isso não seria nada especial nem surpreendente.

Então o que ele deveria fazer? Um jantar a luz de velas? Foi a primeira coisa em que Rony pensou, mas achou pouco. Eles já deveriam ter feito isso outras vezes, então que graça teria? Talvez, eles pudessem sair pra dançar. Hermione gostava de dançar, Rony sabia. E, bom, ele também. Se lembrou com nostalgia de sua outra vida em _Wellington, _na Nova Zelândia, de quando saía para as festas de David ou quando ele e Meg iam a alguma boate trouxa por lá. Mas então, ele se deu conta de que isso também não era romântico. E ele achava que Hermione iria querer alguma coisa romântica. Mas o quê?

Foi aí que se viu indagando por que estava tão preocupado em agradá-la, em fazer com que a noite de sexta fosse algo inesquecível pra ela. Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

_ Algum problema, _senhor esquecido?__ Hermione perguntou de seu lugar. Rony a olhou e se surpreendeu com o indício de um sorriso no rosto dela.

_ Só estou pensando_ ele respondeu.

_ Na surpresa que vai me fazer?

_ Sim.

_ E já tem alguma coisa em mente?

_ Tenho_ mentiu.

Hermione sorriu. E seu sorriso foi tão brilhante e genuíno que Rony se viu sorrindo de volta, simplesmente porque ele queria. Não era pra disfarçar sua alienação a essa vida ou fingir que entendia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Ele tinha noção de que estava sorrindo tão genuinamente quanto Hermione. E tinha noção de que aquele frio na barriga que sentia agora, era só porque ela estava lhe sorrindo tão brilhantemente daquela maneira. E se sentir dessa maneira fazia menos sentido ainda do que querer agradá-la. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

* * *

A noite as coisas continuaram iguais. Rony continuou se sentindo diferente em relação a Hermione. Enquanto acabava de colocar o pijama no banheiro do quarto deles, Rony pensava naquele sorriso da hora do almoço. E pensava na maneira feliz como ela pareceu durante quase todo o dia. E em como isso o deixava satisfeito.

Mas não só isso o havia deixado contente. Estranhamente, ele gostou de ajudar Rose a montar um quebra-cabeça naquela tarde. E gostou de colocar Hugo pra dormir há uma hora atrás. Parecia tão estranho que no dia anterior ele estivesse se sentindo tão deslocado no acampamento de pais e filhos. E estranho, deveria ser ele estar se sentindo bem agora. Mas não era.

Rony saiu do banheiro e parou um instante à porta, quando viu Hermione sentada na cama com aquele mesmo sorriso que ela lhe deu no almoço. Ela fez um gesto, batendo com a palma da mão na cama, pra que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Lentamente, Rony fez isso.

_ E então, vai me dizer?_ ela perguntou.

_ Dizer o quê?

_ Qual é a surpresa para o nosso aniversário.

_ Se eu disser, vai deixar de ser surpresa, não?_ ele tinha até sexta pra pensar em alguma coisa.

_ Nem uma _dicazinha?__ Hermione insistiu fazendo uma cara de criança que pede doce antes do jantar. Rony teve vontade de rir.

_ Não. Você vai ter que esperar até sexta.

_ Ah, Rony você sabe que eu vou morrer de curiosidade_ ela reclamou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, mas sua expressão era divertida.

_ São só alguns dias. Você aguenta até lá_ Rony falou, divertido também.

_ Já que não tem jeito...

_ Não tem.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, então Hermione levou uma mão ao rosto de Rony, o surpreendendo. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga novamente. A maneira como ela o olhava era perturbadora e Rony sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Ele vasculhou em sua mente uma explicação lógica para estar se sentindo daquele jeito.

_ É engraçado_ Hermione falou calmamente_ Não mudou nada.

_ O que não mudou?

_ A maneira como eu me sinto em relação à você. Mesmo depois de sete anos, continua tudo igual. E eu sempre soube que seria assim.

_ Por que você está me dizendo isso?_ Rony perguntou um pouco na defensiva. Ele não tinha certeza se queria ouvir aquilo.

_ Porque eu quero que você saiba sempre, que você é tudo pra mim_ Hermione o encarava mais intensamente do que antes e Rony sabia o que viria depois. Ele não precisava que ela dissesse pra que ele soubesse, mas alheia aos pensamentos dele, mesmo assim ela disse_ Eu te amo, Rony.

Aquele era um território perigoso, Rony pensou. Hermione estava se declarando para ele, e Rony não estava de jeito nenhum preparado para lidar com aquilo. O que ele poderia oferecer a ela? Ele não podia dizer um "eu te amo" de volta, porque não seria verdade. Ele tinha consciência de que em pouquíssimo tempo estava se apegando a Hermione e as crianças. Mas aquilo não era amor. Aquelas borboletas voando em seu estômago, a maneira como a pele de sua bochecha estava queimando sob a mão de Hermione... _Não_ era amor.

Ele então desviou o rosto, evitando ter que encará-la, evitando ter que dizer qualquer coisa a ela, porque não sabia mais o que fazer. Mas Hermione puxou o seu rosto para ela, o fazendo olhá-la de novo e se aproximou mais ainda. Tanto que ele podia definir o castanho dos olhos dela. Os olhos dela eram cor de avelã.

_ Rony, eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa com você, sei que você anda confuso. E, honestamente, eu não faço idéia do motivo. E não vou pressionar você a me dizer. Mas seja o que for, vai passar_ Hermione lhe disse, e estava tão próxima que Rony podia sentir o hálito quente dela, batendo em seu rosto. Era perturbador_ Vai passar_ ela repetiu.

E Rony não tentou fugir, nem se sentiu inclinado a fazer isso, quando Hermione o beijou. Todos os pensamentos racionais lhe escaparam, como se houvessem buracos em sua mente e nada se sustentasse lá. Nada, além daquele beijo. Além de Hermione.

Isso não é real, ele tentou gritar mentalmente para si mesmo. Mas nem esse pensamento sua mente guardava, porque os lábios de Hermione eram tão quentes e doces... E porque agora, ela estava com os braços envolvidos ao redor do pescoço dele. E Rony se viu a abraçando de volta.

E no momento em que o beijo ficou um pouco mais intenso, Hermione o encerrou. Quando Rony abriu os olhos, ele viu a expressão feliz no rosto dela, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer algo fantástico.

_ Já fazia alguns dias que você não me beijava assim_ ela comentou, ainda sorrindo. E os braços dela, ainda estavam em volta do pescoço dele_ Aliás, já faz alguns dias que você não beija nem assim e nem de jeito nenhum...

Rony então se deu conta do quão errado aquilo era. Aquele beijo, aquela sensação que Hermione o estava fazendo sentir. Há alguns dias atrás, ele ainda estava na sua antiga vida, ele nem sonhava em beijar Hermione, ele nem sequer pensava nela. E agora, ele estava ali em outra realidade, sobre uma cama, abraçado a ela.

Não é real, não é real.

Ele se afastou.

_ Algum problema, amor?_ Hermione perguntou confusa.

_ Acho melhor dormirmos_ Rony respondeu, evitando encará-la. Sem dizer mais nada, ele se enfiou debaixo da coberta.

_ _Agora?_ Você quer dormir _agora?_

_ Sim, estou com sono.

_ Mas eu achei que _nós_...

_ Hoje não_ Rony a cortou, antes que ela completasse a frase. Eles não podiam ficar mais íntimos, Rony pensou. De jeito nenhum, isso não podia acontecer.

Hermione ficou parada na mesma posição o olhando, parecendo chocada, durante algum tempo. Rony se sentiu mal por ela. Então, ele fez uma coisa que ele achou que era a coisa certa a ser feita. Ele a puxou pra ele, a fazendo se deitar sobre o seu peito, como na primeira noite dele nessa nova vida.

_ Me desculpe_ ele falou_ Não sei o que está havendo comigo_ naquele momento, ele realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

_ Tudo bem, amor_ Hermione disse e Rony pôde ouvir o suspiro resignado dela. Então, de repente ela deu uma risadinha_ Mas, pelo menos na sexta, no nosso aniversário, você não me escapa. Vamos _comemorar_ muito.

Rony engoliu em seco. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que ele se sentia tão confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos por Hermione? Não deveria ser assim. Não fazia sentido ser assim. Ele não era o tipo de cara que suava frio perto de uma mulher. Ele foi esse tipo quando era adolescente em sua outra vida, mas depois de adulto, aquilo não era comum. Mas ele sabia que o problema não era com ele. Era Hermione. Era ela que o deixava assim.

E, pela primeira vez desde que estava naquela nova vida, Rony sentiu um _fiapo_ de arrependimento por ter ido embora para a Nova Zelândia. Mas era apenas um _fiapo_, e foi breve. Porque ele não podia se imaginar ficando na Inglaterra, não podia se imaginar sem tudo que ele havia construído. Mas e quanto a Hermione e as crianças? E seus pais, irmãos e amigos? Ele podia se imaginar sem isso agora.

Ele então se lembrou do dia em que acordou nessa nova vida. Se lembrou do momento em que viu que seu pai estava bem, e se lembrou da cumplicidade com Harry, uma amizade que nunca pareceu ter se acabado. E pensou no sorriso de Hermione na hora do almoço e de como foi bom brincar com Rose e colocar Hugo pra dormir.

Rony podia se imaginar sem todas essas coisas, agora que ele sabia como era? Ele não tinha mais certeza.

* * *

**N/A:** Só pra esclarecer, _Wellington _é a capital da Nova Zelândia. E como eu adoro o Malfoy, eu não posso simplesmente ignorá-lo numa fic minha. Espero que vocês gostem da participação dele também. *-*

**N/A 2:** E aí está o capítulo cinco. Desculpem a demora. Está mais difícil do que eu imaginava postar um capítulo por semana.

**N/A 3**: Srt Black, você me pediu um pouco de romance na última review, então aí está. Não é nada demais, mas acho que é o suficiente por agora, obrigada pela review. Royal One, o Rony sempre desperta esses tipos de sentimentos mesmo, pelo menos nas minhas fics (rsrs). Obrigada por comentar, Royal. Juli Hale P. Cullen, bom, o início foi aquilo que você já leu. Eu tentei resumir como foi a vida do Rony depois que ele foi para a Nova Zelândia em um pequeno pedaço do primeiro capítulo. E quanto ao futuro com certeza vai estar na fic, mas não agora, ok? Muito abrigada pela review, Juli. Glaucia Potter... prima, só você mesmo pra comentar uma fic que você ainda não leu. Obrigada pelo apoio moral. Eu te amo.

Gente, quero agradecer aqueles que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos. Muito abrigada mesmo.

Então, até o próximo capítulo.

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Eu estou feliz, Hermione

**6. "Eu estou feliz, Hermione"**

A medida que a sexta-feira se aproximava, Rony ia se tornando cada vez mais ansioso. Ele passou a semana praticamente inteira pensando em algo que agradasse Hermione para o aniversário de casamento deles. Mas nada criativo o suficiente lhe passava pela cabeça. Ele buscou a ajuda de Harry e Malfoy, mas nenhum dos dois se mostrou útil nesse momento. Então, ele resolveu voltar a pensar por si mesmo.

Na quinta-feira então, ele tentou não se mostrar muito desesperado quando estava na companhia de Hermione, mas o fato de ainda não ter pensado em nada o deixava maluco. E pra piorar, Hermione o tempo todo tentava descobrir o que ele estava preparando para surpreendê-la e Rony não via outra alternativa a não ser disfarçar.

_ Pronto pra amanhã?_ ela perguntou na quinta a noite, enquanto estavam na sala com as crianças.

_ Claro!_ Rony respondeu, tentando soar animado, mas sabendo que não teve muito êxito, voltou a atenção pra Rose. Ele e Rose estavam sentados no chão, em volta da mesinha de centro da sala. Rony estava tentando ensiná-la a jogar xadrez bruxo.

_ O que tem amanhã?_ Rose perguntou curiosa.

_ O seu pai e eu temos algo importante pra comemorar_ Hermione respondeu sorrindo, enquanto observava os dois do sofá. Hugo estava em seus braços, tomando sua mamadeira, quase cochilando_ Nosso aniversário de casamento.

Rony se perguntou por que Hermione estava se dando ao trabalho de explicar. Rose tinha quatro anos, ela provavelmente não entenderia nada sobre aniversários de casamento.

_ Parabéns!_ a menina disse animadamente e Rony a olhou surpreso. Bom, talvez ela entendesse alguma coisa sobre aniversários de casamento, e afinal, ela era filha de Hermione, então ela deveria ser esperta mesmo.

_ Obrigada, querida.

_ Vocês vão fazer uma festa?

_ Não, seu pai vai me fazer uma surpresa.

_ E o que você vai fazer pra ele?

Houve uma pausa e Rony desviou a atenção do tabuleiro de xadrez e olhou pra Hermione. Ela estava olhando pra Rose, como se a filha tivesse lhe dito algo surpreendente. Então, ela olhou pra Rony e nesse instante, ela pareceu sem graça. Demorou alguns segundos pra que Rony percebesse. Ele deu um sorriso debochado a Hermione. Ela queria algo surpreendente, mas aparentemente, não havia se tocado que tinha que dar algo a ele também.

_ É, Hermione, o que você vai fazer pra mim?_ Rony perguntou sorrindo.

_ É surpresa também_ ela disse rápido. Mas Rony percebeu que ela parecia ansiosa.

_ Estamos cheios de surpresa, hein?

_ Não enche, Rony_ Hermione rosnou e Rony riu. Então ela se levantou_ Vou colocar o Hugo pra dormir.

Quando Hermione sumiu pelo corredor, Rony se voltou pra Rose.

_ Me diz, Rose, do que a sua mãe gosta?_ de repente, Rose poderia lhe dar uma ajuda.

_ De você, de mim e do Hugo_ a menina respondeu inocentemente e Rony sentiu mais afeto por ela ainda. E aquele sentimento só ia crescendo com o passar dos dias.

_ Não, querida_ Rony disse sem pensar, e então ele registrou que essa primeira vez que chamava a menina assim_ Eu não falo de nós. Eu falo de coisas, sabe? Tipo, flores, chocolate, jantar fora... Você entende?

Rose fez que sim com a cabeça e depois seu rostinho adquiriu uma expressão pensativa. Rony a achou mais parecida ainda com Hermione.

_ Ela gosta de neve_ Rose respondeu. Ela ficou sorrindo e olhando pra Rony como se sua resposta fosse a que ele estava esperando.

Rony sorriu de volta pra ela e passou a mão em seus cabelos. Embora, ele não achasse que aquilo seria de alguma ajuda, ele gostou do empenho com que Rose respondeu e da maneira como ela parecer querer agradá-lo dizendo aquilo. Então, a resposta dela já era suficiente.

_ Você é uma menininha linda, Rose_ ele disse espontaneamente.

Rose sorriu radiante e sem que Rony esperasse, ela pulou em cima dele, o abraçando. Por um instante, ele não soube o que fazer. Seus braços ficaram abertos ao lado do corpo e seus olhos se arregalaram. Mas foi só um instante. No segundo seguinte, ele se viu abraçando sua filha de volta. Ela tinha um cheirinho bom, e seu corpinho frágil era quente e reconfortante. Era uma sensação boa, Rony pensou.

_ Você me coloca pra dormir hoje, papai?_ Rose perguntou, quando se afastaram. Ela continuou com as mãozinhas sobre o ombro dele.

_ É claro_ ele já havia colocado Hugo pra dormir uma vez, fazer o mesmo com Rose não deveria ser tão diferente.

_ Rose_ os dois se viraram para ver Hermione parada perto do sofá, os olhando com carinho_ Está na hora de ir pra cama, querida.

_ O papai vai me levar.

Hermione olhou pra Rony, que fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ Certo.

_ O Hugo já dormiu?_ Rony perguntou.

_ Sim, é um dorminhoco igual ao pai.

_ Ei, eu não sou dorminhoco.

_ Sei..._ Hermione falou sorrindo e então se aproximou dos dois. Deu um estalado beijo na testa de Rose_ Boa noite, querida.

_ Boa noite, mamãe.

_ Te espero no quarto_ Hermione disse a Rony e sumiu pelo corredor outra vez.

_ Então, _senhorita_, vamos pra cama?

Rose caiu na gargalhada quando ele fez cócegas na barriga dela e depois a pegou no colo. Quando os dois chegaram ao quarto da menina, Rony se deu conta de que havia entrado ali pouquíssimas vezes nessa primeira semana daquela realidade. E ele descobriu naquele momento em que colocava Rose na cama, que gostava daquele quarto verde claro e da maneira como aquele cômodo combinava com a menina. Era apenas o quarto da sua filha.

_ Pronto_ ele falou, quando começou a cobrir Rose com um lençol com desenhos de ursinhos.

_ Você fica até eu pegar no sono?

_ Fico.

_ Boa noite, papai.

_ Boa noite, princesa_ Rony respondeu e a palavra "princesa" saiu naturalmente de sua boca. Ele então se acomodou ao lado de Rose na cama. A menina o abraçou e fechou os olhos.

Enquanto estava ali, Rony se viu pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado. Em quantas responsabilidades ele tinha agora nessa vida, sendo um _marido_ e _pai_. Ele pensava nisso todos os dias, mas naquele momento ele sentiu aquilo diferente. Por alguma razão desconhecida, Rony não estava reclamando internamente. Não era tão ruim assim. Ter uma família era algo com o que ele podia lidar, especialmente aquela família. Hermione, Rose e Hugo. É, ele podia lidar com aquilo.

Mas então vinham as consequências de ser um homem de família. O dia seguinte seria uma prova disso. O aniversário de casamento dele e de Hermione e ele nem sequer havia pensado em alguma coisa digna de uma data como essa. Aparentemente, Hermione também não, mas Rony tinha a impressão de que a mente genial dela iria pensar em alguma coisa.

E ele, o que deveria fazer? _"Você pode, Rony. Você consegue pensar em alguma coisa legal"_. Ele repetiu internamente. Mas o quê? Lembrou de Rose dizendo que Hermione gostava de neve e sorriu. Rose era uma criança encantadora mesmo e tentou ajudar...

Rony arregalou os olhos. Era isso. Neve. _Nova Zelândia_. Não que fosse óbvio, mas ele pensava tanto na Nova Zelândia, que pra ele era o lugar perfeito. A resposta esteve ali sempre, em todas as vezes em que ele pensava naquele país de que sentia tanta falta. O lugar perfeito podia criar o momento perfeito, não podia? Sim, podia. E ele daria a Hermione esse momento.

* * *

_ Eu fiz o que você pediu_ a voz de Hermione soou pela sala e Rony que estava com um gorro colorido em uma mão e o desiluminador que Dumbledore havia lhe dado, em outra, se voltou pra ela_ Estou agasalhada o suficiente?

Rony se levantou do sofá e deu uma boa olhada nela. Hermione estava com uma calça jeans e com várias sobreposições de casacos. Ele próprio estava bem protegido contra o frio. Os dois estavam prontos pra enfrentar uma nevasca, ele pensou.

_ Está ótima, mas falta uma coisa_ ele então guardou o desiluminador no bolso, se aproximou e colocou o gorro colorido na cabeça dela. Hermione riu.

_ Acha que isso é necessário?

_ Com certeza.

_ Pra que tudo isso? Quero dizer, o tempo está bem agradável, não acha que vamos sentir calor com todas essas roupas?

_ Não pra onde nós vamos.

_ E pra onde nós vamos _Sr. Misterioso_?

_ Você já vai saber_ Rony sorriu pra ela_ E as crianças?

_ Levei pra casa dos meus pais, como você me disse pra fazer.

_ Certo.

_ Então...

Rony segurou a mão dela e a conduziu até o meio da sala, ele pegou uma mochila que estava num canto, encostada à parede. Assim que estavam parados, ele ficou de frente pra ela e a encarou.

_ Pra que a mochila?

_ Faz parte do presente.

_ Quanto mistério...

_ Você confia em mim?

_ Bom, confiança é um dos pré-requisitos pra se casar com alguém, e levando em consideração que eu casei com você_ então Hermione parou de falar e ficou séria_ É claro que eu confio em você, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa.

_ Ótimo, porque nós vamos aparatar. Ou melhor, eu vou aparatar e você vai me acompanhar...

_ Você quer dizer, aparatação acompanhada?_ Hermione franziu a testa, estranhando a situação.

_ Exatamente.

_ Eu posso perfeitamente aparatar sozinha, é só você me dizer pra onde nós vamos e...

_ Hermione, é uma surpresa, lembra?

_ Ok, ok. Então, vamos?

_ Pronta pro seu presente de aniversário de casamento, Sra Weasley?

Hermione apenas sorriu em resposta e os dois seguraram as mãos. Rony fechou os olhos e imaginou o lugar que pra ele era perfeito e que ele esperava que Hermione pensasse o mesmo quando estivessem lá. Então ele sentiu aquele solavanco na barriga, como se alguma coisa estivesse puxando seu umbigo. Instantes depois, ele sentiu um vento frio nas bochechas e soube que já haviam chegado. Abriu os olhos.

Rony achou que deveria se surpreender por aquele lugar estar exatamente como na sua outra realidade, mas ele estava feliz por isso. Era alguma coisa que não havia mudado e isso já o deixava mais tranqüilo. As árvores eram as mesmas das quais ele se lembrava, enormes e verdes e apesar de estar escuro, ele podia ver as montanhas ao fundo e elas continuavam gloriosas. A neve caía lindamente sobre eles. E o lago congelado ainda era perfeito.

Ele então se voltou pra Hermione, e ela estava parada ao seu lado e Rony podia ver que ela estava parecendo ao mesmo tempo maravilhada e confusa. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo frio. Então ela olhou pra ele.

_ Não estamos mais na Inglaterra, não é? Porque aqui está nevando e está escuro e se me lembro bem, quando desaparatamos de casa era de tarde ainda. Onde estamos?

_ Na Nova Zelândia. Está escuro, porque a diferença de fuso-horário daqui pra Inglaterra é de 11 horas e é inverno aqui_ Rony respondeu e ao mesmo tempo tirou o desiluminador do bolso e o ergueu. Várias luzinhas saíram do objeto e foram flutuando em direção aos postes que rodeavam o lugar.

_ _Nova Zelândia_?_ Hermione arregalou os olhos.

_ Sim.

_ Esse é um lugar bem bonito_ ela disse, mas ainda parecia confusa_ É um rink de patinação?

_ Sim, é bem antigo. Pelo que eu sei foi fechado, porque é muito longe da cidade, os trouxas raramente se deslocavam de suas casas pra vir aqui, entende? Não era lucro pro dono do lugar, então o cara deixou abandonado.

Isso havia acontecido uns meses depois de Rony se mudar pra Nova Zelândia na sua outra vida. Depois que o local foi fechado, ele, Meg e David costumavam aparatar lá de vez em quando durante a noite pra patinar. Pensar naquilo lhe dava saudade, principalmente, porque agora, de certa maneira, ele estava _perto_ dos amigos.

_ Como você sabe de tudo isso?_ Hermione perguntou curiosa_ Você já esteve aqui antes?

_ Não. Mas li uma vez num jornal trouxa_ Rony disfarçou. Estava ficando bom nisso.

_ Não entendo porque deixar um lugar tão lindo abandonado.

_ Pois é. Bom, como eu sei que você gosta de neve, pensei que seria um bom presente de aniversário de casamento de trazer aqui pra gente poder patinar.

Rony então a segurou pela mão e a levou até um dos velhos bancos do local. Hermione se sentou e Rony tirou a mochila das costas. De dentro dela, ele tirou dois pares de patins para patinação no gelo. Ele se abaixou e segurou a perna de Hermione sobre a sua. Começou delicadamente a tirar a bota que ela usava, depois fez o mesmo com a outra bota.

_ Eu sei que te trazer aqui, não é grande coisa. Provavelmente, você estava esperando algo mais interessante, mas é que esse lugar é especial pra mim, pensei que poderia ser especial pra você também_ ele ia dizendo enquanto colocava os patins nos pés dela_ E eu preciso ser honesto com você. Quando eu disse a semana toda que sabia o que te dar hoje, era mentira. Eu só tive essa idéia ontem e na hora me pareceu perfeita. Eu gostaria de saber o que você está achando...

Quando Rony levantou a cabeça para olhar pra Hermione, ele se assustou. Ela estava chorando.

_ Por que você está chorando? Está tão ruim assim?

_ Não_ Hermione balançou a cabeça, ela então escorregou do banco pra poder ficar na mesma altura de Rony, que ainda estava abaixado_ Essa é a coisa mais bonita que você já fez pra mim... Nos nossos outros aniversários, você sempre me levava pra jantar ou me comprava alguma coisa, mas isso... É mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Você não pensou em me agradar materialmente, mas sim, em me fazer sentir feliz. Quando você disse que ia me surpreender... Bom, você realmente conseguiu.

_ Então você gostou?_ ele perguntou sorrindo.

_ Eu amei_ Hermione sorriu entre as lágrimas e então o beijou. Rony correspondeu, porque resistir nem sequer passou por sua cabeça.

Assim que se separaram, Rony sentou no banco e começou a calçar os patins.

_ Eu vou te dizer uma coisa idiota e você tem que prometer que não vai rir_ Hermione disse e de repente ficou ansiosa. Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto.

_ Pode falar_ Rony a encorajou, enquanto acabava de se calçar.

_ Eu... Bem, eu nunca patinei no gelo antes.

_ Sério? Nem quando era criança?_ ele a olhava com um misto de surpresa e divertimento.

_ Nunca. Eu sempre fui muito _nerd__ ela riu por se auto nomear _nerd_, mas Rony via que ela sabia que essa era a verdade.

_ Não me diga, eu nunca percebi que você era nerd_ Rony brincou.

_ Não seja bobo_ Hermione falou e tentou parecer ofendida, mas estava rindo_ A verdade é que quando eu era criança, mesmo antes de entrar em Hogwarts, quando eu ainda estava na escola dos trouxas, eu sempre dei mais valor ao estudo do que as brincadeiras. Eu nunca brinquei muito. Incluindo, patinação.

_ Bom, vamos mudar isso agora_ já calçado, Rony se levantou e segurou a mão dela_ Você já tinha me dito isso antes?

_ O quê?

_ Que não sabia patinar.

_ Não. Você já acha que eu não sei aproveitar a vida, se eu te dissesse isso então...

_ Isso não é verdade. Ninguém aproveitou a vida melhor do que você, Harry e eu. Afinal, quem mais passou a adolescência inteira defendendo o mundo bruxo de um louco?

_ Isso se chama arriscar a vida, não aproveitar_ os dois riram e foram juntos até o começo do lago congelado.

_ Pronta?_ Rony perguntou, quando deu um passo dentro do lago.

Hermione respirou fundo, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

_ Não me deixa cair, por favor_ ela pediu, se agarrando nele com toda a força.

_ Assim você vai derrubar nós dois.

_ Desculpe.

Rony se afastou dela um pouco e deslizou devagar algumas vezes, pra que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

_ Eu não vou conseguir, Rony.

_ Não seja boba, não é tão difícil assim_ ele se afastou mais um pouco_ Anda, vem até onde eu estou.

Com cautela, Hermione deslizou em direção a ele. Rony tinha vontade de rir da expressão de medo dela. Mas mais que qualquer coisa, ele se sentia maravilhado com aquele momento. Ele sentia como se ele e Hermione fossem um casal de namorados em um dos primeiros encontros e aquilo era bom. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que já havia sentido antes.

Enquanto Hermione se aproximava, Rony se viu analisando a última semana. Como sua vida mudou completamente, virou de cabeça pra baixo. E o engraçado de tudo é que ele não estava mais reclamando. De um jeito estranho, as coisas pareciam no lugar certo.

_ Você viu? Eu patinei_ Hermione disse fascinada, assim que o alcançou.

_ Pois é, você foi incrível_ Rony riu.

_ Não zombe de mim, Ronald Weasley.

_ Não estou zombando, estou falando sério. Pra alguém que nunca patinou, você foi ótima_ Rony disse_ Então, acha que podemos dar uma volta pelo lago?

_ Ok, mas não me deixe cair.

_ De jeito nenhum. Hum, e o meu presente?_ ele perguntou com um risinho de deboche.

_ Eu vou te dar depois, quando estivermos em casa_ Hermione respondeu apenas.

Eles então, de mãos dadas, começaram a patinar pelas extremidades do lago congelado. Rony se sentindo contente e Hermione um tanto desengonçada, mas parecendo feliz. Ela não parava de dar gritinhos e depois rir, cada vez que parecia que ia cair.

Rony ria também, sempre que ele a impedia de se estatelar no chão de gelo. Ele perdeu a noção de quanto tempo os dois ficaram ali patinando, e rindo e sorrindo um pro outro.

_ Você já patinou antes? Quer dizer, eu te conheço há tanto tempo, não me lembro de saber que você patinava.

_ Eu só tenho um pouco de noção como se faz, nada de mais.

_ Por que aqui?_ Hermione perguntou, parando de repente. Rony também parou.

_ Por que aqui o quê?

_ Por que me trazer pra patinar aqui? Há rinks de patinação na Inglaterra. Por que vir a outro país pra isso? E por que a Nova Zelândia?

_ Bom, acho esse lugar bonito, eu gosto daqui.

_ Eu pensei que talvez fosse, porque você quase veio pra cá.

_ O que você quer dizer?

_ Eu falo do seu sonho de jogar quadribol aqui.

_ O que uma coisa pode ter a ver com a outra?

_ Bom, Rony é a Nova Zelândia. Você quase largou tudo e veio morar aqui, lembra? Quando nós aparatamos e você disse que estávamos na Nova Zelândia, eu pensei que você tivesse escolhido esse lugar, porque você não veio jogar aqui. Porque era o seu sonho estar aqui.

_ Eu só... Eu só gosto daqui, só isso.

_ Mas você nunca esteve aqui antes.

_ É complicado de explicar, Hermione_ mesmo que fosse fácil, ela nunca acreditaria nele. Quem acreditaria?

_ Então isso não tem nada a ver com seu sonho não realizado?

Se Hermione soubesse... Ele havia realizado o seu sonho, mas não só isso. Ele tinha tudo que sempre quis e que antes não podia ter. Dinheiro, fama, tudo. Mas agora ali, com Hermione, tudo aquilo que Rony tinha na outra vida parecia tão pouco, tão irrelevante. Talvez, ele apenas tivesse sonhando com a coisa errada. O sonho certo, parecia estar bem na sua frente.

_ Eu estou feliz, Hermione_ não era exatamente a resposta para a pergunta de Hermione, mas era a resposta mais sincera que Rony poderia dar. Agora, ele sabia. Ele estava feliz. Em apenas uma semana naquela vida, Rony se sentia mais completo do que que jamais havia se sentido em dois anos na outra realidade.

Hermione sorriu, e a maneira brusca como ela se jogou em cima dele pra beijá-lo, acabou derrubando os dois no gelo. Antes que Rony pudesse sequer reclamar por aquilo, ele se deu conta de que ela estava em cima dele, o encarando profundamente. Então, ele só teve um segundo pra raciocinar, antes que Hermione o beijasse. E aquele segundo, antes do beijo pareceu o mais longo do mundo. E quando os seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, Rony perdeu a razão. Ele esqueceu que estavam deitados sobre o gelo e que suas costas deveriam estar congeladas agora. Mas ele não sentia suas costas congeladas, ele nem sequer sentia frio. Ele estava completamente aquecido naquele momento.

Por saber que durante uma semana, estava evitando o inevitável, Rony não se surpreendeu quando sentiu aquele puxão no umbigo e quando logo depois sentiu seu corpo sobre os lençóis macios da cama que divida com Hermione, na casa deles. E Rony, de qualquer maneira, não tinha tempo pra pensar naquela aparatação desajeitada, porque ela estava ali, o beijando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E não demorou nem uma batida completa do seu coração, pra que Rony percebesse aquilo que ele tentou ignorar, porque parecia louco demais pra ser verdade. Ele estava apaixonado por Hermione. Talvez, sempre estivesse, mesmo na outra vida.

_ Minha mochila e nossos sapatos ficaram lá no rink de patinação_ ele disse estupidamente, quando suas bocas se afastaram.

_ Você realmente se importa?_ ela perguntou ofegante.

_ Não, não de verdade_ Rony respondeu. E dessa vez foi ele que a beijou.

E não havia mais nada. Nem mochila, nem sapatos abandonados na Nova Zelândia. Nem o mundo lá fora. Nem realidade verdadeira. Só o que havia, era ele e Hermione. Era o certo, o natural. Era perfeito. Nada mais importava.

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa, esse capítulo foi praticamente um "parto". Desculpem a demora, mas infelizmente, acho que todos vão demorar assim pra sair. Mas vamos o que interessa...

**N/A 2:** Srt. Black, é isso aí, o amor está no ar (rsrs). Nesse novo capítulo fica mais evidente ainda, espero que goste. Obrigadinha pela review. Royal One, eu também adoro Ron e Malfoy "amigos" em fics, quando bem escrita sempre é cômica a maneira como eles se tratam. Mas, honestamente, acho difícil escrever sobre o Malfoy, mas eu tento (*-*). E quanto a Hermione saber da Grace... Bom, vamos ver no que dá. Obrigada, Royal. Allyne Granger ou _Lyke_, claro que lembro de você (^^). Estou feliz que esteja amando a fic. Você é uma fofa, obrigada pelo carinho. Juli Hale P. Cullen, imagina, eu só posso agradecer. É realmente importante, quando vocês me deixam reviews. Valeu, Juli.

Bom, é isso. Mais uma vez agradeço pelas reviews e pelos leitores fiéis que sempre estão aqui.

Então, até o próximo capítulo, gente.

Bjks!!!

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Eu sempre tive fé em você, Rony

**7. " Eu sempre tive fé em você, Rony"**

_ Oi!_ foi a primeira coisa que Rony disse para Hermione, quando abriu os olhos e notou que ela estava acordada, o encarando.

_ Oi!_ ela respondeu de volta, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

O quarto estava um pouco escuro, mas a luz da lua que entrava pela janela, permitia que eles pudessem se enxergar com clareza. E Rony gostava do que ele via. Do que agora ele podia ver. Finalmente! E era como se uma venda tivesse estado em seus olhos nos últimos dois anos, sendo arrancada agora para que ele pudesse enxergar todas as possibilidades. Tudo que ele negou a si mesmo, por egoísmo.

E aquele momento, deitado ao lado de Hermione na cama, olhando nos olhos dela, descrevia perfeitamente tudo que havia sido perdido. Ou melhor, o que ele não havia ganhado; uma felicidade diferente da que ele sentia em sua outra vida. Era outro tipo de realização. E era a melhor sensação do mundo. Saber que ele amava Hermione, era a melhor coisa que já lhe havia acontecido.

Hermione aproximou seu corpo nu do corpo igualmente nu de Rony e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem. E ele nunca havia sentido algo ao menos parecido com isso com nenhuma outra mulher.

_ Acho que nós dormimos muito, já está escuro_ Hermione falou contra o peito dele.

_ É. Mas honestamente, não estou com a mínima vontade de levantar dessa cama_ Rony disse e envolveu Hermione em seus braços.

_ Nem eu_ ela sorriu.

_ Você disse a seus pais que hora ia pegar as crianças?

_ Eu disse que precisaríamos ficar a sós por hoje, acho que eles entenderam bem. Então só vou buscá-los amanhã.

_ Ótimo!

_ Esse foi o melhor aniversário de casamento que tivemos.

_ Sério?

_ Sim. Foi tudo maravilhoso.

_ Falando nisso, e o meu presente?_ Rony perguntou rindo, ele afastou a cabeça pra poder olhá-la.

Hermione corou um pouco e lançou a Rony um olhar um pouco ansioso. Como quem pensa um pouco, ela se afastou dele e se sentou na cama, ficando de joelhos e de costas para ele.

_ Hermione, o quê...?

Mas antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Hermione afastou os cabelos que estavam caídos sobre suas costas, os puxando para a frente. Então, Rony viu. Um pouco abaixo do pescoço dela, estava escrito caprichosamente a mesma coisa que Rony leu na parte interna de sua aliança de casamento em seu primeiro dia naquela nova vida; _Ronald e Hermione para sempre_. Ele nem sequer percebeu que prendeu a respiração, quando levou a mão até a tatuagem. O local ainda estava vermelho como se tivesse sido feita recentemente.

_ Eu fiz hoje de manhã, depois que deixei as crianças na casa dos meus pais._ ela disse como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele. Então, ela se virou para Rony, o olhando como se buscasse sua aprovação.

Rony sentiu_ se é que era possível_ seu amor por ela aumentar.

_ Está lindo_ ele disse com um sorriso contido_ Mas você não precisava...

_ Precisava sim_ Hermione o cortou e se virou para ele_ Eu não fiz isso na intenção de você fazer a mesma coisa. É que nos últimos dias, eu te senti distante. Ficava me perguntando se alguma coisa mudou entre nós. Eu fiz essa tatuagem pra ficar claro que pra mim nada mudou. Não vai mudar nunca.

_ O que mudou pra mim... É que você se tornou mais importante_ era bom poder se sincero, Rony pensou. Porque era realmente aquilo, Hermione se tornara para ele, o que ela deveria ter sido sempre. A pessoa mais importante.

Hermione sorriu e se aproximou dele para beijá-lo. Ela então se deitou sobre o peito dele, como antes e Rony a abraçou.

Rony estava se sentindo tão feliz, tão vivo. Era como se vários caminhos de possibilidades tivessem se aberto para ele. E em todos esses caminhos, ele podia ver Hermione, Rose e Hugo. E pra surpresa dele, não foi difícil. E nem lhe parecia mais tão estranho assim, porque era o caminho natural a ser seguindo, era o certo.

_ Em que está pensando?_ Hermione perguntou.

_ Em nós. Na nossa família_ ele a abraçava e passava a mão de leve sobre a tatuagem.

_ Nós fizemos uma família bonita, não?

_ Sim, uma família linda_ ele respondeu e continuou seguindo pelo caminho natural. E agora, que ele já havia aceitado sua nova vida, sentiu que precisava saber de tudo_ Hermione, me conta como foi naquele dia em que eu ia para a Nova Zelândia... Me diz, porque eu decidi ficar.

_ Você fala como se não soubesse_ Hermione comentou. Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, com a testa franzida_ Afinal, você está aqui, não é? Suponho que você saiba...

_ Hermione, só me responda_ Rony pediu_ É claro que eu sei o por quê, mas eu quero ouvir o seu ponto de vista.

_ Meu ponto de vista?

_ É.

Rony achou que aquela seria uma boa maneira de saber a verdade. Não podia ser de outro jeito. Mas ele tinha que saber, tinha que saber porque não foi embora, porque de última hora resolveu ficar.

_ Bom, foi um momento difícil. Você estava disposto a ir embora jogar quadribol e eu estava desesperada_ Hermione começou, parecendo um pouco confusa com a situação. Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele, mas estava tensa_ Então, eu fiz a única coisa que achei que faria você mudar de idéia. E, honestamente, eu não tinha mais nenhum argumento.

_ Continue_ Rony pediu, prestando mais atenção ainda.

_ Eu disse que te amava.

Rony sorriu. Ele se lembrava disso. De Hermione dizer que o amava, mas depois disso na sua outra vida, ele tinha ido embora.

_ E aí?

_ Então, foi isso... Depois que eu disse que te amava, você... Você jogou sua mala no chão e correu até mim. E você me beijou_ ela ia dizendo emocionada. Rony ouviu a voz dela embargar_ Aí eu pedi mais uma vez pra você ficar e você relutou um pouco, mas no fim, disse que precisava pensar. Que antes, quando tinha decido ir, tinha sido por impulso... Você mandou uma carta para o presidente do time que queria te contratar na Nova Zelândia, pedindo uma semana pra decidir... Eles não quiseram esperar, então você decidiu ficar.

_ Aí começamos a namorar_ Rony deduziu.

_ Foi_ Hermione sorriu, ainda muito emotiva_ Namoramos um ano e então casamos. Lembra que nossos pais tentaram nos convencer a esperar mais?_ ela perguntou_ Mas nós não quisemos...

Rony se lembrou de Angelina ter dito que ele e Hermione estavam juntos há sete anos. Então, foi um ano de namoro e seis de casamento. Sete anos de felicidade, Angelina disse. Rony sorriu.

_ Casamos só um pouquinho depois de Harry e Gina terem tido o James_ Hermione continuou_ Gina ficou tão feliz com nosso casamento, lembra? Ela dizia que só assim para as pessoas esquecerem um pouquinho dela e de Harry.

_ Como assim?

_ O quê? Vai dizer que você não lembra de como todo mundo ficou quando Gina anunciou que estava grávida? Quer dizer, ela só tinha 18 anos e nem casados ela e Harry eram ainda. Eles dois tiveram que ouvir meses de críticas, mesmo depois de casados, mas então James nasceu e pouco tempo depois nos casamos e os ânimos se acalmaram.

_ Harry e Gina foram bem _apressadinhos_, hein?_ Rony comentou, surpreso com tanta informação.

_ Sim. Não é à toa que já têm três filhos_ Hermione riu.

_ Continua. Continua me contando.

_ O que mais você quer que eu diga, amor? Você sabe tudo.

_ É o seu ponto de vista. Eu quero ouvi-lo.

_ Você tá tão estranho!

_ É, eu sei. Mas, por favor, eu quero ouvir. Me fala sobre o nosso casamento, nossas vidas com _nossos filhos_.

_ Nós somos felizes_ Hermione suspirou. Rony podia senti-la inquieta, mas era importante pra ele ter noção de algumas coisas_ Sempre fomos, desde o começo. Quer dizer, é claro que tivemos desentendimentos e problemas, mas isso todo casal têm. No fim, nós sempre superamos tudo.

_ Isso é ótimo. Falando nas crianças, você não acha que Rose e Hugo são nomes muito legais?_ ele perguntou, esperando que ela fosse levada por aquilo e chegasse aonde ele queria. E o que ele queria era saber quem havia dado os nomes as crianças.

_ São sim. Achei muito justo a maneira como nós escolhemos os nomes. Você escolher o da menina e eu o do menino. No fim, escolhemos bem.

_ São ótimos nomes.

_ Sim. Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_ Qualquer coisa.

_ Você ainda está confuso como naquele dia?_ quando ela perguntou, Rony sabia que ela estava se referindo ao seu primeiro dia naquela nova vida.

_ Um pouco, mas as coisas estão mais claras agora.

_ Ainda acho que você devia ir ao médico. Isso não é normal, Rony. Ninguém fica meio _desorientado_ da noite para o dia.

_ Eu estou bem, Hermione. Aliás, nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida_ e aquilo era verdade. E Rony se sentiu bobo, por pensar que antes conhecia a felicidade. Sua felicidade antiga não era nada, comparada a que ele sentia agora.

_ Mas...

_ Sem _mas_ _Rony a cortou animado, então ele a afastou um pouco. Quando Hermione se virou pra ele, Rony a beijou cheio de desejo.

_ Nossa!_ Hermione exclamou, quando se afastaram_ Você pode fazer isso sempre que quiser que eu fique quieta.

Ambos sorriram.

_ O que você acha de continuarmos a comemoração?_ ele perguntou com malícia_ Afinal, ainda é nosso aniversário de casamento.

Hermione o encarou profundamente.

_ Eu poderia _comemorar_ pelo resto da minha vida.

E ela disse aquilo com tanta paixão, que Rony sentiu sua respiração falhar e depois acelerar absurdamente. Ele tinha consciência de que parecia um adolescente bobo e apaixonado. Mas ele se sentia assim e sendo honesto com si mesmo, Rony chegou a conclusão que não se importava. Que mal havia em estar perdidamente apaixonado por alguém? Que mal havia em sentir aquele frio no estômago só porque naquele momento Hermione o beijou desesperadamente? Não, não havia mal nenhum. Pelo contrário. Era o certo. E Rony mal podia esperar, para se perder nos braços dela de novo.

* * *

Quando a campainha de sua casa tocou, Rony poderia esperar qualquer pessoa, menos aquela que estava parada ali na sua porta. Ele se viu tentado a fechar a porta na cara dela, e fingir que ela não havia estado ali. Mas aquilo não seria educado, então não o fez.

_ O que você quer?_ ele perguntou ácidamente.

Grace Collins o encarava com um misto de surpresa e mágoa. Rony sentiu um pouco de pena, mas se perguntava por que raios ele estava traindo Hermione.

_ Eu posso entrar?_ Grace perguntou timidamente.

_ Não, Grace. Hermione foi buscar as crianças na casa dos pais dela, ela não vai demorar_ Rony disse um pouco impaciente. Se Hermione chegasse, que explicação ele daria a ela para Grace estar lá?

_ O que eu tenho pra fazer também não vai ser demorado. Por favor, Rony me deixe entrar_ ela insistiu_ Ou você prefere que conversemos aqui na porta, onde seus vizinhos trouxas podem nos ver?

Rony olhou para os lados se dando conta só agora dessa possibilidade. Ele não precisava disso. Então com um suspiro cansado, ele abriu mais a porta, dando passagem a Grace. Ela entrou rápido e ficou parada ainda muito perto da porta, muito perto de Rony.

_ Então, o que você quer?_ Rony repetiu a pergunta, indo para longe dela.

_ Quero saber como você está_ ela disse. Apertava firmemente uma mão na outra_ Desde o almoço na Gina que não sei nada de você...

_ Eu estou ótimo. Era só isso que você queria? Saber como eu estava? Se era, você podia ter mandado um coruja, sei lá. Não precisava ter vindo aqui.

_ Não é só isso_ Grace respondeu chateada.

_ Então?

_ Por que você está me tratando assim? O que foi que eu fiz pra você agir desse modo comigo?

_ Eu acho que você não entende_ Rony disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

_ É claro que eu não entendo. Como eu poderia? Não faz sentido você me tratar assim depois do que aconteceu_ Grace reclamou.

_ Grace, eu sou casado_ Rony se sentiu satisfeito em dizer aquilo, soava muito bem. Mas naquele momento, ele só queria que Grace o deixasse em paz.

_ Eu sei disso, mas no dia em que _nos beijamos_, você não pareceu realmente se importar.

Rony piscou algumas vezes, depois que ouviu aquelas palavras. Grace disse _"no dia em que nos beijamos"_. Ela não disse _"no dia em que nós fizemos sexo"_ ou coisa parecida. Será que era isso, fora apenas um beijo?

_ O que aconteceu entre nós exatamente?_ ele perguntou, cheio de ansiedade.

_ Como assim? Não haja como se você não lembrasse, Rony_ Grace estava a beira das lágrimas agora_ Quer dizer, eu sei que você estava muito bêbado no dia em que aquele beijo rolou, mas não acredito que você não lembre.

_ Foi só um beijo? Só isso?_ Rony perguntou maravilhado.

_ Você sabe que foi, podia ter acontecido algo além, mas você quase desmaiou em cima de mim, depois do beijo, de tão bêbado que estava...

Fora só um beijo. Nada mais, só isso. Ele nunca havia dormido com aquela mulher. Fora só um maldito beijo, e mesmo sendo só isso, seu _eu_ nessa vida se importava. Se não se importasse, não teria quase chorado ao contar pra Malfoy que tinha _traído_ Hermione. Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de traição.

Naquele momento, Rony se sentiu mais orgulhoso de si mesmo, do que nunca.

_ Foi só um beijo, Grace. E mesmo assim, só porque eu estava bêbado. Você não devia ter levado tão à sério_ ele disse, achando quase impossível não sorrir.

_ Pra mim, não foi tão simples assim_ Grace falou, as primeiras lágrimas começavam a cair_ Aquele beijo significou muito pra mim.

_ Eu sinto muito por isso então. Mas é melhor você esquecer.

Rony sabia que de certa forma, estava sendo cruel. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz de uma vez.

_ Eu não posso esquecer_ Grace se aproximou dele_ Eu _quero_ você, Rony.

Ela então, encostou as mãos no peito de Rony, por cima da camisa que ele usava. Rony a segurou pelos pulsos, e com firmeza, mas sem agressividade, a afastou.

_ Por favor, Grace, não comece.

_ Olha, nós podemos ficar em segredo. Ninguém vai saber_ ela insistiu, esperançosa.

_ Acha que eu faria isso com Hermione?_ Rony perguntou, enojado.

_ O que ela não souber, não vai magoá-la.

Quando Grace disse aquilo, Rony chegou a uma conclusão óbvia. Ele nunca faria nada que pudesse machucar Hermione. Só de pensar nessa hipótese, ele se sentia mal.

_ Mas vai me magoar.

Grace se afastou um pouco, o encarando ferida.

_ Por que você não segue o seu coração?_ ela perguntou, o encarando.

A resposta para aquele pergunta, era simples, Rony se deu conta. Ele não precisou de mais que um segundo para perceber aquilo.

_ Hermione é o meu coração.

Rony a viu se afastar mais ainda. Ela parecia chocada, e o olhava como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Então, de repente, sua expressão se tornou furiosa.

_ Você não vai se livrar de mim_ ela gritou_ Eu vou_ contar tudo_ à Hermione.

_ Você não vai fazer isso_ Rony disse, sentindo um repentina fúria tomar conta dele_ Foi só um beijo, Grace. Mas que droga!

_ Não importa, eu vou contar à ela. Quero ver se o casamento de vocês vai continuar tão firme, depois que ela souber...

_ Não se atreva, ou eu vou...

_ Vai fazer o quê? Me bater?_ Grace o desafiou.

Nesse momento, Rony se sentiu perder totalmente o controle. Ele avançou em Grace, como um louco e a segurou pelos braços, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

_ Eu não vou deixar que você estrague a minha vida, entendeu? Eu estou feliz, como nunca fui antes e você não vai tirar isso de mim_ ele gritou contra o rosto dela.

_ Me solta, você está me machucando_ Grace choramingou.

Rony a largou com um empurrão, que quase a fez cair no chão. Ele passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos, respirando fundo. Ele não era assim, ele não ameaçava mulheres, mas estava se sentindo tão acuado, tão vulnerável... E de qualquer forma, Grace o provocou. Rony, então se viu andando de um lado para o outro na sala, desesperado, enquanto Grace chorava num canto.

_ Se você ficar comigo, eu prometo que não conto nada_ Grace disse e Rony parou de andar, e a encarou incrédulo.

_ Por que você está fazendo isso?

_ Eu já disse. Eu quero você.

_ Você é louca!

_ Louca por você, Rony. Você não percebe isso?_ Grace já não chorava, ela voltou a se aproximar. Rony se afastou na defensiva, quando a campainha tocou.

Aquela não era uma hora para uma visita, Rony pensou. Tudo que ele menos precisava era de alguém ali pra deixar a situação ainda mais complicada. Ele ficou quieto, e esperou que Grace fizesse o mesmo. Mas então a porta se abriu bruscamente, e ele, por instinto, chegou a se mexer para pegar sua varinha no bolso traseiro da calça jeans, mas parou no meio do caminho ao se dar conta de quem havia entrado em sua casa tão tempestuosamente.

Angelina estava parada à porta, olhando dele para Grace, com seriedade. Ela então fechou a porta atrás de si.

_ _Angelina_, mas o quê...?

_ Falo com você num instante.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Angelina caminhou até Grace, que parecia desesperada, e lhe deu um tapa tão forte, que ecoou pela sala inteira. Grace cambaleou para trás e só não caiu, porque se apoiou em dos sofás. Rony olhava tudo boquiaberto.

_ Você pediu por isso_ Angelina disse, olhando pra Grace com tanto desprezo, que Rony não se surpreenderia se a cunhada cuspisse na jovem a qualquer momento. Grace levou a mão até a bochecha que fora golpeada e começou a chorar baixinho_ Vai embora, _vadia_. E eu juro que se você _contar alguma coisa_ à Hermione, da próxima vez não será só um tapa.

Aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para Grace. Ela olhou de Angelina para Rony e depois para Angelina novamente, então saiu correndo pela porta da frente, com a mão no rosto. Rony olhava pra Angelina completamente abismado.

_ Como você sabia que ela queria contar à Hermione?

_ Eu fiz uma coisa muito feia, eu ouvi atrás da porta_ Angelina confessou, embora desse um pequeno sorriso.

_ Como você sabia que Grace estava aqui?_ Rony perguntou, chocado.

_ Bom, eu estava na casa da Gina, e Fleur e _essa daí_ também estavam_ Angelina começou, ela cruzou os braços e adotou aquela máscara de indiferença tão típica dela. Rony se perguntou se isso havia começado, quando Fred a traiu_ Em determinado momento, Fleur disse a Gina que chamasse Hermione também, tipo uma reunião de garotas, sabe? Então Gina disse que a tinha chamado, mas que ela não poderia ir, porque tinha que ir buscar Rose e Hugo na casa dos pais... E eu vi a maneira como aquela _cretina_ ficou quando ouviu isso. Eu não sou burra, ela pensou a mesma coisa que eu. Que você estava sozinho aqui.

_ Por isso ela veio_ Rony refletiu.

_ Sim_ Angelina bufou_ Menos de cinco minutos depois que Gina tinha dito que Hermione não estava em casa, _Grace_ arranjou uma desculpa para ir embora. Eu não esperei muito e fiz o mesmo. Eu segui a minha intuição. Algo me dizia que ela vinha pra cá, então aparatei do lado da sua casa, pra que ninguém me visse. E então eu me escondi e a vi na sua porta, vi vocês falarem alguma coisa e depois você a deixou entrar... Eu sei que é uma completa invasão de privacidade, mas eu tive que ouvir a conversa de vocês.

_ Eu entendo, Angelina_ Rony disse_ Então, você ouviu tudo?

_ Bom, ouvi o importante, pelo menos. Ouvi que foi só um beijo que houve entre vocês e que você estava bêbado, quando aconteceu. E ouvi também essa _cara de pau _se oferecer para ser sua amante e você desprezá-la. E até ouvi os berros que você deu com ela_ dizendo isso, ela sorriu.

_ Você viu? Eu não sou um safado_ Rony sorriu de volta.

_ Pois é, você não é. Eu sempre tive fé em você, Rony.

_ Sério? Obrigado!_ Rony disse orgulhoso, mas de repente, ele murchou, quando se lembrou da ameaça de Grace_ Mas ela vai contar à Hermione.

_ Não vai não_ Angelina afirmou_ Ela sabe que se fizer isso, vai ter que se entender comigo. E

modéstia à parte, ela morre de medo de mim.

_ É, deu pra perceber.

_ Acredite em mim, Rony. Se ela sonhar em contar, eu vou fazer da cara dela um saco de areia.

_ Você é _má_, Angelina_ Rony riu.

_ Sou mesmo. Principalmente quando se metem com a _minha_ família_ Angelina disse com firmeza, mas estava dando um meio sorriso.

_ Por que se importa tanto com isso, Angelina? Quer dizer, eu fico feliz em contar com você, mas não é obrigação sua preservar meu casamento...

_ Pelo simples fato, de que eu não quero que ela faça com vocês o que fez comigo.

_ Você não precisava estar fazendo isso por mim, mas ainda assim, você está. Isso significa muito. Obrigado, Angelina. De verdade.

_ Não seja bobo. O que estou fazendo por você, eu faria por qualquer pessoa dessa família_ ela disse meio resmungando, mas para a surpresa de Rony, ela havia corado.

_ Não, é sério. Você está sendo fantástica.

_ Eu sempre fui fantástica_ Angelina continuou, tentando soar indiferente, mas ela deu um pequeno sorriso. E impossivelmente, corou mais ainda.

Rony sorriu.

_ Bom, eu preciso ir. Acho que por hoje meu trabalho está feito, né?_ ela disse, ainda sorrindo um pouco.

_ Por que não fica pra esperar Hermione chegar?_ Rony sugeriu.

_ Seria ótimo, mas não vai dar. Alex e Roxanne estão com Jorge e da última vez que os deixei sozinhos com o pai, Jorge tinha ensinado Alex a fazer um doce que faz as orelhas das pessoas crescerem até ficarem do tamanho de orelhas de elefantes. Ele disse que era um novo invento para as _Gemialidades Weasley__ Rony riu e em seguida, Angelina riu também.

_ Tá certo_ Rony falou, recuperando o fôlego.

_ Então, vou indo.

Enquanto ela se dirigia até a porta, Rony se lembrou de algo que os dois haviam falado no quartinho de Lily, filha de Harry e Gina.

_ Angelina?_ ele a chamou, quando ela já havia alcançado a maçaneta da porta. Angelina se virou para ele, esperando_ Você vai fazer aquilo que eu te falei quando conversamos no dia do almoço na Gina?

_ O quê?_ ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

_ Falar com Fred. O assunto pendente que vocês têm, lembra?

_ Ah sim!_ Angelina respondeu e seu rosto se suavizou. Ela fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando se deveria dizer algo. Por fim, decidiu dizer_ É, eu tenho pensado nisso.

Ela então deu um leve sorriso e saiu.

Rony sorriu também e desejou que Angelina pudesse resolver esse assunto e que a paz voltasse a reinar entre ela, Jorge e Fred.

Caminhou até o sofá e se sentou. Se sentia tão leve naquele momento, que nem parecia que minutos atrás, tenha tido a vontade de estrangular Grace Collins. Ele não tinha 100% de certeza de que Grace não contaria nada à Hermione. Mas de uma coisa, Rony tinha certeza absoluta. Havia encontrado em Angelina, mais que uma cunhada ou uma amiga dos tempos de escola. Naquela jovem decidida e imponente, havia encontrado uma verdadeira irmã.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, eu sinceramente, adorei escrever esse capítulo. Me digam o que acharam da participação da Angelina. E o que acharam da _tatoo_ da Hermione? E sim, eu adoro escrever sobre mulheres obcecadas pelo Rony (quem leu _De volta ao seu coração_ sabe bem disso.) Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo também.

**N/A 2:** Srt. Black, essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos (rsrsrs). E não, não falta muito pra você saber. Feliz que você está achando tudo maravilhoso. Muito, muito obrigada. Ron and Mione 4ever!, que bom que você está achando que estou fazendo um bom trabalho. É bom ler isso, porque estou me esforçando muito. Obrigada, viu? Jubz047, Rony e Hermione é meu casal favorito também, nem sei se conseguiria escrever sobre outro casal. Obrigada pela review, Jubs. *Lyke* (ou Allyne Granger, como você prefere?), chegando com uma review carinhosa como sempre (*-*). Obrigada por todo esse_ love_, como você diz (^^). Lua Tonks, parei na parte melhor, é? (kkkk) É que não tenho jeito pra escrever coisas mais picantes (eu acho). Obrigada pela review, Lua. Ma Weasley, obrigada por essa primeira review. Significa muito. Espero que você apareça mais vezes (^^).

**N/A 3:** Aposto que vocês acharam que o Rony tinha mesmo traído a Hermione, né? Bom, eu pelo menos, não considero traição isso que aconteceu entre ele e a Grace.

Ah, quero agradecer a todos que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos. Vocês são demais.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Bjks!!!

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Por favor, não me esqueça

**8. " Por favor, não me esqueça"**

Dois meses. Dois meses de uma felicidade que Rony nem sabia que existia. Ele não se lembrava de ter tido nada parecido antes. Pensar que ele se achava feliz em sua outra vida, até soava ridículo. Aquilo não era felicidade comparado ao que ele tinha agora; Hermione, Rose e Hugo. E sua família e amigos. E, graças a Deus, sem Grace Collins.

É claro que ele sentia falta de algumas coisas da sua outra realidade. Sentia saudades terríveis de Meg e David. Volta e meia, Rony se pegava pensando em seus amigos da Nova Zelândia e se sentia um pouco deprimido, mas era completamente suportável, e havia se acostumado. Ele sempre sentiria saudades, mas ele tinha sua família agora. E era o que ele mais prezava.

_ Ah, está tudo tão lindo!_ Rony ouviu Hermione dizer a seu lado. Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Eles estavam lado a lado no quintal de sua casa, parados próximos à enorme mesa, com bolo e doces, posta perto da cerca de madeira. O quintal estava cheio. Seus pais, irmãos com suas esposas e Gina e Harry, Lupin e Tonks e até Malfoy com seu filho_ que estava estranhamente enturmado com James e Alvo, para desgosto de Harry_ estavam lá. Seus amigos de Hogwarts e seus filhos também. E agora Rose, seus sobrinhos e os filhos de seus amigos corriam pelo lugar gritando e brincando. Era o aniversário de um ano de Hugo.

Observou seu filho nos braços de Gina, enquanto o fotógrafo contratado especialmente para a festa, tirava fotos dos dois. Rony estava tão feliz. Na semana anterior, Hugo dera seus primeiros passos e no começo dessa semana, disse sua primeira palavra; papai. É claro que o menino não dissera papai com exatidão, afinal era apenas um bebê, mas foi com clareza o suficiente para que Rony e Hermione pudessem entender. Se Malfoy o tivesse visto no instante em que aquilo aconteceu, provavelmente teria zombado dele, porque Rony quase chorou.

_ Lembra do primeiro aniversário da Rose?_ Hermione perguntou emocionada_ Parece que foi ontem. Agora é o Hugo. Nem acredito que meu bebêzinho, que até _ontem estava na minha barriga_, já está fazendo um ano...

Rony concordou. Ele se sentiu mal por um instante. Gostaria de ter visto Rose andar e falar pela primeira vez, e de ter estado presente nas gestações dela e de Hugo. Mas, o pensamento de que tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, para ver _suas_ crianças maravilhosas crescerem, o reconfortou.

_ Pois é. Mas eles ainda estão no começo de suas vidas, Hermione. Temos muito pra acompanhar ainda_ ele comentou, satisfeito.

_ Sim, eu sei. Mas eles estão crescendo tão rápido. O tempo parece que voa...

Disso, Rony não podia discordar. Ele já estava naquela vida há dois meses, e ele mal se deu conta do tempo passando. Devia ser, porque estava tudo tão bom.

_ Da próxima vez, Rony, vá você mesmo pegar seu suco_ Harry resmungou, se aproximando. Ele tinha Lily nos braços e um copo de suco de abóbora na outra mão, que entregou a Rony assim que estava perto o suficiente. Usava um chapéu de cone, desses de festas infantis, na cabeça. Rony riu e tomou um gole do suco_ A decoração está bem bonita.

_ Obrigada, Harry!_ Hermione falou_ Mas o mérito, como sempre, é quase todo da Gina. Ela realmente entende de decoração de festas.

_ Nem me fale. Tem que ver o que ela está planejando para o aniversário da Lily...

_ Dá pra imaginar_ Rony falou_ Foi um trabalho pra gente convencer ela de que uma festa simples no quintal de casa era o suficiente. Ela queria que comemorássemos o aniversário do Hugo num Parque de Diversões.

Os três riram, e olharam para onde o fotógrafo ainda tirava fotos de Gina e Hugo. Agora outras crianças, inclusive Rose, estavam aglomeradas ao redor deles, posando para as fotos também.

_ Amor, temos que tirar fotos com as crianças também_ Hermione comentou de repente.

_ Mais?_ Rony perguntou, espantado e sem querem derramou um pouco de suco na camisa que usava. Mas pra quê mais fotos? Eles haviam feito praticamente um _book_ de tantas fotos que tiraram com Rose e Hugo, no começo da festa.

_ Sim, quanto mais, melhor. Eu quero ter quantas recordações puder.

_ Ok. Hum... Vou entrar e trocar essa blusa.

_ Eu posso tirar a mancha com um feitiço_ Hermione disse e então ficou pensativa_ Hum, mas minha varinha está dentro de casa.

_ A minha também.

_ Está com sua varinha aí, Harry?_ Hermione perguntou.

_ Tá na mochila, na sala de vocês.

_ Nós já fomos mais precavidos, hein. Se algum comensal da morte aparecesse aqui, estaríamos todos mortos_ Rony comentou, achando graça

_ Não diga besteiras, Rony_ Hermione disse, mas esboçava um meio sorriso.

_ Certo, vou trocar a blusa. Já volto.

_ Nós vamos cantar os parabéns daqui a pouco, temos que tirar mais algumas fotos antes, não demore.

Rony ouviu Hermione dizer, quando já entrava pela porta dos fundos que dava na cozinha. Ah, ele não perderia isso por nada no mundo. O momento que seu filho fosse "soprar" as velinhas era único. Rony nunca se imaginou se empolgando com algo assim, mas lá estava ele, ansioso para ter Hugo nos braços, enquanto os presentes cantavam parabéns. E daqui há alguns anos botar seu filho no colo, e mostrar pra ele as fotos de seu primeiro aniversário.

***********************

Enquanto procurava no guarda-roupa por uma camisa limpa, Rony ouviu pela porta entreaberta do quarto, vozes no corredor. Instantaneamente, ele parou o que estava fazendo.

_ Podíamos perfeitamente conversar na sala ou até mesmo lá fora_ uma voz feminina conhecida, resmungou.

_ Lá fora não dava, _seu marido_ não ia gostar_ outra voz conhecida. Era um dos gêmeos.

Rony não precisou pensar muito para saber que aqueles dois no corredor, eram Fred e Angelina. Ele soltou um bufo de impaciência, quando se deu conta de que enquanto eles estivessem ali, ele não poderia sair do quarto, sem parecer que estava ouvindo a conversa.

_ O que você quer, Fred?

_ Eu? Foi você que me mandou uma coruja ontem dizendo que queria conversar.

_ Sim, mas não queria fazer isso aqui. Estamos no meio da festa do nosso sobrinho...

_ Honestamente, eu não acho que tenha necessidade de esperar mais. Vamos falar de uma vez.

_ Eu não tenho certeza do que dizer.

"_Ah, você sabe o que dizer, Angelina"._ Rony disse em pensamento. _"O assunto não resolvido, lembra? Sei que você pode fazer isso"_. Ele sentiu quase obrigação de apoiá-la, depois de tudo que ela havia feito por ele. Só pelo fato de tê-lo livrado definitivamente de Grace Collins, ela já merecia um prêmio. Ele caminhou sem fazer barulho e se encostou à parede próxima a porta.

_ Bom, você não me chamou aqui pra ficar olhando pra minha cara, se fosse isso, você poderia olhar pro Jorge_ Fred falou com ironia e Rony teve vontade de chutar o irmão.

"_Seja legal, seu idiota! Ela já está fazendo muito se dando ao trabalho de tentar resolver as coisas com você"_.

Houve um silêncio, no qual a única coisa que Rony podia ouvir, era o relógio de pêndulo do seu quarto. Então alguém suspirou. Fred.

_ Desculpe. Eu sei que sou um idiota.

_ Sim, você é.

Outro silêncio e Rony se sentiu ansioso, como aquelas pessoas quando estão lendo um livro querido e desejando que no final, tudo ficasse bem.

_ Eu não queria que as coisas acabassem daquele jeito_ Fred começou.

_ Nem eu_ Angelina concordou, e sua voz estava neutra.

_ Eu não quis magoar você_ Fred continuou.

_ Mas magoou.

_ Eu sinto muito.

_ Eu também_ e nesse momento, Rony notou alguma coisa se quebrar na voz de Angelina.

_ O que eu posso fazer? Eu faria qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar.

Houve um outro suspiro e dessa vez, era Angelina.

_ Era por isso que eu queria conversar com você, pra dizer que eu já te perdoei. Há muito tempo eu te perdoei.

_ Achei que você me odiasse.

_ Eu nunca te odiei, Fred. Eu tive raiva de você, muita raiva. E mágoa, mas não ódio. Acho que te perdoei, quando me aproximei de Jorge. Vi que não adiantava guardar aquilo dentro de mim, não quando eu estava sendo feliz de novo.

_ Mas, no entanto, você se afastou totalmente de mim_ Fred disse baixo.

_ O que você esperava? Que nos tornássemos amigos? Isso nunca vai acontecer.

_ Mas você disse que me perdoou...

_ São coisas diferentes. Eu posso conviver com você, posso sentar e ter uma conversa civilizada, mas nunca seremos amigos, Fred. Sejamos realistas, por favor. Eu seria hipócrita se fingisse que as coisas seriam como antes, que seriamos amigos como éramos antes do namoro, quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts.

_ Então?_ Rony sentiu pena do irmão. Sua voz soou triste, sem vida.

_ Eu te perdoei, mas eu nunca vou esquecer. Mas estou disposta a tentar um coleguismo.

_ Parece razoável.

_ É o justo.

_ E quanto ao Jorge?

_ O que tem ele?

_ Ele me odeia. Ele nunca vai deixar você se reaproximar de mim...

_ Jorge não te odeia. Você é tudo de que ele mais sente falta na vida.

_ Não é verdade. Ele me ignora completamente e quando me olha, parece que quer cuspir em mim.

_ Porque você sempre o provoca na primeira oportunidade_ Angelina rebateu.

_ Eu... Eu só faço isso, porque detesto quando ele finge que não estou por perto.

_ Fred, foi você quem parou de falar com ele.

_ Eu sei, e me arrependo. É a segunda coisa da qual eu mais me arrependo... A primeira, foi ter _perdido você_.

Rony engoliu em seco. Ele mal acreditava que estava ali, encostado à parede, ouvindo uma conversa tão íntima entre seu irmão e sua cunhada. E sua expectativa só crescia.

_ Fred, por favor! Eu não quero ouvir isso_ Angelina disse na defensiva.

_ Eu ainda te amo, Angelina_ Fred continuou, como se a jovem não tivesse dito nada.

_ Não diga isso_ Angelina o cortou e Rony apesar de não poder vê-la, a imaginou de braços cruzados, evitando olhar para Fred_ Eu realmente não sei o que você está querendo me dizendo algo assim...

_ Eu não estou querendo nada. Não quero me meter entre você e Jorge, eu nunca faria isso.

_ Então é o quê?_ ela o desafiou.

_ É a verdade, só isso. E eu queria que você soubesse.

Rony sentiu um estranho orgulho de Fred naquele momento. Imaginava como deveria ser difícil dizer a alguém que tinha mágoa sua, que você a amava. Dizer, mesmo sabendo que não mudaria muita coisa, ou nada.

_ Eu... Isso não faz diferença agora_ Rony ouviu Angelina dizer, mas ela parecia comovida. Sua voz estava trêmula.

_ Acho que ouvir de alguém que essa pessoa te ama, sempre faz diferença_ Fred tentou.

_ Mas eu prefiro que você não diga. Por favor!

_ Eu não vou mais dizer então. O que importa é que agora você sabe.

Outro silêncio.

_ Acho melhor voltarmos lá pra fora_ Angelina disse.

_ Vai você, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

_ Tá certo!_ Angelina concordou e em seguida Rony ouviu alguns passos se distanciando, mas logo pararam, como se ela estivesse indo embora e depois parado no meio do caminho. Houve um novo silêncio_ Eu espero que você seja feliz, Fred. De verdade. E principalmente, espero que você e Jorge se entendam...

_ Eu também!

Novos passos e Rony soube que dessa vez, ela havia ido. Ele ouviu Fred suspirar e então dizer:

_ Você já pode sair, Rony. Espero que tenha se divertido ouvindo minha conversa particular_ Rony deu um pulo ao ouvir isso. Ele não se mexeu se sentindo completamente constrangido, então ele se remexeu inquieto quando Fred apareceu à porta, se no encostando no batente_ _Seu fofoqueiro_.

_ Eu não tenho culpa se vocês estavam conversando no meio do corredor. Vocês podiam ter ido pro banheiro, sei lá...

_ Claro, porque o banheiro é o lugar ideal pra se ter uma conversa séria_ Fred disse com ironia.

_ O corredor também não é.

_ Afinal, o que você estava fazendo aí _escondido_, ouvindo a minha conversa?

_ Eu não estava escondido. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar te vigiando_ Rony resmungou_ Eu só queria pegar uma camisa limpa, então vocês apareceram...

_ E aí você esqueceu da camisa limpa e ficou nos ouvindo_ Fred concluiu, apontando para a camisa de Rony, onde havia uma mancha de suco de abóbora. Rony imediatamente tirou a camisa.

_ Eu não não esqueci, só me distraí.

_ Sei..._ Fred murmurou, enquanto sorria debochadamente.

_ _Vai se ferrar_, Fred_ Rony rosnou e caminhou de volta até o guarda-roupa_ Ao invés de você ficar me enchendo o saco, você devia era estar feliz por Angelina ter te perdoado.

_ Eu estou feliz!_ Fred falou_ É claro que teria sido melhor, se nós selássemos nossa recém reconstituída amizade _com um beijo_, mas...

_ Não seja idiota! É da Angie que você tá falando, esposa do seu irmão gêmeo, lembra? Ah, eu adoraria que ele te ouvisse falando isso_ Rony fantasiou sorrindo. Ele retirou de dentro do guarda-roupa uma camisa azul.

_ Eu também adoraria_ Fred concordou ainda sorrindo com deboche e Rony o olhou não mais divertido_ Além do mais, não é nada que ele não saiba.

_ Você não pode ser tão canalha pra querer beijar a esposa do seu irmão...

Houve mais um silêncio, entre tantos que Rony já havia presenciado aquele dia, no qual ele e Fred apenas se encararam. A expressão cínica de Fred havia desaparecido repentinamente, e ele encarava Rony, extremamente sério agora.

_ Acha mesmo que eu faria isso?_ Fred então perguntou, parecendo ofendido.

Rony parou para pensar um instante. Por mais que nessa realidade, Fred fosse um pouco solitário e amargurado e que constantemente parecia querer chatear Jorge, no fundo Rony sabia que ele não faria algo do tipo. Rony podia ver nos olhos de seu irmão agora, que ele jamais faria alguma coisa para magoar Jorge e Angelina outra vez.

_ Não!_ Rony finalmente respondeu e voltou sua atenção para sua camisa.

_ Ótimo!_ Fred então passou as mãos nos cabelos_ Olha, eu vou voltar pra festa.

_ Ok!

Rony concordou, enquanto enfiava a camisa limpa pela cabeça. Quando, então olhou para a porta, seu irmão não estava mais lá. Ele suspirou e caminhou até o banheiro do quarto e jogou a camisa manchada dentro do cesto de roupa suja. Quando saiu soltou um palavrão ao se assustar com alguém sentado em sua cama.

_ Não é uma palavra muito bonita, Sr Weasley_ Alvo Dumbledore disse, o olhando através de seus óculos de meia-lua.

_ Desculpe, professor. Mas é que o senhor e assustou.

_ Não foi minha intenção_ Dumbledore disse serenamente.

_ Achei que não apareceria de novo. Quer dizer, já faz dois meses desde a última vez_ Rony se aproximou, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

_ Sim, dois meses_ Dumbledore então se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto, indo em direção a uma prateleira próxima a cama. Ele observou as fotos que estavam ali.

Foram fotos tiradas nos últimos dois meses. Rony, sempre com Hermione e as crianças. Num piquenique, num parque de diversões, andando de barco, brincando no jardim D' Toca num domingo... Momentos especiais que Rony havia passado com sua família.

_ São fotos muito bonitas_ Dumbledore comentou, ainda observando as fotos.

_ Obrigado!_ Rony respondeu sem emoção. Ele não sabia o por quê, mas um sentimento ruim se formou na boca de seu estômago.

_ Vocês parecem felizes_ então Dumbledore se virou para ele e Rony não gostou da expressão séria no rosto do homem_ _Você_ parece feliz.

_ Eu estou. Muito!_ o jovem afirmou com fervor. Ele estava mais feliz do que jamais estivera antes.

_ Isso é ótimo... Você entendeu. Aceitou, finalmente! Então agora está na hora.

_ Hora de quê, professor?

_ Você já pode voltar.

* * *

__ Eu quero voltar_ Rony disse esperançosamente_ Quero voltar pra minha vida antiga._

__ Ainda não está na hora, Sr Weasley._

__ Então quando vai ser a hora?_

__ Quando entender e aceitar o que tem aqui._

* * *

Rony balançou a cabeça. Não. Não. Não.

_ Do que está falando, professor?_ ele perguntou debilmente.

Ele sabia do que Dumbledore estava falando. Quando Rony aceitasse, entendesse que essa sempre deveria ter sido a sua vida, ele poderia voltar. E agora ele entendia, aceitava. E ele amava aquilo. Não era justo.

_ Está na hora de voltar para sua vida.

_ Essa é a minha vida_ Rony disse com a garganta seca. Nunca sentiu tanto medo em toda a sua vida. Ele preferia enfrentar mil dementadores, preferia estar cara-a-cara com Voldemort. Qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

_ Sua verdadeira vida.

_ Essa é minha verdadeira vida_ insistiu.

Dumbledore o encarou um instante em silêncio e Rony sentiu o medo tomando proporções surpreendentes.

_ Rony, isso não é real.

_ É real pra mim_ Rony continuou. Era real, ele estava lá. Estava lá há dois meses. É claro que era real.

_ Você não pode ficar.

_ Mas eu quero. É única coisa que eu quero na vida. Eu não quero mais nada, só isso.

Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Então, além do medo, veio o desespero. Um desespero tão grande, que ele sentia dificuldade de respirar.

_ Eu sei_ Dumbledore disse brandamente_ E era essa a intenção. Você saber o quanto isso é importante. O que poderia ter sido...

_ O que poderia ter sido não, professor_ Rony quase gritou. Seus olhos, ele sabia, estavam cheios de lágrimas_ O que _é_.

_ Não é real.

_ Você já disse isso e eu já disse que é real pra mim.

_ Eu sinto muito, mas _isso__ Dumbledore fez um gesto mostrando o lugar ao redor_ acabou.

_ _Não!__ dessa vez, Rony gritou. Ele não se importou que sua voz fosse ouvida pela casa e talvez até no quintal.

Dumbledore cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo e o encarou profundamente. Rony sabia que aquele olhar queria dizer que era o fim, que não havia nada a ser feito. Ele então sentiu as primeiras lágrimas caírem. E antes que pudesse se conter, já estava soluçando.

_ Por favor!_ ele implorou entre lágrimas_ Por favor!

_ Eu sinto muito.

_ Me deixe aqui. Esse é o meu lugar.

_ Esse não é o seu lugar, porque você é real e isso aqui, não é.

_ Eu não me importo_ Rony continuou implorando_ Eu posso _viver aqui pra sempre_, eu não me importo.

_ Sabe o que realmente é real? Você desmaiado no chão de seu apartamento em Wellington, na Nova Zelândia. Isso é de verdade. É lá que você está.

_ Não, eu estou aqui. Há dois meses, professor. Dois meses.

_ Você poderia estar, se tivesse feito outra escolha. Essa seria a sua vida.

_ Por favor, não faça isso comigo_ Rony chorou mais. O que Dumbledore queria que ele fizesse? Que se ajoelhasse? Tudo bem, ele não tinha mais forças pra ficar em pé de qualquer forma. Então, ele caiu de joelhos, sentindo seu corpo mais pesado do que nunca_ Naquela vida, meu pai está morrendo. Minha família e amigos, me odeiam. E... E eu não tenho Hermione, nem as crianças.

_ É, nada é como aqui. Nada disso, é seu.

Rony soluçou mais forte. Não era justo, não era justo. Ele não sabia como, mas conseguiu se levantar. Sentia tantas coisas. Medo, desespero, raiva...

_ Pra que me dar tudo isso, então? Pra que me mostrar as coisas que eu poderia ter tido, se você vai tirar isso de mim?

_ Desde o começo, você sabia que não era real. Eu disse que você voltaria...

_ O que eu posso fazer?

_ Você já fez tudo. Você viveu aqui e você feliz.

_ Me deixe ficar.

_ Eu sinto muito_ Dumbledore repetiu e tão rápido e imperceptível quanto um piscar de olhos, ele sumiu.

Rony olhou desesperado ao seu redor, mas não havia mais ninguém lá. Então, ele fez a única coisa que poderia. Saiu correndo. Ele se sentia bobo, porque sabia que fugir não adiantaria, mas ele precisava se agarrar a qualquer possibilidade, qualquer chance de permanecer na vida que ele tanto amava.

Assim que chegou ao corredor, trombou com alguém. Era Hermione. Ele o olhou assustada, quando percebeu seu rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Foi quando Rony a abraçou forte.

_ Meu amor, o que foi?_ Hermione perguntou, afagando as costas dele. O som da voz dela saiu abafado, pelos soluços de Rony_ Rony, o que houve? Você está me assustando.

_ _Eu não quero ir. Eu não posso__ Rony chorou. Ele respirou fundo, inalando o perfume dos cabelos e da pele dela, tentando fazer aquele momento durar o máximo possível.

_ Do que você está falando? Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Por que você está tão apavorado?

"_Porque eu vou perder você"_. Era difícil para Rony até pensar naquilo, mas era a verdade. A verdade mais cruel que ele já havia conhecido.

_ Rony, olhe pra mim_ Hermione exigiu. Ela se afastou um pouco de Rony, apenas o suficiente para que pudessem se encararr. Olhando o rosto assustado de Hermione, Rony conseguia imaginar que ele devia estar uma bagunça, provavelmente devia estar parecendo um louco_ Respire fundo e me diga o que está havendo...

_ Eu não quero que você se assuste.

_ Como eu não vou ficar assustada? Eu venho aqui te chamar pra cantar os parabéns pro Hugo e te encontro nesse estado_ ela então levou as mãos até o rosto dele e com os polegares, começou a limpar as lágrimas em suas bochechas.

_ Você me fez tão feliz. Eu fui tão feliz_ Rony sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione.

E aquilo estava chegando ao fim. Era o fim. Ele contraiu o rosto, sentindo uma nova onda de lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto.

_ Meu Deus, Rony, por favor_ ela voltou a limpar as lágrimas dele, mas Rony a interrompeu. Ele segurou as mãos dela e começou a dar beijos em suas palmas. Hermione começou a chorar também. E Rony sabia que era de desespero, sabia que ela não estava entendendo nada.

_ Você me ama, Hermione?

_ Mais que tudo.

_ Então, me promete uma coisa?

_ Qualquer coisa!

_ Por favor, não me esqueça_ ele implorou.

Rony sabia que aquilo era ridículo. A Hermione de sua outra vida, ele não via há dois anos, nem sequer falava com ela. Ela não tinha idéia desses dois meses tão maravilhosos que haviam passado juntos na realidade alternativa de Rony. Mas ele precisava que essa Hermione, a que ele tinha agora na sua frente, tão perto, lhe dissesse que não o esqueceria. Mesmo que ela não fosse real, mesmo que nada disso fosse real.

_ Por que você está me pedindo isso? Não faz sentido nenhum...

_ Apenas prometa. Por favor!_ ele implorou_ Por favor!

_ Eu prometo_ Hermione sussurrou.

Imediatamente, quando Hermione acabou de falar, Rony a beijou. Foi o beijo mais forte, cheio de amor e doloroso que Rony podia imaginar. Ele a agarrou com mais força contra seu corpo, sentindo seu calor, sentido seu coração bater forte contra o dele. E aquilo, era o que ele perderia.

Eles terminaram o beijo e se abraçaram forte. Hermione tentando lhe confortar, Rony sabia. E ele buscando mais contato, tentando se perder naquela Hermione, nos momentos que teve com ela nessa vida e que ele levaria para a outra. Fechou os olhos com força.

_ Não me esqueça_ ele pediu mais uma vez.

_ Nunca!

_ Não me esqueça_ repetiu.

"_Não me esqueça. Não me esqueça. Não me esqueça"_. E ele foi repetindo aquilo mentalmente tantas vezes, quanto foi capaz. A abraçava tão fortemente, que temia a estar machucando, mas ele não podia se soltar dela, nem um milímetro, nem por uma fração de segundo.

Então alguma coisa mudou. Tudo mudou.

Rony sentiu seus braços vazios, não havia mais ninguém abraçado a ele. E, incrivelmente, ele nem sequer estava mais em pé. Sentiu contra sua bochecha, algo fofo, que ele já nem lembrava mais que existia, que já havia esquecido a textura. Era um tapete, onde ele estava deitado de lado naquele momento.

E Rony não precisava abrir os olhos pra saber que não estava mais no corredor de sua casa branca, com um jardim florido na frente. Não precisava abrir os olhos pra saber que aquele choro que estava ouvindo, não era de Hermione, pra saber que havia chegado ao fim. Que ele estava de volta a sua vida verdadeira. Um frio repentino tomou conta dele.

Ele não precisava abrir os olhos...

Mas ainda assim, ele o fez . Lentamente. E, por um momento, Rony desejou não ter nenhum sentido. Pra não ter que ver, ouvir, sentir nada daquilo. Pra não ter que sentir aquele buraco imenso que estava dentro dele agora.

_ Graças à Deus, Rony_ a voz, dona do choro, soou e Rony sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, rolando de uma maneira torta em sua bochecha e caindo no tapete. Era emoção e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Emoção por estar ouvindo aquela voz querida de novo. E raiva, porque ele já havia se acostumado a viver sem ela, havia aceitado. E ele continuaria aceitando, se pudesse estar na sua outra vida.

_ _Meg!__ sussurrou. Sua voz saiu fraca, talvez Meg nem a tivesse ouvido.

Rony continuou imóvel sobre o tapete, mas ergueu os olhos para ela. Meg Parker estava ajoelhada a seu lado, lhe encarando preocupada. Os cabelos castanhos dela, estavam caídos em cascata sobre seu busto. Era ela, sua amiga. A única pessoa que, talvez, pudesse lhe dar um pouco de consolo.

_ Você me deu um susto tão grande. Ficou quase _cinco minutos_ desmaiado_ Meg choramingou. Ela então estendeu os braços e o ajudou a sentar.

_ Cinco minutos_ Rony repetiu. _"Foram dois meses, dois meses"_. Apenas cinco minutos.

_ Sim... Rony, eu sinto muito pelo seu pai_ ela disse, tristemente.

"_Eu também. Por tudo. Por Hermione, Rose, Hugo..."_ Ao pensar nas crianças, Rony sentiu seu coração apertar. Rose e Hugo nem sequer existiam. O buraco dentro dele, pareceu se estender, o rasgando.

_ Eu perdi tudo, Meg_ ele falou e abraçou a amiga. Meg o abraçou de volta.

_ Eu estou aqui com você, Rony. Sempre vou estar.

Rony se sentiu grato por ouvir aquilo. Era importante demais diante de todo seu desespero. Meg voltava a ser naquele momento, a _única _pessoa que ele tinha. Provavelmente, a _única_ que ele teria. Pois, sim, ele havia perdido tudo, mas ela ainda estava lá, ela era a realidade, na qual ele tinha que se apegar agora. Sentindo o vazio e a dor o dominarem totalmente, ele enterrou a cabeça entre os cabelos de Meg. E, nos braços dela, sua melhor amiga, Rony chorou como nunca havia chorado antes.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora. Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Não sabia como seria a volta do Rony para a realidade, mas fiz o melhor que eu pude. Espero não decepcionar ninguém. Mas, enfim, ele voltou, né? Uma hora aquela felicidade toda ia acabar. Hehe!

Vamos ao que interessa...

**N/A 2:** Srt. Black, a Grace é uma sem noção mesmo. Adoro escrever esse tipo de personagem (rsrsrs). Obrigada pela review. Lyke, feliz mais uma vez que você esteja adorando. E de novo, obrigada pelo carinho (*-*). MiCullen31, está aí o outro capítulo, pra acabar com sua ansiedade. Obrigada, Mi. Ron and Mione 4ever!, eu quis mais foi dar um suspense com a "história" do Rony com a Grace. Mas o Roniquinho nunca faria uma coisa dessa, não é mesmo? Muito obrigada! Andreia, está aí o que você tanto queria. Rony de volta. Vida real. Sem Mione, sem família, sem amigos (hahaha). Obrigada, Andreia. Lua Tonks, pronto, nem demorei nesse capítulo (*disfarça*). Espero que goste. Obrigada pela review.

**N/A 3:** Tenho que dizer que fico muito feliz em ver que quase sempre tem reviews de pessoas que nunca comentaram, embora algumas pessoas que comentam, só fazem isso uma vez. Mas quero que saibam que vocês me estimulam. E obrigada a todos que adicionaram a fic e a mim em seus favoritos. Isso é muito importante. Valeu, gente!

Então, até o próximo capítulo.

Bjks!!!

_**Reviews?**_


	9. Bem vindo ao lar, Rony

**9. "Bem vindo ao lar, Rony"**

Deitado de barriga para cima na cama, Rony encarava o teto branco, sem defeitos daquele quarto que ele não via mais como seu. Era esquisito estar ali, depois do que pra ele, foram dois meses longe. Mas agora parando para pensar, ele se sentia estúpido, por ter achado que ficaria naquela vida para sempre. Dumbledore estava certo, ele fora bem claro. Rony ia voltar, quando entendesse. E lá estava ele, desejando mais que nunca não ter entendido nada. Do que adiantava, se agora tudo que ele sentia, era um vazio interminável?

_ Você não dormiu nada, não é?_ Meg perguntou.

Ela estava deitada ao seu lado, o encarando com tristeza e com uma cara de quem também não tinha dormido nada. Rony se sentia grato à ela por ser uma amiga tão incrível. Ele sabia, que se não fosse por ela, ele provavelmente, ainda estaria deitado no tapete chorando feito uma criança. Sem nenhum tipo de incentivo, ele não se imaginava tendo forças pra levantar do chão e ir para a cama. E Meg sempre foi boa em convencê-lo das coisas.

_ Você também não_ assim que ouviu sua voz, Rony fez uma careta. Ela parecia a voz de outra pessoa, porque não tinha vida nenhuma. E era horrível.

_ Não consigo, fico preocupada com você_ ela disse. Rony se virou para ela.

_ Você é minha melhor amiga, Meg. Me desculpe por tudo.

E Rony pensou no que Dumbledore lhe disse. Que se ele não tivesse ido para a Nova Zelândia e monopolizado Meg, ela estaria noiva e feliz. Nesse momento, ele só poderia pedir desculpas. Ele tinha que se desculpar por tantas coisas, com tantas pessoas.

_ Pelo quê?_ ela franziu a testa em confusão.

_ Por atrasar a sua vida.

_ Do que você tá falando, Rony? De onde você tirou isso?

Rony não respondeu. O que ele poderia dizer? Nada, a não ser que quisesse parecer um louco. Meg não entenderia, ninguém entenderia a coisa fantástica que lhe havia acontecido. Então, algo lhe ocorreu, e ele se sentiu estúpido por não ter pensado nisso imediatamente. Se sentou na cama.

_ O que foi?_ Meg perguntou, se sentando também.

_ Eu vou voltar pra Inglaterra agora_ Rony respondeu e tão rápido quanto se sentou na cama, ele levantou.

Ele correu para o seu closet e voltou de lá com uma mochila e colocou sobre a cama.

_ Como assim, agora? Você tá dizendo nesse instante?_ Meg perguntou, parecendo atônita.

_ Sim, nesse instante_ ele respondeu, enquanto enfiava um monte de roupa de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila.

_ Mas, Rony...

_ Eu tenho que fazer isso, Meg_ Rony a interrompeu_ Eu preciso voltar o quanto antes.

Houve um silêncio, no qual Rony sabia que Meg o estava encarando, provavelmente meio atordoada. Mas então, o que ela falou a seguir, surpreendeu Rony.

_ Ok, eu vou com você.

_ O quê? Não, não_ Rony se voltou para ela. Meg estava de pé agora, o encarando.

_ Por que não?

_ Porque você tem suas coisas aqui, tem a loja_ Rony respondeu, se referindo a loja de roupas que Meg havia herdado de seus pais. Ela não passava muito tempo lá, ia poucas vezes por semana, e ia menos ainda depois que começou a bancar a _babá_ dele.

_ Você sabe que eu tenho gente de confiança trabalhando lá. E de qualquer forma, eu posso aparatar pra cá e saber como estão as coisas...

_ Não importa. Você tem sua vida, Meg.

_ Rony, eu quero ir com você_ ela falou com firmeza.

_ Não! Eu não quero que você perca mais tempo da sua vida comigo.

_ Você nunca achou que eu perdia tempo com você antes_ Meg cruzou os braços e o olhava severamente_ Aliás, você sempre me quis por perto até para as coisas mais bobas.

_ É justamente isso, Meg. Você não vê? Eu sou um egoísta que nunca deixou você ter sua própria vida. Eu atrapalho você.

_ Você pode dizer de onde você tirou essa besteira? Você é meu melhor amigo, é a única pessoa que eu tenho. Como pode achar que me atrapalha?

Rony imaginou que Meg não pensaria assim, se soubesse o que ele sabia; que sem ele, ela estaria a caminho de ter uma família.

_ Não é verdade, você tem o David também.

_ E você acha que o David conta? Ele só é meu amigo, por sua causa. Além do mais, você precisa de mim lá. Você não vê sua família há dois anos... Não fala com eles... Você precisa que alguém ao seu lado. E quem melhor que eu?_ ela insistiu. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_ Você não entende_ Rony suspirou. Ele sentou na cama, colocou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e as mãos na cabeça.

_ Tem razão, não entendo. Como eu poderia entender o fato de meu melhor amigo não me querer perto dele no momento mais importante de sua vida?_ Meg estava magoada, Rony tinha certeza. Ele sabia disso, não só pelo que ela disse, mas também, porque sua expressão era dura e agora ela estava chorando de raiva por ele pensar em excluí-la. Mais uma vez, sua amiga lhe lembrou sua irmã.

_ Não é isso, Meg. É claro que ter você por perto, seria ótimo_ Rony admitiu quando ela sentou ao lado dele e ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

_ Então é o quê?

_ É complicado de explicar.

_ Eu sou bem esperta. Eu posso entender.

Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele não podia explicar. Mas Meg estava certa, ele precisaria dela. Ele sabia que o próximo passo seria difícil, reencontrar todos, encarar aqueles que ele ignorou por tanto tempo. Passar por isso sozinho seria ainda mais difícil. Então, ele deu um pequeno sorriso pra ela.

_ Você está certa. Eu preciso de você_ Meg enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu_ Me desculpe, Meg.

_ Tudo bem_ então ela começou a retirar todas as roupas que ele havia enfiado dentro da mochila.

_ O que você está fazendo?

_ Eu vou arrumar isso decentemente_ ela explicou em tom óbvio_ Agora você vai escrever uma carta para o David explicando a situação. E acho que você tem que avisar ao técnico, ao presidente do seu time, sei lá... Você vai faltar aos treinos, por tempo indeterminado, eles têm que ter alguma justificativa.

Rony sorriu.

_ Você pensa em tudo mesmo.

_ Bom, é pra isso que eu estou aqui, né?

_ O que eu faria sem você, Meg?

_ Provavelmente morreria de intoxicação alimentar, porque você não sabe fritar um ovo.

Dessa vez os dois riram e aquele foi primeiro momento em que Rony se sentiu menos pior desde que tinha _voltado._ Era estranho, porque ele achou que jamais sorriria o riria de novo, depois de tudo. Mas lá estava ele, poucas horas depois, rindo com sua querida melhor amiga. Mas ainda assim, Rony não ousava se iludir de que teria muitos motivos para rir dali em diante. Ele sabia que estava prestes a passar pelo momento mais difícil de sua vida.

* * *

Quando Rony finalmente sentiu a estrada de terra, próxima A Toca, sob os seus pés, ele considerou aparatar de volta para a Nova Zelândia. Ele sabia que era covardia de sua parte, mas era muito difícil sequer imaginar o que ele encontraria pela frente. Mas já estava ali, não estava? Ele só precisava de um pouco de coragem para seguir em frente.

Foi quando Meg, ao seu lado, apertou sua mão, e lhe lançou um sorriso. E, Rony sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Que ela estava com ele, que estava tudo bem. E foi o suficiente para que ele se sentisse um pouco mais confiante. Mas não muito.

_ Você quer esperar um pouco?_ Meg perguntou, assim estavam de frente para a porta d'A Toca_ Podemos esperar um pouco aqui fora, até você se sentir pronto...

_ Não_ Rony respondeu. Só tinha um jeito de acabar com aquilo. Ele respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para a porta. Bateu.

Alguns longos segundos se passaram, até que ele ouvisse passos dentro da casa. E em poucos instantes, a porta foi aberta e ele se deparou com sua mãe.

Não parecia real, porque ela não parecia em nada com sua mãe da outra realidade, nem mesmo se parecia como da última vez que a havia visto em sua verdadeira vida há dois anos atrás. Ela parecia cansada, seus cabelos ruivos tinham muitos fios brancos, abaixo de seus olhos tinham olheiras que Rony não se lembrava de ter visto ali antes. Mas ainda assim, mesmo com toda aquela tristeza que transbordava em suas expressões, Molly Weasley sorriu. E Rony sabia, que era só porque ele estava ali.

_ _Meu filho!__ ela exclamou e se atirou nos braços de Rony. Ele a envolveu num abraço forte e cheio de carinho.

Rony não estava surpreso. Ele sabia que de todas as pessoas, sua mãe seria uma das poucas, talvez a única, que o receberia de braços abertos. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela estava ali, agarrada à ele, chorando baixinho contra a camisa dele e lhe transmitindo todo aquele amor, que sempre fora tão comum à ela.

_ É você mesmo. Eu não acredito que está aqui_ Molly se afastou um pouco, para observá-lo. Ela então passou as mãos no rosto dele, como se quisesse ter certeza de que Rony estava mesmo ali.

_ Sou eu, mãe_ Rony falou. Dizer aquilo, soava bobo, ele sabia. Mas não parecia real para ele também. Precisava se certificar de que estava realmente _em casa_.

_ Deus ouviu as minhas preces_ ela então o abraçou de novo, chorando mais ainda.

_ Se acalme, mãe. Estou aqui, ok?_ Rony disse, acariciando os cabelos de sua mãe. Ele olhou pra Meg, um pouco sem graça por sua mãe, mas se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas rolando pelo rosto de sua amiga. Desviando o olhar, Rony sentiu seus próprios olhos arderem. Respirando fundo, ele afastou Molly um pouco_ A senhora lembra da Meg? A senhora a conheceu na minha casa, quando esteve lá com o papai...

_ Ah, é claro que eu lembro_ Molly afirmou, enquanto ia enxugando o rosto com a beirada do avental que usava_ Como vai, querida?

_ Bem, obrigada!_ Meg respondeu, e também começou a enxugar suas lágrimas, só que com as costas das mãos_ Eu espero que a senhora não se incomode, Sra Weasley, mas eu vim acompanhando o Rony...

Molly balançou a cabeça, como se a idéia dela estar incomodada com a presença deles, fosse a mais ridícula do mundo. Então Rony a viu olhar em direção as malas dos dois, que estavam sobre a grama. Seu rosto simplesmente se iluminou.

_ Vocês vão ficar?_ Molly perguntou maravilhada.

_ Sim, por algum tempo, se a senhora não se importar...

_ Ora, Rony, que idéia_ ela resmungou, mas estava sorrindo. Rony sentia que ela estava prestes a chorar novamente. Felizmente, ela pareceu perceber o mesmo_ Mas então, entrem, vamos...

Rony acompanhou sua mãe para dentro da casa, enquanto Meg os seguia de perto. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga, ao constatar que estava lá dentro. Dentro da casa que ele não visitava há dois anos. E era assustador. Porque estar ali, comprovava que não havia mais como fugir de algo que ele evitou por dois anos, que aquela era a sua verdadeira realidade.

_ Bem vindo ao lar, Rony_ sua mãe disse, e ele deu um sorriso nervoso à ela. Tinha sérias dúvidas de que seria bem vindo pelo resto da família.

_ Onde está todo mundo?_ Rony perguntou, ao perceber o quanto a casa estava silenciosa.

_ Gina está treinando...

_ Treinando o quê? Não me diga que ela joga quadribol?_ ele a interrompeu surpreso.

_ Sim, eu disse isso numa das cartas que te mandei durante esse tempo.

_ Ah, sim. É verdade. Esqueci_ Rony disfarçou. Ele lançou um olhar nervoso a Meg, que se aproximou dele. Ele simplesmente não tinha lido muitas das cartas que sua mãe lhe mandou.

_ Bom, Fred e Jorge estão na loja e Percy no Ministério.

_ _E o papai?__ ele sentiu um nó na garganta. Parecia fazer tanto tempo que tinha lido a carta em que sua mãe dizia que seu pai estava morrendo. Ele mal podia acreditar que fazia apenas algumas horas.

Rony viu sua mãe empalidecer. Incrivelmente, ela pareceu mais velha, mais cansada do que há segundos atrás.

_ Está no quarto. Ele não está podendo trabalhar_ Molly respondeu triste.

_ Mãe, o que ele tem exatamente?

_ Você não leu a carta que eu te mandei?

_ Li, mas você não tava explicando nada, não disse o que ele tem...

_ É claro que eu disse, Rony. Disse na outra carta, na anterior a essa última.

É claro. O problema é que ele não tinha lido a outra carta, como todas as outras, ele a ignorou. Mas como explicaria isso a sua mãe, sem deixá-la magoada?

_ Nós não recebemos carta nenhuma_ Meg disse à seu lado e ele a olhou surpreso. Ela parecia firme e decidida, como sempre. Simplesmente, não parecia que ela estava mentindo_ Provavelmente, deve ter extraviado, Sra Weasley_ ela continuou, parecendo o mais inocente possível.

_ Será?_ Molly indagou, pensativa_ Bom, Errol é uma coruja muito velha, aposto que acabou deixando a carta em outro lugar.

_ Deve ter sido isso_ Meg concordou e Rony a olhava maravilhado. Ele tinha sorte de ter uma amiga como ela, embora ele achasse que não merecia. Enquanto sua mãe não prestava atenção neles, ele murmurou um "obrigado", ao qual Meg respondeu com um simples sorriso.

_ Mas então, mãe, o que o pai tem?_ ele perguntou de novo, se voltando para sua mãe.

_ Ele... Ele teve um infarto_ Molly respondeu, ela virou de costas para e eles, e Rony pôde ouvir um soluço_ Os médicos disseram que o coração dele está muito fraco. E que a qualquer momento...

Ela não conseguiu continuar. Seu corpo começou a balançar violentamente e os soluços se tornaram mais altos. Rony se aproximou, virou sua mãe de frente para ele e a abraçou. Ele mesmo sentiu que poderia chorar a qualquer momento, mas não o fez. Tinha que ser forte ao menos naquele momento. Não ia desabar agora, não quando sabia que tanta coisa ainda estava por vir.

_ Está tudo bem, mãe_ ele disse baixinho_ Está tudo bem.

_ Eu vou pegar um pouco de água para ela_ Meg disse_ Onde é a cozinha?_ Rony fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a porta da cozinha e em segundos a garota sumiu por ela. Depois, muito rápido, ela voltou com um copo cheio de água.

Rony afagou as costas de Molly, enquanto ela bebia a água.

_ Desculpem_ ela disse, limpando as lágrimas.

_ Será que eu posso vê-lo, mãe?_ Rony pediu.

_ É claro que sim.

Enquanto ia subindo aquelas escadas, Rony se deu conta de que no fundo achou que nunca mais faria isso de novo. E de como sentiu falta daquelas escadas íngremes com degraus estreitos e barulhentos. Era aquela sensação de novo, de estar no mundo real. Parou então em frente a porta do quarto dos seus pais.

_ Pode entrar, querido_ sua mãe o encorajou_ Eu vou instalar Meg no quarto de Gina e levar suas coisas para o seu quarto.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça e logo as duas mulheres continuavam a subir as escadas. Meg lhe lançou um sorriso confiante, enquanto acompanhava Molly, mas Rony logo se sentiu desmotivado assim que sua mãe e sua amiga, sumiram de vista. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, ele bateu na porta.

_ _Querida, eu já disse que não preciso de nada, pode voltar aos seus afazeres__ a voz de seu pai soou de dentro do quarto e Rony se pegou sorrindo só de ouvir a voz dele outra vez.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Seu pai estava sentado numa poltrona, próxima à janela, lendo um jornal. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam ralos e Arthur parecia frágil demais. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou na direção de Rony. Sua expressão de tornou assustada por um instante, mas de repente seu rosto ficou duro.

_ Oi, pai.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui?_ Arthur perguntou. Sua voz era baixa, mas rude.

Rony deu alguns passos dentro do quarto. Ele desviava o olhar de seu pai, olhando para várias partes do quarto, mas no fim decidiu que aquela era uma conversa a ser feita olho no olho. Ele então, o encarou.

_ Eu vim por você_ _"Não só por você, por outras coisas também, mas você é o mais importante agora"_. Ele pensou.

_ Sua mãe escreveu à você, não é? Mesmo eu pedindo que não, ela escreveu_ Arthur resmungou, balançando a cabeça em desagrado.

_ Ela só queria que eu estivesse aqui. E eu estou. Fiquei preocupado.

_ Bom, você já viu que eu estou vivo. Agora pode voltar para sua boa vida...

_ Não falei assim, pai. Por favor!_ Rony pediu, triste.

_ Não quero que fique por obrigação.

_ Eu não vim por obrigação. Eu vim, porque percebi muitas coisas...

_ Eu sei o que está fazendo, Rony_ Arthur disse, olhando em direção à janela_ Você está aqui, por culpa.

_ Também. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não_ Rony admitiu_ Mas não é só isso, pai. Eu fiz muitas escolhas erradas, agora eu sei disso.

Arthur não disse nada, ele se voltou para Rony e o encarou. Rony entendeu aquilo, como uma chance para continuar. Seu pai o estava ouvindo.

_ Eu achei que ter dinheiro e fama, me fariam uma pessoa mais feliz. De fato, eu _fui_ feliz sim. Não me falta nada, eu não tenho que usar roupas que meus irmãos já usaram e não preciso ficar contando dinheiro pra nada. Isso, pra mim, _era_ como um sonho...

_ Era? Não é mais?_ seu pai perguntou.

Rony deu mais alguns passos, se aproximando mais da poltrona de Arthur.

_ Não é o suficiente. Eu passei esses dois últimos anos, me iludindo. Acreditando ter tudo, quando na verdade, eu não tenho nada...

Arthur ficou quieto outra vez, só o ouvindo.

_ O que eu quero dizer, pai, é que... Que nada disso significa nada, porque eu não tenho mais vocês. Hoje eu sei disso.

_ E como você percebeu isso? Até semanas atrás, você nem sequer respondia as cartas que sua mãe mandava, Rony_ Arthur falou magoado_ Como que de repente, você se arrependeu?

"_Não foi de repente. Foram dois meses numa vida perfeita. Numa vida que poderia ter sido minha."_

_ Eu... Apenas aconteceu. Eu abri os olhos, mesmo que tarde. E eu sinto muito por tudo_ Rony caminhou até está na frente de seu pai. Ele se abaixou, sentou no chão na frente da poltrona, encarando Arthur.

Houve uma pausa, na qual eles apenas se encararam. Então Arthur suspirou.

_ Eu senti sua falta_ ele disse, seu rosto doente, parecendo mais doente ainda.

_ Me perdoa, pai. Por favor, me perdoa!_ Rony pediu. Ele deitou a cabeça no colo do pai, como fazia quando era criança. Sempre que via seu pai sentado no sofá, corria até ele, se sentava no chão a sua frente e deitava a cabeça em seu colo. Era quentinho e ele se sentia protegido. Como agora.

Rony tentou se impedir de mais uma de suas demonstrações de fraqueza, que agora eram constantes: _as lágrimas_. Mas quando sentiu a mão de Arthur sobre sua cabeça e depois deslizando suavemente por seu cabelos, ele não pôde. E, honestamente, naquele momento ele não se importou mais.

_ Como eu poderia não te perdoar? Você é meu filho_ Arthur disse e Rony ouviu sua voz embargada. Naquele instante, ele soube que seu pai esperou por aquilo mais do que ele.

E ficaram assim durante muito tempo: Arthur sentado em sua poltrona e Rony sentado no chão, com a cabeça em seu colo. Sem dizer mais nada. Não era preciso. Aquilo já era o suficiente. Arthur tinha seu filho de volta. Rony tinha o perdão do seu pai.

* * *

A mesa do jantar estava silenciosa. Nem mesmo as tentativas de Molly e Arthur para puxar conversa, estavam adiantando. Fred, Jorge, Percy e Gina ainda estavam lhe dando um gelo. Rony se sentia idiota por pensar que se seu pai o havia perdoado, seria igual com seus irmãos. Ele preferia mil vezes, as piadinhas grosseiras que eles lhe lançaram, assim que o viram em casa do que aquela indiferença. Esperava que fosse menos pior, quando Carlinhos e Gui, aparecessem lá no fim de semana.

_ Já está satisfeito, querido, não vai comer mais?_ Molly lhe perguntou.

_ Não, já comi bastante_ ele respondeu, lançando um sorriso forçado a sua mãe.

_ E você, querida, gostou da comida?_ dessa vez a senhora ruiva se dirigiu a Meg.

_ Muito! Estava tudo ótimo, Sra Weasley_ Meg respondeu_ Mais uma vez, obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui com o Rony.

_ Imagina.

_ Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Eu não me incomodo em nada_ Fred falou, olhando maliciosamente para Meg, que pareceu surpresa com o comentário.

_ Cuidado, Fred_ Jorge disse_ Ou o s_uper goleiro, grande astro de quadribol_ pode ficar chateado por você mexer com a _namorada_ dele_ continuou com ironia.

_ Meg não é minha namorada_ Rony cortou_ Somos grandes amigos.

_ Sim, nós somos_ Meg confirmou e então com um sorriso, encarou Jorge_ E sabe, você está certíssimo em dizer que Rony é um grande astro do quadribol, porque ele é.

_ E você é _o quê_? A _assessora de imprensa_ dele?_ Gina perguntou com antipatia. E pela primeira vez, desde que tinha reencontrado seus irmãos, Rony se sentiu verdadeiramente irritado com eles.

_ Olha, vocês podem me tratar mal, ok? Podem jogar piadinhas e agir com hostilidade, eu sei que eu mereço. Mas Meg não tem nada a ver com a história, ela está aqui com a melhor das intenções. Então não a tratem assim.

A mesa ficou silenciosa novamente e Meg sorriu para Rony em agradecimento. Nesse momento, houve algumas batidas na porta da sala e Molly se levantou rapidamente para ir abrir.

_ Então, como se conheceram?_ Gina perguntou de repente. Ela parecia mais calma, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e Rony sabia que ela estava meio envergonhada.

_ No supermercado_ Meg respondeu_ Rony estava tentando comprar coisas para a despensa... Bom, ele não fazia idéia do que comprar, eu o ajudei. Ele é péssimo em coisas de cozinha.

_ É, ele é _péssimo em quase tudo__ Fred disse com maldade. Rony o ignorou. Meg também.

_ E desde então, vocês são amigos?_ Gina continuou.

_ Sim, muito amigos.

_ Não só isso_ Rony ia dizendo, enquanto a porta da cozinha foi aberta e ele soube que sua mãe estava de volta, acompanhada de quem quer que fosse que estava batendo na porta_ Meg é minha melhor amiga. Confiaria a minha vida à ela.

Eles sorriram uma para o outro e depois Rony olhou para trás, porque seus irmãos e seu pai estavam olhando para algo atrás dele, parecendo meio constrangidos.

Ele arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, quando também viu. Parada na entrada da cozinha, com Molly a envolvendo com um dos braços, estava Hermione, o encarando.

Rony sentiu milhões de sensações tomarem conta de seu corpo. Era tudo misturado, mas ainda assim, ele pôde identificar uma: _amor_. E logo depois _medo_. Porque ela não parecia surpresa em vê-lo, nem mesmo chocada ou irritada. Seu rosto simplesmente não transmitia _nada_, pelo menos nada que pudesse ser dirigido a ele. Rony havia conseguido o perdão de seu pai, mas pela expressão de Hermione, duvidava que fosse conseguir o mesmo dela. E aquilo havia sido o mais assustador até agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou começar com o de sempre: mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, galera. Estou fazendo um curso importante e tenho estudado muito. Isso toma muito do meu tempo. Mas, enfim, aí está o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem!

**N/A 2:** Srta Black, pois é. Pobre Rony. Foi bem dramática a volta dele mesmo. Feliz de você achar que tá cada dia melhor, a fic. Obrigada! Andreia, obrigada pela review, espero que o capítulo sirva para amenizar sua ansiedade. Obrigada, Andreia. Laís, está aí o novo capítulo. Ansiosa ainda? (rsrs). Obrigada! Maiara, bom, isso dos poucos comentários realmente é um dilema. Mas sabe que muito mais gente lê e não comenta? Eu sei disso, porque vejo as pessoas que adicionam a fic aos favoritos. Obrigada pela review. Rebecah (é o nome da minha irmã, hehe!), repito a você a mesma coisa que disse à Maiara. É assim mesmo. Pelo menos uma review por capítulo, eu sei que eu vou ter (^^). Muito abrigada, Rebecah. Ron and Mione 4ever!, o problema do Rony é que ele sempre demora muito pra colocar a cabeça no lugar. Lento, coitado (rsrs). Obrigada! Liih Cullen, eu também amo o Rony. E se ele fica com a Mione? Humm, não sei (*-*). Obrigada, pela review Liih. Lyke, calma, respira fundo (rsrs). Uma hora ele teria que voltar e não tem problema nenhum você ter demorado a comentar, o que importa é que comentou. Obrigada, Lyke.

**N/A 3:** Meninas, vocês são demais. Eu já disse, mas vou repetir que as reviews de vocês são meu estímulo. Muito obrigada mesmo. Espero não ficar muito repetitiva. Hehehe!!!

Então, até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!!!

_**Reviews???**_


	10. Então lute, Rony

**10. "****Então lute, Rony"**

Rony sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Ela estava ali na sua frente, parada, encostada à pia, com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão e era a oportunidade dele, e tudo que ele conseguia fazer, era olhá-la. Era tão ridículo ter dito apenas um "oi, Hermione" tão patético, no momento em que ele a viu entrar na cozinha com sua mãe. Mas ele estava apavorado. Não sabia como começar aquilo, nem sequer havia se preparado. E a maneira indiferente de Hermione, não ajudava.

_ Como você está?_ ele finalmente se ouviu dizendo. Sua voz soou mais calma do que ele imaginava, mas o pânico ainda estava lá, dentro dele.

_ Bem! E você?_ Hermione perguntou, mas Rony notou que ela não parecia interessada. Ela não olhava para ele, seus bonitos olhos castanhos vagavam pela cozinha aleatoriamente, como se procurassem alguma coisa que não estava lá. Mas Rony sabia que ela apenas não queria olhá-lo.

_ Bem_ ele respondeu baixo, desviando o olhar do rosto dela.

Há alguns minutos atrás, quando todos haviam deixado a cozinha e Gina tinha conseguido convencer Hermione a esperá-la lá embaixo, Rony se sentiu animado com aquilo, porque seria sua chance, mas assim que todos saíram e Hermione começou a agir como uma pedra de gelo, Rony definitivamente não tinha mais certeza do que fazer. Agora tudo que ele queria, era que todos voltassem.

_ Será que Gina vai demorar muito? Nós vamos nos atrasar_ Hermione comentou, mas para Rony, ela parecia mais estar falando sozinha. _"Como se eu não estivesse aqui"_.

_ Onde vocês vão?_ Rony perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que queria um pouco da atenção dela, estava curioso.

Hermione o olhou pela primeira vez desde que haviam ficado sozinhos. Por um instante, ele viu algo na expressão dela, que ia além da indiferença, mas foi tão rápido, que ele não soube dizer o que era.

_ Encontrar com uns amigos na casa de um deles_ ela respondeu. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, mas foi por poucos segundos, porque logo Hermione estava encarando a madeira da mesa.

_ Alguém que eu conheço?_ ele continuou a aproximação, tentando sorrir, mas sem realmente poder. Ele sentia como se um bolo estivesse entalado em sua garganta.

_ Não!_ ela respondeu sem emoção.

Foi então quando Rony se encheu de coragem. Ele se levantou da cadeira e deu alguns passos até estar de frente para ela. Hermione, que tinha os olhos fixos na mesa, os ergueu para Rony, parecendo surpresa por ele estar agora a sua frente.

_ Hermione, acho que precisamos conversar_ ele disse cheio de receio, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo, que era o que precisava fazer.

_ _Sobre_?

_ Você sabe.

_ Não, eu não sei, não sou adivinha_ Hermione respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, defensivamente. Rony se encostou à mesa e a encarou.

_ Eu falo de _nós__ ele insistiu e viu o rosto de Hermione endurecer.

_ Até onde eu sei _isso_ nunca existiu_ ela falou.

_ É, por minha culpa_ Rony admitiu, olhando para o chão e depois de volta para Hermione_ Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido, nós...

_ Nós, _o quê_?_ Hermione perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, para Rony, ela parecia confusa e chocada_ Olha, Rony, eu não faço idéia do que você está falando, ok?

Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele não sabia como continuar. Obviamente, Hermione, ou não queria falar sobre aquilo ou não se importava mais. De qualquer forma, aquilo era ruim.

_ Eu não voltei só pelo meu pai e a minha família, eu voltei por _você_ também_ ele disse, atropelando as palavras. Hermione o olhou espantada.

_ O quê?

_ É isso que você ouviu.

_ Eu não estou entendendo_ ela colocou o copo com suco de abóbora sobre a pia e se afastou, dando alguns passos de distância de Rony.

_ Eu fui embora..._ ele comentou, incoerente. Depois se voltou na direção da porta, onde Hermione estava parada agora.

_ Acho que _todo mundo_ pôde perceber isso, Rony_ Hermione falou, sarcástica_ Você foi embora. E daí?

Rony pôde sentir a mágoa dela. Estava ali agora, borbulhando sobre a indiferença, transbordando por cada poro. E tinha fúria também, quase palpável, flutuando no ar, no espaço entre eles . Ele engoliu em seco. Sabia que seria difícil, mas mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, ele não estava preparado para lidar com uma Hermione tão magoada.

_ Eu não devia, não devia ter ido...

_ Você pode me explicar, por favor, qual o propósito de você estar falando sobre isso?

_ Só tem um propósito: perdão. É... Eu quero que você me perdoe_ Rony a encarou. Por um momento, ela pareceu chocada, mas no instante seguinte, ela soltou uma risada forçada, cheia de deboche.

_ Não seja ridículo_ Hermione disse, o olhando com tanto desprezo, que Rony julgou, que se esse sentimento pudesse matar, ele cairia duro no chão da cozinha a qualquer momento_ Eu não tenho que te perdoar, Rony, porque você simplesmente não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida.

_ Você me odeia, não é?_ ele perguntou, reunindo todas as suas forças para o _sim_, que tinha certeza que ouviria.

_ Eu acho que você não me entendeu. Quando eu disse que você não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida, eu quis realmente dizer isso_ ela continuou no mesmo tom_ Você se julga tão importante, não é? Tão inesquecível... Mas então, vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui. Eu não odeio você, Rony. _Eu nem sequer penso em você_.

E aquilo foi o pior de tudo. Saber que Hermione, o desprezava. Ver nos olhos dela, algo que ele nunca tinha visto, que nunca achou que veria. Não direcionado a ele, pelo menos. É, o estrago fora grande. Grande demais e possivelmente, não tinha mais conserto. O impacto daquela revelação, doeu em Rony até seus ossos.

_ Já estou pronta, Hermione_ Gina disse, aparecendo na porta da cozinha_ Você está bem, Rony? Está meio pálido...

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, pois não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Sua cabeça estava estranha, como se alguma coisa estivesse pressionando seu cérebro, havia uns zumbidos estranhos em seus ouvidos e havia também aquela sensação louca de falta de ar. Mas ele sabia que era só porque estava _doendo muito_. E não era físico, era _tudo dentro_ dele.

_ Vamos então? Não quero chegar atrasada em outra reunião do Roger ou ele mata a gente_ Hermione disse com naturalidade.

Tão naturalmente, que parecia que Rony nem estava lá. Como se instantes atrás, ela não tivesse quebrado o coração dele em milhões de pedacinhos. Mas ele entendia, porque de qualquer forma, ele havia feito isso com ela primeiro.

* * *

_ Seu _grande traidor__ a voz de Meg lhe chamou a atenção, assim que Rony entrou em seu quarto.

Ela estava sentada em sua cama, com as pernas e os braços cruzados, olhando com reprovação, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia querer sorrir.

_ Obrigado, Meg, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir_ Rony falou com ironia e se deitou na cama, de barriga pra cima e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Meg se inclinou na cama, apoiando a cabeça em dos braços.

_ Por que não me falou sobre a Hermione?_ ela perguntou, o encarando. Rony notou que ela tentou parecer ofendida, mas a vontade de sorrir ainda estava lá.

_ Falar o quê sobre ela?_ Rony perguntou, evitando os olhos da amiga.

Há minutos atrás, Hermione havia saído com Gina e logo em seguida ele se dirigiu para o quarto. Ele tinha esperanças de apenas deitar na cama e se lamentar, queria ficar sozinho. Mas Meg estava ali, o encarando com aquela curiosidade típica dela e ele sentia que não teria como fugir. Os pedacinhos do seu coração, ainda estavam latejando em seu peito. Ele se perguntou se conseguiria juntá-los de novo.

_ Anda, o que você tá esperando? Me conta_ Meg continuou.

_ Contar o quê?

_ Como o quê? Quem é a Hermione?_ ela revirou os olhos.

_ Achei que você tivesse acabado de conhecê-la agora a pouco_ desviar do assunto principal, doía menos.

_ Não se faça de bobo comigo, Rony_ Meg reclamou_ Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Estou perguntando o que ela significa pra você... Você nunca me falou dela.

_ Porque não tinha nada pra falar, até horas atrás_ Rony suspirou, sentando na cama, Meg o imitou.

_ O que você quer dizer?

_ É complicado!

_ Pra você tudo é complicado ultimamente. Por que simplesmente não me conta?_ Meg resmungou, ela voltou a cruzar os braços na frente do corpo, do mesmo jeito que estava quando Rony entrou no quarto.

Rony a olhou e então fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Ele podia contar à ela, pelo menos parte da história. Aquela parte que não faria ele parecer um louco. Suspirou de novo.

_ Hermione e eu éramos amigos de infância, junto com o Harry, que você, provavelmente vai conhecer logo, nós três éramos inseparáveis.

_ Você nunca me falou muito bem sobre a amizade que você tinha com o Harry Potter_ Meg comentou_ Na verdade, estou começando a achar que você não me contou muitas coisas... Mas continua.

_ Eles eram meus melhores amigos. Hermione era _minha melhor amiga__ ele deu ênfase a essa parte, lembrando-se de quando ser amigo de Hermione era bem mais fácil. Meg enrijeceu ao seu lado. Rony a olhou bem, e surpreso, se viu quase sorrindo.

_ Ah não! Você não está com ciúmes, não é?_ ele perguntou, divertido. Até sem querer, Meg tinha a capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mesmo quando o seu mundo estava um completo caos.

_ Eu não_ Meg respondeu, virando a cara_ Era engraçado, mas às vezes ela parecia uma criança. Agora, definitivamente, ele estava sorrindo_ Só achei que _eu_ fosse a sua melhor amiga. Pelo jeito, me enganei. Você já tem uma melhor amiga, muito mais antiga que eu...

_ Você me ouviu bem, sua doida? Eu disse que ela era minha melhor amiga. Ela me despreza agora, aposto que por ela, eu teria ficado na Nova Zelândia pra sempre_ o sorriso foi embora, o divertimento também. Ele devia saber que aquele momento de descontração seria breve.

_ Por que você está dizendo isso?_ sua amiga perguntou, se voltando pra ele.

Rony ficou em silêncio.

"_Eu não odeio você, Rony._ _Eu nem sequer penso em você."_

Aquelas palavras invadiram o pensamento dele, sem permissão. Se esgueirando entre as frestas. Machucando mais do que ele podia suportar. Ele sentiu Meg o encarando, então ele também olhou para ela, encarando os olhos azuis a sua frente.

_ Sabe quando você cresce com alguém e vive coisas importantes com essa pessoa e de repente, descobre que está apaixonado por ela? Foi assim comigo e Hermione... Nós fomos amigos que se apaixonaram.

_ E não deu certo?_ Meg segurou a mão dele. Rony sabia que era porque ela podia ver. Ver o que estava transbordando na superfície. Aquela dor... Ele não sabia se era porque ele não estava sabendo esconder bem ou se era, simplesmente, porque nesses dois anos de convivência, Meg podia lê-lo como se ele fosse um livro aberto, exposto.

_ Não deu certo, nem errado. Simplesmente não deu em nada.

_ Por quê?

_ No dia em que eu fui para a Nova Zelândia, ela me pediu pra ficar, ela disse que me amava...

_ E o que houve?

_ Bom, Meg, eu estive os últimos dois anos na Nova Zelândia. O que você acha que eu escolhi?_

Rony disse, um pouco impaciente.

_ Mas você não gostava dela?

_ Depois de um tempo que eu fui embora, eu achei que não. Achei que era paixão de adolescente, não dei mais importância. _Aparentemente_, eu tinha superado, só que ela não. No começo, ela me mandava cartas, se declarava em todas elas, me pedia pra voltar, perguntava se podia ir me visitar... Eu respondia a princípio, vagamente, mas respondia. Depois aquilo começou a me irritar. Eu me deslumbrei com as mulheres que a fama havia me trazido, então eu comecei a achá-la infantil. Então eu passei a ignorá-la.

_ Rony..._ Meg disse baixinho. Rony sabia que era porque naquele momento ele estava extremamente infeliz, e era óbvio que Meg notara isso.

_ Eu não respondia mais as cartas dela_ ele continuou. Seu desespero agora, era para falar, para despejar aquilo, para que alguém o ouvisse_ E mesmo assim, ela continuou me escrevendo durante uns dois meses, aí depois, ela parou. E, eu fiquei contente, achando que ela tinha se _mancado_ que eu não queria nada com ela.

Tinha sido exatamente isso. Quando ele dizia para Meg que ficou contente achando que Hermione tinha se mancado, era porque na época, foi exatamente isso que ele pensou. Essas foram as suas palavras. _"Hermione se mancou"_. Suas palavras, saídas de sua boca para ele mesmo, sem tirar nem por. Só isso, suas palavras. Doeu um pouquinho mais lembrar.

_ Então Harry me escreveu uma carta, perguntando o que estava havendo, porque eu não respondia mais as cartas dele, nem de Hermione, nem da minha família... Sabe o que eu respondi?

Meg fez que "não" com a cabeça. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e Rony sabia que era só porque os dele, estavam também.

_ Eu respondi "porque eu tenho mais o que fazer". E não houve mais linha nenhuma, foi uma carta de uma linha só. Eu fui _curto e grosso_, como dizem_ uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha. Mais dor.

Ele fora horrível. O pior filho, o pior irmão, o pior amigo. Ele foi o pior tudo que alguém poderia ter. E ele se envergonhava disso.

_ Depois disso, Harry me mandou uma outra carta, dessa vez, era um desabafo. Disse que por minha causa, Hermione estava com depressão. Ele me chamou de _cretino_ e de outras coisas. Ele e meu pai foram os únicos que me disseram tudo o que eu merecia. E eu fingi pra mim mesmo, que não me importava. Eu enterrei bem fundo qualquer sentimento de culpa, arrependimento e saudades. Mas às vezes, antes de dormir, eu me pegava lembrando das palavras do meu pai durante a briga que tivemos e de tudo que Harry disse na carta... E eu me odiava por pensar nisso. Eu me sentia o Rony fraco de antes e eu odiava. Odiava ser o Rony que todo mundo conheceu. Odiava tanto, que me transformei em outro. Esse que você conhece...

Agora, Meg definitivamente estava chorando. Ela passava uma das mãos freneticamente pelo rosto e com a outra apertava a mão dele.

_ Eu não tinha idéia de que era assim. Eu sabia que você não tinha um bom relacionamento com sua família e amigos, mas eu não sabia que... Você nunca conversou muito comigo sobre eles. Por quê?

_ Porque eu não queria me importar, Meg. Eu queria ser feliz, independente deles. E eu fui. Do meu jeito distorcido, mas eu fui.

_ E a Hermione Granger? Eu não entendo... Como ela se encaixa? Digo, você nunca falou dela, você nunca nem sequer pareceu apaixonado por ninguém... Mas agora, eu olho pra você e eu vejo que a conversa com ela te deixou arrasado.

_ Eu a amo_ Rony respondeu, simplesmente.

_ Rony, desculpe, mas eu não entendo_ Meg franziu a testa_ Você descobriu isso só agora? Até pouco tempo atrás, você nunca nem tinha tocado no nome dela. Eu nem sabia que ela existia... E você mesmo acabou de me dizer que a ignorava... Eu não entendo.

Rony olhou para Meg e depois olhou para o chão de madeira do seu quarto. Não tinha como explicar aquilo. Aqueles dois meses, que na verdade, foram só cinco minutos. Era insano, era inacreditável. Não era real.

_ Meg, eu... Eu não sei como explicar. Eu acho que no fundo eu sempre a amei... Eu só não via isso antes.

Meg balançou a cabeça e Rony pôde ver que ela ainda estava confusa.

_ Ok_ ela disse, mas ele sabia que sua amiga estava se esforçando para entender_ Vocês estavam falando sobre isso lá embaixo?

_ Não, quer dizer, eu tentei. Mas ela não me deu oportunidade... Eu mal comecei.

_ Ela está muito brava?_ Meg perguntou, apertando a mão dele.

_ Eu não sei, é difícil dizer... Acho que ela simplesmente não sente mais nada por mim. Além da mágoa, eu quero dizer...

_ Se ela está magoada, é porque você ainda significa alguma coisa, Rony. A gente não sente mágoa de alguém que nos é indiferente.

Rony se levantou, ele caminhou até a parede oposta e a encarou por um instante, então se voltou para Meg.

_ Eu a perdi, Meg. Eu a perdi no dia em que eu fui embora.

Meg se levantou também e se aproximou dele.

_ E você não vai nem ao menos lutar por ela?_ sua amiga perguntou, o encarando, já não haviam lágrimas nos seus olhos, ela estava séria agora.

_ Meg...

_ Ela não é maravilhosa e tudo mais?_ Meg o interrompeu.

_ Ela é.

_ Você não acabou de me dizer que a ama?

_ Sim, eu disse. Eu a amo!

_ Então pare de se lamentar, Rony. Faça alguma coisa. O Rony que eu conheci e eu não dou a mínima se é o Rony de antes o não... O que eu sei é que o Rony que _eu conhecei,_ lutava, lutava muito. Eu nunca _o vi_ se conformar com um não. Eu não vou fazer isso agora. Então lute, Rony_ ela finalizou, obstinada.

Houve um silêncio, no qual os dois apenas se encararam.

_ Eu estou com medo_ Rony finalmente disse.

Meg suspirou, se aproximou mais e o abraçou.

_ Eu sei_ Rony sentiu a respiração quente dela, contra o seu pescoço, enquanto ela falava_ Mas todo mundo tem medo, Rony. E sabe o que devemos fazer quando temos medo? Enfrentar. Faça isso, respire fundo e enfrente. Se Hermione realmente valer à pena, e eu sei que ela vale ou então você não estaria assim, _enfrente_. Não desista, por estar com medo. Não faça isso com você.

Rony fez uma careta tentando conter as lágrimas. Odiava chorar, mas isso para ele, estava se tornando quase tão comum quanto respirar ou andar... É só que ele não podia se conter. Ele não conseguia. Era tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. E era pesado demais. Simplesmente não sabia onde poderia encontrar a força que Meg queria que ele tivesse.

_ Eu estou com você, Rony. Sempre vou estar. E mesmo se Hermione continuar te rejeitando... Bom, eu vou continuar aqui.

_ Por quê? Você não precisa..._ Rony comentou baixinho.

Ainda estavam abraçados e era engraçando como Rony se sentia quando estava assim com ela. Se sentia protegido. Era quase como estar no colo da sua mãe.

_ Porque você é minha família_ ela disse com a voz meio trêmula_ E eu nunca vou te abandonar. Nunca!

Ele sorriu comovido, quando ouviu ela começar a fungar. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha sorte de tê-la. Se não fosse pela mão amiga dela, pelas palavras de conforto sempre na hora certa, ele já teria desabado. E ele acreditava no que Meg disse, que ela nunca o abandonaria. Nessa altura do campeonato, essa era única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza.

* * *

**N/A:** Se eu disser que demorei a atualizar, porque tenho estudado muito, estou perdoada? Digam, que sim, please (*-*). Então aí está, galera, o capítulo 10, meio curto, mas achei que o suficiente. Então, digam-me o o que acharam do reencontro R/H... Espero que gostem.

**Respondendo as reviews de um jeito diferente, a partir desse capítulo. Acho que assim, fica mais "limpo". Do outro jeito era meio confuso. Vai ficar enorme, mas tudo bem.**

**Liih Cullen**, sério que é a melhor fic R/H que você já leu? Estou honrada. Obrigada!

**Srt. Black**, os irmãos do Rony tão muito magoados com ele... Vamos ver como fica. Obrigada pela review, Srt.

**Lyke**, suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo. E parabéns bem atrasado, tudo de mais maravilhoso pra você (^^).

**Andreia**, obrigada pelas duas reviews. Rony foi desprezado o suficiente? Acho que você gostou desse capítulo, hein. Muito obrigada Andreia.

**Siriusly Cute**, obrigada pela review. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Mari**, que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada!

**Lua Tonks**, sempre adoro escrever algo Rony/Arthur, ainda mais se houver alguma emoção. Ah, você é malvada sim, querendo ver meu Roniquinho sofrer (rsrsrs). Bom, está aí. Devidamente desprezado.

**Ron and Mione 4ver!**, o Rony é tão previsível, né? Acho que foi você uma vez que me disse comentando na outra fic, que o Rony é o Rony em qualquer lugar (apoiada!). Mais uma vez obrigada.

**Gaby Weasley**, curiosidade assassinada (hehe). Espero que goste desse capítulo, Gaby. obrigada!

E um agradecimento especial a **MiCullen31**, por ter comentado em **"De volta ao seu coração"**. Nem sei se ela vai ver isso, mas tá valendo. ^^

**N/A 2:** Gente, vocês não sabem como foi difícil de escrever esse capítulo. Primeiro, porque eu queria que o reencontro deles fosse **O **reencontro. E segundo, porque fazer o Rony sofrer, parte o meu coração, mas eu sabia que tinha que ser assim...

O niver dessa escritora aqui tá chegando (dia 5 de abril) e de presente ela quer reviews. Combinado? -**pisca-**

Bom, meninas, aproveitem o capítulo e desculpem pela N/A enorme. Feliz Páscoa e adoro vocês! Até o próximo capítulo!

_**Reviews?**_


	11. Eu senti a sua falta, amigo

**11. "Eu senti a sua falta, amigo"**

_ E então, vai demorar muito?_ Meg perguntou.

Rony, que estava sentado a escrivaninha de seu quarto, rabiscando num pergaminho, levantou a cabeça para ela. Sua amiga estava em pé em frente a cama dele, dobrando algumas roupas e as empilhando sobre a cama.

_ Não, já acabei_ ele respondeu, enquanto dobrava o pergaminho_ Você não precisa fazer isso.

_ O quê?

_ Dobrar as minhas roupas_ Rony apontou para as roupas sobre a cama.

_ Você fala como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

_ É que não me parece certo...

_ _Que engraçado_, você nunca reclamou das outras vezes_ Meg o cortou e antes que Rony pudesse abrir a boca, ela já estava falando outra vez_ Pra quem é essa carta, afinal?

Rony suspirou, sabendo que não adiantava insistir no assunto. Ele voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, o encarou um instante.

_ Para o Harry.

_ Hum... E sobre o que é?

_ Tô convidando ele pra almoçarmos hoje. Acho que a gente tem muito o que conversar.

_ E quanto a Hermione? Você não vai tentar conversar com ela outra vez?

_ Eu não sei como fazer isso, Meg_ Rony respondeu. Ele encarou a amiga, angustiado. Aquele era só seu segundo dia em casa, mas já parecia uma vida inteira.

_ Você sabe que tem que procurá-la, não é? Quero dizer, se você a ama, não pode deixar as coisas assim.

_ Tenho medo de como vai ser.

_ Seria estranho se você não tivesse. Mas eu tenho certeza, você vai saber o que fazer na hora_ ela lhe lançou um sorriso de encorajamento, quando Gina Weasley apareceu na porta do quarto.

Ela se encostou ao portal da porta e os observou por alguns segundos. Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre os três, durante um tempo.

_ Você quer alguma coisa?_ Rony perguntou após a longa pausa.

_ Preciso falar com você.

_ Pode falar.

_ A sós_ ela lançou um olhar para Meg, depois olhou de volta para Rony.

_ Você pode falar na frente da Meg, não tem problema.

_ Não, eu prefiro só nós dois_ Gina disse com firmeza e Rony olhou para Meg, que corou um pouco. Desde que haviam chegado, ele sentiu a antipatia da irmã por sua amiga. E ele não entendia e não gostava disso.

_ Hum, vou ver se a sua mãe precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa_ Meg falou e logo caminhou para fora do quarto.

_ Por que você não gosta dela?_ Rony perguntou à irmã, assim que Meg saiu do quarto.

_ Não tenho nada contra a _sua amiga_, e de qualquer forma, não estou aqui pra falar dela_ ela foi enfática.

Gina continuou parada no mesmo lugar, nem dentro nem fora do quarto, apenas encostada no portal, com seus olhos castanhos encarando Rony de uma maneira dura. Era um pouco assustador. Ele logo se sentiu desconfortável.

_ Dá pra você falar logo.

_ O que você e Hermione conversaram ontem?_ ela perguntou sem rodeios.

_ O quê?_ Rony quase engasgou.

_ Foi uma pergunta simples, Rony.

Rony a encarou um instante. Ele sabia que Gina era alguém difícil, mas ele havia esquecido o quão irritante sua irmã poderia ser. Aliás, ser irritante, era a principal característica dela, pelo menos com ele. E quem Gina pensava que era, para querer saber algo tão pessoal?

_ O que faz você pensar que isso é da sua conta?_ ele rebateu. Não queria se chatear, ele não tinha o direito. Estava lá pra consertar as coisas, mas com Gina, ser gentil, era extremamente difícil.

_ Ela é minha amiga.

_ E só por isso, você tem que se meter?

_ Não, não é por isso. Eu me meto, porque ela passou a noite toda emburrada. E ela estava muito animada pra encontrar com os nossos amigos, até falar com você sobre sei lá o quê...

_ Bom, se ela não te disse, não sou eu que vou falar, não é mesmo?

Houve uma pausa. Rony voltou sua atenção para a carta que escrevia para Harry, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mas consciente de que Gina havia caminhado até o meio do quarto e que agora o encarava. Ele preferiu ignorá-la, enquanto desdobrava a carta e dobrava de novo.

_ Você acha que pode fazer isso?_ ela perguntou repentinamente. Rony ergueu a cabeça para ela.

_ Fazer o quê?

_ Ir embora e depois voltar como se nada tivesse mudado...

Rony engoliu em seco. Ele se levantou. Instantaneamente, sua irritação passou. Aquela sensação de vazio voltou e ele sentiu uma vergonha sem tamanho. Vergonha por tudo que havia feito.

_ Eu não estou fazendo isso, Gina. Acredite, não estou. A última coisa que eu penso é que as coisas não mudaram. Tudo mudou.

_ Você não pode simplesmente sumir, e aparecer como num passe de mágica e bagunçar a vida das pessoas, Rony.

_ Não é o que eu quero_ ele disse com sinceridade. Ele já não havia feito isso o suficiente? Bagunçado a vida das pessoas? Agora, Rony queria o contrário... Consertar a bagunça.

_ Então não faça isso com Hermione_ Gina pediu, o rosto dela estava vermelho de raiva, mas sua voz era contida.

_ Eu não farei.

_ Sabe, foi muito difícil pra ela depois que você foi embora_ ela disse, sem que Rony esperasse por aquilo_ Ela passou semanas, meses sofrendo... Estava tão infeliz, ela... Ela simplesmente não era mais a Hermione, entende? Foi muito triste ver tudo aquilo.

_ Eu não posso dizer que sei, só que sinto muito.

_ Por que você voltou, Rony?

_ Por tudo!_ Rony respondeu sem hesitar.

Houve mais um silêncio, no qual Rony esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ele mesmo tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas Gina apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela o encarava e Rony notou aquela tristeza no rosto dela. Talvez, pelo fato de seu pai estar doente, talvez, por estar tendo aquela conversa com ele, mas Rony não saberia dizer. Após alguns segundos, Gina se virou lentamente e saiu. Ele suspirou e sentou na cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Poucos instantes depois, Meg entrou no quarto.

_ Tá tudo bem?_ sua amiga perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, fez uma careta estranha, que esperava soar como uma resposta adequada_ Eu estava sentada na escada e vi quando a sua irmã desceu, ela não parecia muito feliz.

_ Não se preocupe_ ele falou, mas sabia que não estava parecendo muito confiante.

_ Detesto te ver assim_ Meg falou, se sentando ao lado dele na cama.

_ Acho que é melhor você se acostumar, Meg. É provável que você me veja assim muitas outras vezes.

_ Por que a sua família e Hermione não podem simplesmente botar uma pedra em cima de toda essa história?

_ Por que eles estão magoados. No lugar deles, eu agiria da mesma maneira.

_ Você é meu amigo, não tem como eu concordar com a atitude deles...

Rony deu um pequeno sorriso, se levantou da cama e caminhou até a gaiola de Pichí que estava num canto do quarto. Ele então abriu a portinhola e a coruja saiu voando feito louca pelo quarto.

_ Vem aqui, Pichí_ Rony chamou e a corujinha voou até ele freneticamente_ Fica quieta, sua coruja idiota_ resmungou.

_ Não seja malvado, Rony_ Meg disse, rindo.

_ Entregue isso a Harry Potter_ Rony ordenou, assim que acabou de amarrar o pergaminho a perna da coruja.

_ O que diz na carta exatamente?_ Meg perguntou, depois que Rony soltou a coruja pela janela.

_ Que eu preciso falar com ele. Me desculpar, essas coisas_ ele disse sem graça.

_ Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto, hein? Digo, para o Harry Potter...

_ É... Acha que eu faço mal?

_ Não, claro que não_ Meg respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso_ Acho que você faz muito bem.

Rony sorriu também. Ele sabia que ouviria algumas verdades de Harry. Aliás, nem passou por sua cabeça ser diferente. Mas não podia ser tão ruim, quanto foi com Hermione, não é? Ele precisava pensar que as coisas com _seu melhor amigo_, ainda tivessem uma solução. E foi nesse pensamento que ele se agarrou, enquanto observava Pichí sumir de sua vista.

* * *

_ Você devia sair e se divertir ao invés de ficar aqui com seu velho _moribundo__ Arthur Weasley ia dizendo a Rony, enquanto os dois estavam sentados frente a frente no quarto de Arthur, jogando xadrez bruxo.

_ Eu já estou me divertindo, pai_ Rony respondeu, concentrado na próxima jogada que faria_ E você não está moribundo.

_ Você parece ansioso_ Arthur disse, depois de um tempo.

_ Eu escrevi uma carta a Harry_ Rony falou, evitando olhar nos olhos do pai_ Pedi a ele que almoçasse comigo hoje, ainda não respondeu. Escrevi a carta bem cedo pra dar tempo dele pensar... Mas talvez eu já saiba a reposta_ ele continuou desanimado.

_ Não seja tão pessimista. Não tem como você saber o que ele vai responder..._ Arthur disse. Rony o observou e seu pai olhava pela janela.

_ Talvez, ele nem responda, pai.

_ É, talvez não.

_ Eu achei que você estava tentando me animar...

Então seu pai olhou para ele, com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Acho que você devia olhar lá pra fora_ Arthur sugeriu. Rony o olhou confuso, mas fez o que o pai disse, olhando pela janela.

Assim que seus olhos seguiram para o jardim, Rony sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga. Havia um rapaz moreno, parado de costas para A Toca e era óbvio que era Harry. Rony reconheceria seu _melhor amigo_ ou _ex-melhor amigo_, em qualquer lugar.

_ Eu deveria ir até lá, não é?_ Rony questionou o pai, um pouco nervoso. É claro que ele deveria ir lá.

_ Sim, acho que é por isso que Harry está aqui, filho_ Arthur disse calmamente, com um sorriso_ Nós terminamos o jogo depois.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair, deu uma olhada para o seu pai. E como Rony esperava, Arthur sorriu mais uma vez, o incentivando. Ele sorriu de volta e saiu.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava na direção de Harry, Rony ia pensando no que devia falar. Mas tudo que vinha em sua cabeça era a conversa que teve com Hermione. Tinha medo de que com Harry fosse parecido, porque igual não tinha como ser. Ele sabia que Hermione era a única pessoa capaz de lhe fazer sentir mal daquele jeito. Ele pigarreou assim que estava próximo o suficiente de Harry. O moreno se virou para ele.

Harry estava igual, Rony pensou. Continuava com aqueles cabelos desgrenhados apontando para todos os lados, ainda com os óculos redondos emoldurando os olhos intensamente verdes. Ainda era o Harry, o mesmo garoto que Rony conheceu na estação de trem há tantos anos atrás..

_ Quem é vivo, sempre aparece, né?_ foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse, antes mesmo de Rony sequer abrir a boca.

_ Er... Oi_ Rony falou, um pouco desconcertado_ Eu achei que você fosse responder a carta e...

_ Eu preferi vir aqui.

_ Ok_ Rony disse. Ele e Harry se encararam durante alguns instantes.

_ Admito que fiquei surpreso com a carta. Percy havia comentado que você estava de volta, mas eu..._ Harry parou então repentinamente de falar. E como se pensasse melhor, recomeçou_ Então, acho que sua intenção com a carta não era ficar me encarando, né? O que você quer?

_ Conversar.

_ Depois de tanto tempo, não sei se ainda tem alguma coisa pra conversar, Rony.

_ Tem sim_ Rony afirmou. Há instantes atrás, ele estava nervoso, mas agora, por mais incrível que fosse, ele só conseguia sentir calma_ Eu falei com Hermione ontem...

_ É, eu sei, ela me disse_ Harry falou.

_ Eu não consegui dizer metade do que eu queria.

_ E o que você queria dizer?

_ Que sinto muito. Por tudo!

_ Eu sinto te desapontar, mas dificilmente isso vai te adiantar de alguma coisa_ Harry disse um pouco frio_ Você não estava aqui, ok? Você não viu como ela ficou depois que você foi embora, mas _eu vi_. E, não foi algo legal de se ver.

_ Se eu pudesse fazer as coisas diferentes...

_ É, Rony, mas não tem como fazer isso, o tempo segue, não volta atrás_ Harry falou.

_ O que eu quero dizer, Harry, é que sinto muito.

_ Você já disse isso.

_ Sim, mas eu acho que nunca vai ser o suficiente. Parece que tudo que eu tenho feito desde que cheguei aqui, é me desculpar.

_ E você tá reclamando?

_ Não, porque eu sei que é isso que eu tenho que fazer.

_ E era pra isso que você queria falar comigo?

_ Era. Quer dizer, _é_. Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas. Eu não pude dizer a Hermione tudo que eu gostaria, mas eu quero poder dizer a você. Eu sei o quão ruim eu tenho sido como amigo.

Houve uma pausa, até que Harry falasse.

_ Não, você tem sido ruim como pessoa. Como amigo... _Eu já nem vejo mais você assim_.

Ok, aquilo doeu e Rony não esperava. Mesmo sabendo que seria difícil, ele não esperava. Talvez, Harry e Hermione tivessem combinado de dizer coisas bem cruéis, quando o encontrassem, porque Rony não podia imaginar ouvir coisas piores do que as que Hermione e Harry haviam lhe dito num espaço de tempo tão curto. Ele imaginou que se Harry tivesse lhe dado um soco, doeria menos.

_ Eu sei. Eu mereço tudo de mal que você quiser me dizer.

_ Eu já disse tudo que eu penso de você naquela carta, Rony. Não tenho mais nada pra dizer.

_ Olha, Harry, eu sei que eu estraguei tudo com todo mundo. Acredite, eu sei. Não só você e Hermione querem distância de mim, mas meus irmãos também, e eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo. Não posso culpá-los...

_ Que bom que você entende _pelo menos_ uma coisa_ Harry disse. Rony respirou fundo.

_ Mas mesmo assim, eu gostaria de uma segunda chance, com todos vocês.

_ E por que você acha que merece?

_ Eu não acho, mas eu tenho esperança que vocês achem.

Mais um longo silêncio. A única coisa que Rony podia ouvir, era o canto feliz dos pássaros pelo jardim, totalmente alheios a dor que ele estava sentindo.

_ Eu realmente preciso de vocês, Harry. Eu não sabia disso, mas agora que e sei, eu não consigo simplesmente deixar as coisas como estão. Eu tenho que tentar, mesmo que no fim, vocês ainda me odeiem.

_ Por quê? Você não estava nem aí, Rony. Nesses dois anos na Nova Zelândia, era como se não existíssemos e agora você volta e quer fazer parte de tudo de novo?

_ Eu não sei se é o que você espera ouvir, mas é exatamente isso. Eu quero fazer parte de tudo de novo. Eu preciso.

_ As coisas mudaram_ Harry suspirou. Ele olhou para a grama distraidamente.

_ Eu sei.

_ Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu li aquela única frase na última carta que você escreveu. "Porque eu tenho mais o que fazer"_ Harry repetiu a frase que Rony havia escrito como resposta à uma carta de Harry_ Parecia impossível pra mim que você tivesse escrito aquilo. Eu tentei arranjar desculpas pra você, inventei pra mim mesmo que você deveria estar bêbado quando escreveu aquilo. E até pensei na desculpa ridícula de que alguém teria escrito aquilo no seu lugar, pra fazer uma brincadeira sem graça. Tudo isso, porque eu não queria admitir que o meu melhor amigo havia mudado.

_ Eu queria dizer que você está errado, mas você não está. Eu realmente escrevi aquilo. Eu ignorei vocês, eu mudei. Mas eu estou aqui agora. Eu estou aqui, e eu estou disposto a ser um filho, um irmão, um amigo como eu era antes, talvez, até melhor. Eu quero a minha vida de volta.

"_A vida que eu tive em outra realidade. Eu quero de volta"_. Rony se viu repetindo mentalmente e repassando em sua cabeça aqueles três meses, aquela felicidade, tudo que ele não tinha certeza se ainda poderia ter.

_ Eu sei que você pode não entender o motivo de tudo isso. Aliás, eu tenho certeza que você deve estar se perguntando o que me fez mudar de idéia. E é difícil de explicar. Mas a única coisa que eu posso dizer, Harry, é que eu me arrependo de tudo e que eu sinto muito. Por favor...

Rony observou o rapaz a sua frente. Harry o encarava sério. E Rony queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas mais que isso, ele queria que estivesse tudo bem entre eles.

_ Eu também sinto muito_ Harry falou. Ele parecia desconfortável e desviou o olhar de Rony por um longo momento e quando ele olhou de volta, seus verdes estavam brilhantes_ Era mentira...

_ O quê?_ Rony perguntou confuso. Se sentia angustiado.

_ Eu disse que não te via mais como amigo... Mas era mentira_ Harry falou, vencido. Rony percebeu que aquilo parecia difícil pra ele_ Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Ainda que as coisas estejam confusas e danificadas entre nós... Eu nunca deixei de te ver dessa forma. E eu sabia que se um dia você voltasse e pedisse perdão, eu te perdoaria, porque você ainda é _meu melhor amigo_. Mesmo você tendo sido um _cretino_.

E a angustia deu lugar a sensação de ganho. Era isso que Rony estava sentindo, a sensação de ter ganhando algo importante. Não, era melhor que isso, era na verdade, a sensação de ter recuperado algo importante. Algo perdido, que ele havia esquecido por um tempo, mas que quando ele parou pra pensar, percebeu que sentia uma falta imensa.

_ E então?_ Rony indagou, seus olhos azuis estavam embaçados.

_ E então que eu senti sua falta, _amigo__ Harry finalmente disse. E era exatamente o que Rony queria ouvir.

Eles se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo num abraço desajeitado, mas apertado. Em outra época, ele teria aversão aquilo, ficar abraçando outro cara, mas ele sabia que era a coisa certa, era o que vinha depois de fazer as pazes. E quando, eles se afastaram e sorriram um para o outro, Rony também soube que nunca em sua vida poderia imaginar um melhor amigo tão leal quanto Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo 11, galera. Espero que gostem, porque eu gostei muito.

**Srt. Black:** É muita gente com quem o Rony tem que se redimir. Vamos ver como ele se sai, pior não dá pra ficar. Obrigada pela review e pelos parabéns, Srt. *-*

**Ma Weasley:** Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo 10, Ma. Espero que goste bastante desse também. Obrigada!

**Andreia:** Pois é, né? Dá pena do Rony e pra mim, é difícil escrever sobre ele sofrendo, mas fazer o quê? Adoro um drama (rsrsrs). Obrigada pelas duas reviews e pelos parabéns, Andreia. Ah, e acho que você deve ser uma das minhas leitoras mais ansiosas... ^^

**Ron and Mione 4ever!:** Demonstrar os sentimentos, realmente não é com o Rony e quando acontece é sempre uma surpresa, né? Feliz que você tá achando tudo ÓTIMO (assim com letra maiúscula). Muito obrigada pela review e pelos parabéns.

**Lua Tonks:** É claro que eu vou te achar sádica, Lua. Querendo o mal do meu ruivinho assim. Pobre Rony (rsrsrs). Obrigada, Lua.

**Gabi Weasley:** Pelo menos, uma das suas perguntas foi respondida nesse capítulo. A de quando o Harry iria aparecer. Bom, aí está ele. As outras, serão respondidas no decorrer da fic. Todas elas. Prometo (*-*). Obrigada pela review, Gabi.

**Lyke:** Primeiro, obrigada pelos parabéns. Quanta empolgação (^^). E respondendo ao que você me perguntou, POV (Point of view), é quando uma parte de um capítulo ou o capítulo inteiro é sob o **ponto de vista **de um determinado personagem. Por exemplo, a minha fic é POV do Rony, o ponto de vista dele, ok? Espero que tenha ficado bem explicado. Obrigada pela review e pelo carinho, Lyke.

**N/A 2:** Sei que provavelmente, a maioria de vocês vai sentir falta da Hermione nesse capítulo, mas acho que o Harry de volta, é quase tão bom quanto, né? Falando nele, eu adorei escrever essa conversa dos dois amigos, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado também. Então é isso, galera. Obrigada por marcarem presença mais uma vez. ^^

Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	12. Foi apenas um sonho

**12. "Foi apenas um sonho"**

Aquilo era uma festa, Rony pensou. Bom, devia ser uma festa, já que a música estava alta a ponto de estourar os seus tímpanos e tinha uma quantidade considerável de gente no meio do salão.

Rony suspirou. Em outra época, mais precisamente na Nova Zelândia há pouquíssimo tempo atrás, ele seria o primeiro a se animar em ir a uma festa. Mas naquela noite, quando os gêmeos o convidaram para a festa de aniversário de Lino Jordan, ele se viu tentado a dizer "não". Mas Meg ficou empolgada para sair de casa, já que fazia uma semana que estavam ali e o único lugar que Rony a havia levado tinha sido ao Beco Diagonal. E claro que quando Fred disse a frase "Hermione vai estar lá", Rony sentiu que talvez a festa fosse divertida.

Ele havia pensado em Hermione incansavelmente desde aquela conversa. Pensado em como se reaproximar, em como fazer as coisas certas dessa vez. Mas quando se tratava dela, era tudo mais difícil e ele não sabia como facilitar. Talvez fosse apenas algo que não pudesse ser facilitado.

_ Você se importa se eu for dançar?_ Meg perguntou. Eles estavam parados lado a lado, próximos a mesa de bebidas. Rony a olhou.

_ Claro que não_ ele disse_ Por que eu me importaria?

_ Porque você vai ficar sozinho.

Isso era verdade, ele ficaria sozinho. Seus irmãos estavam na pista de dança agora ou bebendo em algum canto do lugar e até Harry havia sumido, depois que Gina o chamou para conversar.

_ Não se preocupe comigo, Meg. Eu vou ficar bem.

_ Por que não vem comigo? Você sempre gostou de dançar...

_ Não, não tô muito a fim. Vai lá, Meg, se diverte_ Rony falou e a empurrou devagar na direção das pessoas dançando. Ela sorriu conformada e logo estava dançando junto de Angelina Johnson, que Rony se informou, namorava Fred. Exatamente como sempre.

Ele olhou ao redor, bocejando e de braços cruzados. Com certeza, se David o visse naquele desânimo já daria um jeito de embebedá-lo e de jogar alguma mulher em cima dele. Rony riu ao se lembrar dos momentos cômicos ao lado do amigo, mas sua risada morreu e deu lugar ao espanto, assim que ele viu _Grace Collins_ parada num canto do salão, olhando ao redor com tédio.

Ela existia. Não era só na realidade alternativa. Ela realmente existia na sua verdadeira vida. Isso era estranho. Rony então voltou sua atenção para as pessoas dançando, assim que o olhar de Grace cruzou com o dele. Ele não tinha com o que se preocupar, pensou, afinal, nessa vida eles não se conheciam. Ele encarou Meg dançando com um rapaz e tentou focar sua atenção nela, quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Se virou.

Grace Collins.

_ Sim?_ tentou soar casual.

_ Você é irmão do Fred, não é? O que joga quadribol fora do país?_ ela perguntou sem parecer muito interessada.

_ É, sou Rony_ ele confirmou, tomando um pouco de distância dele.

_ Eu sei, eu sei_ Grace falou. Ela olhava ao redor, como se procurasse algo_ Eu já vi você nas revistas e Fred me disse que estava de volta. Então, você o viu por aí?

_ Quem?

_ Fred_ Grace o olhou. Ela parecia impaciente, ansiosa_ Eu... Eu preciso falar com ele.

Foi aí que Rony entendeu. Estava acontecendo ou estava para acontecer. Fred e Grace estavam se envolvendo. Exatamente como na outra realidade.

_ Hum, não, não o vi. Talvez ele esteja com a _namorada_ dele_ Rony respondeu enfatizando a palavra namorada.

Grace o olhou de cara feia, então sem dizer mais nada se virou e caminhou para longe dele. Rony balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar que Fred fosse tão estúpido. Ele teria que ter uma conversa séria com o irmão. Não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse ou começasse. Ele suspirou e então se voltou para a pista de dança, mas seu campo de visão foi atrapalhado por alguém parada em frente a ele, o encarando. Hermione.

_ Oi_ ele disse, se engasgando.

_ Oi_ ela respondeu, depois olhou para trás dele, então voltou a olhar pra ele_ O que a Collins queria?

_ Ah, _uma informação__ Rony respondeu debilmente. Hermione o olhou como se ele fosse retardado.

_ Ela está perdida por acaso?

_ Não, digo, ela estava procurando o Fred_ Rony suspirou. Já fazia tempo que ele não agia feito um idiota perto de uma mulher. Ele não era mais assim. Ele era um jogador de quadribol famoso e rico e isso lhe deu confiança. Se tinha uma coisa que agora ele sabia bem, era como lidar com mulheres. Exceto Hermione.

_ É, eu imaginei_ Hermione disse com seriedade_ Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que Fred está fazendo besteira...

_ Ele está_ Rony confirmou. Hermione o olhou com a testa franzida.

_ Como você sabe?

_ Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse_ Rony respondeu e deu um sorriso triste.

Hermione o encarou por alguns instantes e então deu alguns passos e se postou ao lado dele, observando a pista de dança. Rony sentiu seu coração disparar.

_ Por que não está dançando com a _sua namorada_?_ ela perguntou de repente. Rony a olhou. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam fixos nas pessoas dançando.

_ A Meg? Ela não é minha namorada. Ela é minha amiga.

_ Vocês parecem próximos.

_ Nós somos. Mas somos como irmãos.

_ Ela é bonita_ Hermione falou. Rony notou que ela parecia um pouco incomodada. A maneira como ela falou aquilo o fez lembrar da sua outra realidade, na primeira vez que ele viu Grace Collins e em como Hermione falou que ela era bonita. E ela disse igualzinho dessa vez.

_ Eu sinto a sua falta_ Rony disse. Ele não sabia como aquilo saiu tão repentinamente, ele nem sequer pensou em dizer aquilo. Ele apenas expressou o que estava sentindo constantemente desde que tinha voltado a sua verdadeira vida.

Hermione se virou para ele, parecendo chocada, atordoada. Ela balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. Rony sabia que ela não esperava por aquilo. Talvez, ela pensasse que depois da última conversa deles, Rony jamais tentaria uma reaproximação. Mas ele não conseguia se imaginar não tentando.

_ Eu sinto _muito_ a sua falta_ ele repetiu com mais convicção.

_ Eu não quero ouvir isso_ Hermione falou. Sua voz estava dura e ela parecia focada em um ponto na frente deles.

_ Hermione, nós precisamos conversar.

_ Não há nada a ser dito, Rony_ ela falou. Seus braços estavam cruzados na frente do corpo, defensivamente_ Tudo que tinha pra ser dito, foi dito há dois anos atrás.

_ Você está enganada. Eu tenho muito a dizer agora.

_ Eu já disse que não quero ouvir.

_ Mas eu preciso...

_ Só que _eu_ não preciso, Rony_ Hermione o interrompeu. Ela finalmente olhou pra ele_ Me faça o favor e guarde o que quer que seja pra você.

_ Meu pai me ouviu e Harry me ouviu. Por que você não pode?

_ Porque eu não sou o seu pai e eu não sou o Harry_ ela rebateu, dessa vez o encarando fixamente.

"_Ela se importa"_. Rony pensou. Meg havia dito que se Hermione estava magoada, era porque ele ainda significava alguma coisa pra ela. E tudo que Rony podia ver no rosto dela agora, era mágoa. Diferente de seu reencontro n'A Toca, ela não parecia indiferente. Ela parecia muito com uma pessoa que tentava fingir uma coisa que de verdade não estava sentindo.

_ Você disse que não se importava. Na minha casa, no dia em que eu voltei, você disse que não pensava em mim. Mas você se importa, Hermione. Você pensa em mim, eu posso ver isso_ ele disse. A verdade daquela revelação, o enchendo de uma súbita esperança.

Hermione o olhou e ele pôde ver a indignação no rosto dela. Mas Rony sabia que ela só estava daquele jeito, porque não conseguiu, naquele momento, esconder como realmente se sentia.

_ Como você se atreve?_ ela perguntou, furiosa.

_ Eu só quero conversar_ Rony respondeu, com uma calma que ele não sabia de onde havia vindo.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Então Hermione fez algo inesperado. Ela pegou em sua mão e saiu puxando-o no meio das pessoas. Rony viu Meg o olhando espantada, mas ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione o conduziu até uma das varandas do lugar. Ali a música quase não incomodava e quem estava dentro do salão mal poderia vê-los. Ela o encarou.

_ O que foi isso?_ Rony perguntou, surpreso.

_ Você disse que quer conversar, então comece. E não faça com que eu me arrependa disso.

Rony se mexeu inquieto, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou. Ele queria tanto aquilo, a oportunidade de falar com ela de novo, de dizer tudo que não disse n'A Toca naquele dia. Mas agora que ela estava ali a sua frente, mais uma vez ele se encontrava sem palavras, porque o medo de dizer alguma coisa errada, era imenso e ele nem podia sonhar em deixar tudo pior do que já estava.

_ Você não vai dizer nada?_ Hermione perguntou, impaciente_ Diga alguma coisa, Rony. Qualquer coisa que me ajude a te entender um pouquinho. Mesmo que seja algo idiota, diga de uma vez...

Mas Rony não disse. Ele a via gesticular e falar um monte de coisas que ele não estava mais ouvindo. A única ação vinda dele, foi um passo a frente e depois outro e mais outro, até que a distância entre eles, fosse de centímetros insignificantes. O lugar ficou silencioso. Rony não ouvia mais a música e Hermione estava calada agora, o olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos intensos. Ela simplesmente parecia não saber o que fazer.

_ _Eu vou beijar você agora__ Rony disse de repente e ele se assustou quando as palavras saíram de sua boca. Que tipo de pessoa anunciava que ia beijar alguém? E por que raios, ele havia dito aquilo sabendo que tinha uma chance enorme de Hermione sair correndo ou lhe dar um tapa? Ele ficou parado, sentindo a respiração descompassada dela se misturar com a dele, esperando que ela fizesse uma dessas duas coisas.

Mas Hermione não se mexeu.

E era tudo que Rony precisava. Ele a puxou pelos braços e fez aquilo que ele queria ter feito desde que seus olhos cruzaram com os dela n'A Toca há uma semana atrás. Ele apenas a beijou. Hermione continuou imóvel, como uma estátua, mas seus lábios se mexeram com os deles, como se fossem a única parte do corpo dela com vida naquele momento. E aquele beijo, foi exatamente igual como na outra vida. Quente, doce, especial.

Um longo tempo se passou até que Rony interrompeu o beijo. Ele a olhou, mas ela ainda estava de olhos fechados. Quando ela os abriu, estavam cheios de lágrimas. Rony a soltou.

_ Você não tem o direito_ ela disse baixinho.

_ Eu precisava.

_ Você não tem idéia de como eu fiquei depois que você foi embora_ Hermione falou, as lágrimas rolando por sua bochecha. Agora ela parecia tão ferida, que chegava a doer em Rony_ E você não tem idéia do tempo que isso demorou pra passar...

_ Eu quero consertar as coisas, Hermione...

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Rony estremeceu com o olhar que ela lhe lançou.

_ Não tem conserto, Rony_ ela falou a beira das lágrimas_ Não é como um dever de escola que você pode apagar o que errou e reescrever. Você não pode reescrever _isso_.

_ Mas eu posso tentar de novo. Se você deixar, a gente pode tentar de novo_ Rony argumentou. Ele ouviu o desespero em sua própria voz. Não era algo que ele gostava de ouvir.

_ Não, a gente não pode.

_ Hermione, eu nunca devia ter ido embora. Nunca. O meu lugar sempre foi aqui com vocês, _com você__ as palavras foram saindo sem que ele tivesse controle. E pra que controlar? Era tudo que ele queria dizer_ Eu demorei a perceber o que eu perdi e eu perdi muito. E saber disso acaba comigo.

_ Rony...

_ Mas agora eu tô aqui. Eu quero recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu preciso disso_ Rony se aproximou novamente, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a olhou nos olhos_ Eu sei que é o que você quer também, eu senti isso quando nos beijamos.

_ Você não tem idéia do que eu quero, Rony_ Hermione disse, ela afastou as mãos dele de seu rosto e deu um passo atrás_ Mas eu posso te dizer o que eu _não quero_... Eu não quero perder minha auto-estima novamente, eu não quero chorar até dormir, e eu não quero acordar com um vazio dentro de mim e eu não quero levar esse vazio durante todo o dia. E eu não quero ver os meses se arrastando e as pessoas vivendo ao meu redor, enquanto eu apenas vou existindo.

Ela soluçou e os olhos de Rony começavam a arder agora.

_ Foi assim pra mim, depois que você foi embora. _Eu existi, mas eu não vivi_. Mas agora... Agora eu tô viva de novo e não é graças a você.

Ele havia feito isso com ela? Ele a havia massacrado de tal forma que tudo aquilo que ela dizia, era a discrição do que ela havia passado? Era possível que ele tivesse feito aquilo com Hermione? Com a sua Hermione?

_ Eu... Eu estou saindo com alguém_ Hermione finalmente disse, ela enxugou as lágrimas. Rony sentiu o seu peito apertar.

_ _Não__ ele sussurrou.

_ O nome dele é _Roger Cooper_ e ele trabalha comigo no Ministério_ ela continuou.

Houve um silêncio, no qual Rony olhava para o chão e podia perceber Hermione se mexendo desconfortavelmente a frente dele. Roger. Naquele dia em que se reencontraram em sua casa, Gina citou esse Roger. O lugar onde elas iam aquele dia, era a casa dele. Aquilo não estava certo. A única coisa certa era sua outra vida.

_ Eu tive um sonho esquisito há pouco tempo_ ele disse, incoerente. Mas sua cabeça vagou para aqueles momentos tão felizes, que nem sequer foram reais.

_ Um sonho?_ Hermione questionou um pouco confusa.

_ É. Nele... Nele eu nunca fui pra Nova Zelândia. Eu fiquei aqui e eu me casei com você e nós tivemos dois filhos. Seus nomes eram Rose e Hugo.

Rony sentiu como se alguma coisa tivesse apertando o seu coração. Rose e Hugo não existiam, eles nunca existiram. E aquela dor era insuportável.

_ Por que você está me dizendo isso? Você sabe que não está fazendo sentido nenhum, não é?_ Hermione perguntou, mas sua voz estava trêmula.

_ Não. Eu estou fazendo sentido, eu estou_ eles se encararam_ Você não vê? Você me pediu pra ficar e eu disse sim.

_ Foi apenas um sonho.

_ Eu sei, mas foi o _meu_ sonho.

Houve mais um silêncio. O único som que Rony ouvia, era o da música que parecia ter ficado mais alta.

_ Eu penso nisso o tempo todo. Em como nós éramos felizes, em todas as coisas que poderiam ter sido. Eu não quis acordar... Eu queria estar lá ainda_ ele continuou, mais falando para ele do que para Hermione_ Eu só queria estar lá.

_ Não faz diferença, porque não foi real.

_ Foi real pra mim. Foi mais real do que qualquer coisa que eu já tive.

_ Eu não quero saber_ Hermione disse, seus olhos voltando a lacrimejar_ Não quero ouvir sobre os seus sonhos. Não quero saber o que você sonhou comigo.

_ Por que não?

_ Porque não é justo. Nada do que você tem feito é justo, Rony.

_ Eu só quero fazer as coisas certas dessa vez.

_ Você foi embora e isso é tudo. Isso é tudo em que eu consigo pensar. Eu pedi pra você ficar, eu implorei e mesmo assim, você foi embora.

_ Eu voltei_ Rony argumentou. Ele havia voltado, ele estava ali.

_ Isso não importa, não muda nada.

_ Você está errada, isso muda tudo.

_ Não pra mim.

_ Você me ama, Hermione_ ele disse sem pensar, porque não sabia mais o que dizer_ Você ainda me ama, eu sei disso.

Hermione o encarou. Ela parecia perdida. Então, ela fez igual aquele dia em que Rony havia ido embora. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo, como se tentasse manter alguma coisa firme em sua barriga. Mas Rony sabia que como da outra vez, era só porque estava doendo demais.

_ Você só tem que dizer que me aceita de volta e tudo isso vai passar. O que você tá sentindo, o que eu tô sentindo, vai passar.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa que Rony nunca saberia, porque naquele momento, um rapaz meio loiro e de boa aparência, apareceu na entrada da varanda. Ele olhou de Hermione para Rony e depois de volta para Hermione. Rony não precisou de muito tempo pra saber quem ele era.

_ Você está bem?_ o rapaz perguntou a Hermione, se aproximando dela.

Ela parecia tudo, menos bem. Estava chorando e ainda por cima tinha os braços presos ao redor do corpo daquela maneira.

_ Roger..._ ela sussurrou, então respirou fundo_ Eu estou bem.

_ Eu estava te procurando_ o rapaz disse.

_ Desculpe sumir assim. Tinha uma coisa pra resolver_ ela lançou um olhar rápido a Rony.

_ Por que está chorando?_ o tal Roger continuou o interrogatório.

_ Por nada_ Hermione respondeu um pouco nervosa_ Me espera no salão, por favor, eu já vou.

Roger olhou para Rony e depois voltou a olhar para Hermione. Ele parecia desconfiado, mas concordou com a cabeça. Quando ele saiu, Hermione encarou Rony.

_ Eu preciso ir.

_ E nós?_ Rony perguntou baixo.

_ _Nós_..._ sua voz saiu tão baixa, que Rony mal pôde ouvir_ "Nós" existimos por um instante, quando eu disse que te amava. E deixamos de existir no instante seguinte, quando você foi embora.

Ela caminhou muito ereta para fora da varanda, em direção ao salão, mas antes de sair se voltou para ele. Rony pôde ver o quanto ela parecia infeliz naquele momento.

_ _Foi apenas um sonho, Rony__ Hermione repetiu e mesmo depois que ela se foi, aquela última frase continuou se repetindo na cabeça de Rony, como um eco indesejado, mas impossível de ser contido.

Rony se sentia grato por aquela chance e não podia dizer que estragou tudo. Ele não estragou. Ele foi sincero e abriu seu coração para ela. Mas o coração de Hermione já estava fechado pra ele há muito tempo. E mesmo que eles tivessem se beijado, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza que Hermione o amava, havia um abismo entre eles. Um abismo tão grande que Rony nem sequer conseguia ver o outro lado.

Foi apenas um sonho. Só isso.

**N/A:** Capítulo doze, demorou, mas chegou. E pra quem estava com saudades da Hermione. Está aí. O capítulo foi dela, ou melhor, _deles_. ^^

**Ma Weasley:** Também não imagino Harry e Rony sem serem amigos, Ma. Espero que goste do capítulo doze tanto quando do onze. Obrigada pela review.

**Andreia:** Agora você deve tá feliz. Teve Hermione pra dar e vender nesse capítulo (*-*). Obrigada, Andreia.

**Srt. Black:** Obrigada por marcar presença aqui mais uma vez. ^^

**Mari Granger:** Sua sugestão é boa, mas não sei como será o futuro da fic. Eu tenho uma coisa de escrever o que vem na cabeça. O que quer dizer que o final não está definido. Hehe! Obrigada, Mari.

**BelinhaZpears: **Poxa, fiquei feliz de saber que você gostou da fic a ponto de ler onze capítulos numa tarde só. Isso me dá muito orgulho. E tua review não foi cansativa não, pelo contrário, eu amei. Muito obrigada, Belinha.

**Lyke:** Ah, já vi que você é uma _Rony girl_ como eu (hehe). Feliz que gostou do último capítulo. Obrigada, Lyke.

**Gabi Weasley:** Que bom que você adorou. Obrigada pela review, Gabi. ^^

**Inês:** Alguma coisa boa tinha que acontecer, né? (*-*) Obrigada, Inês.

**Liih Cullen Granger Weasley:** Sua ansiedade está contida, por enquanto, com esse novo capítulo? Obrigada por comentar aqui e em **"De volta ao seu coração" **também, Liih.

**Glaucia Potter:** Atrasada né, prima? (kkkk) Até que enfim você tá lendo a fic (nem tô reclamando). Valeu, prima. Amo você!

**Lais:** Pronto, postei! (^^). _Brigadinha_ Lais.

**Sophie Malfoy:** Ah, Sophie, deixar review não é difícil não, é rapidinho (*-*). E acho que muita gente quis chutar o Rony "onde dói", até eu quis (mentira). Obrigada por comentar.

**Ron and Mione 4ever!:** Que bom que você não poderia deixar de passar por aqui (^^). Gosto muito da amizade de Harry e Rony e por isso, nem poderia deixar esses dois muito tempo afastados. Feliz demais que você curtiu o capítulo onze também. Obrigada!

**N/A 2: **Meninas, nem vou pedir desculpas pela demora, porque todos os capítulos estão demorando assim e vocês já devem estar acostumadas. Só tenho a agradecer pela paciência e pelas reviews que me deixam tão feliz. Vocês sabem que são demais!

**N/A 3:** Não pretendo que essa fic se estenda muito. Então estou me organizando para mais três capítulos, no máximo. Mas não posso garantir. Enfim...

Até o próximo capítulo, povo!

Bjks!!!

_**Reviews?**_

**Leiam: **O Fanfiction tá de palhaçada comigo, não quer entrar a droga da formatação e eu já tentei postar cinco vezes. Se dessa vez não for direito, eu desisto. Peço desculpas a vocês, se estiver completamente estranho o capítulo. Mas acho que vai dar pra entender. ¬¬


	13. Filho, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui

**13. "Filho, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui"**

_ Eu sei que eu sou bonito, Rony, mas será que dá pra você parar de me encarar?_ Fred perguntou em tom impaciente.

Rony havia ido bem cedo aquele dia visitar o irmão nas Gemialidades Weasley. Precisava falar de uma vez por todas sobre o que estava havendo entre Fred e Grace Collins e sabia que era melhor não falar sobre isso em casa. Agora ele estava parado no meio da loja encarando o irmão, que estava inquieto atrás do balcão.

_ Vamos conversar lá nos fundos?_ Rony sugeriu. A loja estava movimentada e ele não queria ninguém ouvindo o que ele tinha pra dizer.

_ Pra quê? O que você quer?_ Fred perguntou, parecendo um pouco desconfiado. Jorge que estava atendendo uma senhora, olhou para os dois um instante, mas depois voltou a atenção para a cliente.

_ Não posso falar aqui_ Rony insistiu. Fred revirou os olhos, mas saiu de trás do balcão e fez um gesto para Rony segui-lo. Os dois caminharam pelo loja, até chegarem numa porta nos fundos, onde ficava o depósito de mercadorias. Rony entrou depois do irmão.

_ Então, desembucha.

_ Eu conheci a Grace Collins na festa do Lino_ Rony disse, ele encarou Fred, para ver qual seria sua reação. Este se mexeu inquieto, mas logo pareceu voltar ao normal.

_ E...?

_ Você não consegue se passar por tonto, Fred...

_ Pois é, diferente de você_ Fred zombou_ Olha, eu não tô entendo onde você quer chegar.

_ Você entende sim. Você e aquela garota..._ Rony fez uma careta_ Há quanto tempo está rolando isso?

Fred ficou um pouco pálido.

_ Rony, eu não sei...

_ Sabe. Você sabe_ Rony afirmou, olhando seriamente para o irmão.

_ Tá bom, pode ser que a gente tenha alguma coisa_ Fred falou_ Mas por que você se importa? Não é você que vive saindo nos jornais e revistas todos os dias com uma mulher diferente?

_ Eu não mais assim, Fred. E de qualquer maneira, eu posso sair com quem eu quiser, eu não sou comprometido. Só que você é. Ou você já esqueceu da Angelina?

_ Não, não esqueci, ok?_ Fred falou exasperado_ É que as coisas entre Angelina e eu não estavam indo muito bem e aí Gina trouxe a Grace pra jantar em casa um dia e... E as coisas simplesmente aconteceram, entende?

_ Só que esse tipo de coisa não pode acontecer, Fred.

_ Eu sei, sei... Eu já tentei terminar com ela, mas ela é mais grudenta que cola, ela não sai mais do meu pé. Não sei o que fazer.

_ Você vai acabar estragando tudo com a Angelina.

_ Ela não precisa saber_ Fred falou meio desesperado.

_ Acredite, ela vai saber_ Rony se lembrou da conversa que teve com Angelina na outra vida. De uma forma ou de outra, ele tinha certeza que Angelina ia acabar descobrindo tudo.

_ Você vai contar?_ seu irmão perguntou assustado.

_ É claro que não. Mas esse tipo de coisa não se esconde por muito tempo. E quando Angelina souber, você vai perdê-la pra sempre.

_ Você veio aqui pra me rogar praga?

_ Eu só quero que você faça a coisa certa.

_ Espera, como você sabe sobre Grace e eu?

_ Eu vi na minha bola de cristal_ Rony deu um sorriso amargo.

_ Sem piadinhas sem graça, Rony. Eu tô falando sério. Como você sabe?

_ Isso importa mesmo?_ Rony questionou um pouco impaciente_ Olha aqui, Fred, a única coisa que você tem que saber é que essa sua idiotice vai estragar tudo...

Fred o encarou por alguns segundos, então ele suspirou.

_ Eu sei, ok? Sei que fiz besteira, mas não sei como consertar agora.

_ Mas eu sei_ Rony falou, com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Como?

_ É até um pouco óbvio... Grace preza muito a amizade da Gina, não?

_ Acho que sim, pelo que eu sei, Gina é a única amiga dela. O que você tá pensando em fazer?

_ Nada demais. Se der certo, eu te conto.

_ Por que não conta agora?

_ Pra começo de conversa, você nem merece que eu te ajude, Fred... Então deixa assim, que eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

Fred o encarou desconfiado por alguns instantes, até que a porta se abriu e Jorge entrou no depósito. Ele olhou direto para seu gêmeo.

_ A Angelina tá aí_ ele disse um pouco sério. Fred olhou para Rony, como quem pergunta se a conversa já acabou.

_ Pode ir. Isso era tudo_ Rony falou e Fred sem dizer nada, saiu do lugar.

_ Do que vocês estavam falando?_ Jorge perguntou, tentando soar casual, mas Rony notou a curiosidade do irmão.

_ Nada!

Diferente do que Rony imaginou, Jorge não disse nada, não insistiu. Ele ficou quieto. Caminhou até o lado oposto do depósito e sentou em cima de uma das caixas de produtos da loja. De repente, ele ficou distante, pensativo.

_ O que você tem?_ Rony perguntou.

_ _Fred e Angelina estão passando por uma crise__ Jorge respondeu distraído.

_ Por que está dizendo isso?

_ Eu deveria estar triste por isso_ Jorge continuou ainda meio aéreo_ Eu deveria estar triste por isso_ ele repetiu, franzindo a testa.

Aquilo era tão óbvio, Rony pensou, enquanto observava o irmão. Jorge deveria estar triste pelos problemas no namoro de seu gêmeo, mas não estava. Ele _já_ estava apaixonado por Angelina. Talvez outra pessoa não pudesse perceber isso, mas para Rony que os tinha visto casados e com filhos na outra vida, estava muito claro. Assim como estava claro que mesmo que Fred se livrasse de Grace e Angelina nunca descobrisse, ele ainda a perderia. E Rony chegou a conclusão de que algumas coisas simplesmente, não seriam diferentes nessa vida. Era estranho, mas passou por sua cabeça, que talvez Jorge e Angelina apenas tivessem que ficar juntos.

* * *

_ Talvez eu não devesse tê-la beijado, assim, do nada_ Rony disse, depois de refletir um pouco.

_ Não, acho que você escolheu uma boa hora pra isso_ Arthur Weasley comentou logo em seguida.

Os dois estava caminhando juntos pela estradinha perto de casa, Arthur meio apoiado no braço do filho. Rony estranhou um pouco, quando seu pai o chamou para dar uma volta com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu empolgado. Desde que tinha voltado, ele aproveitava qualquer chance que tinha de ficar com seu pai. Então ele contou tudo sobre a conversa com Hermione na noite anterior. E quem melhor pra lhe aconselhar do que o homem que era o seu melhor exemplo?

_ Não sei, pai. Talvez se eu não a tivesse beijado, me pouparia de ouvir algumas coisas que ela disse_ Rony se lembrou do desabafo de Hermione. Tudo o que ela passou, por causa dele.

_ Você tinha que ouvir isso, de qualquer maneira. A verdade, é importante, filho. Sempre é bom dizê-la, mesmo que isso magoe alguém. Aquela era a verdade de Hermione e ela tinha que dizer.

_ Mas foi difícil.

_ É, mas imagina para ela então_ Arthur completou. Ele deu um suspiro cansado. Rony o olhou.

_ Você está bem, pai?

_ Estou, não se preocupe.

_ Acho que devemos voltar. Melhor você descansar um pouco.

_ Tudo que eu faço ultimamente é descansar. Estou cansado de descansar_ ele riu_ Sua mãe mal me deixa sair do quarto. Quero aproveitar que ela não está, pra respirar um pouco de ar puro.

_ Ainda acho que...

_ Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Rony_ seu pai o interrompeu. Eles se encararam por alguns instantes e Rony teve uma sensação nauseante ao olhar nos olhos do seu pai. Ele teve um medo súbito, algo que ele não conseguiu controlar.

_ Pai, vamos voltar. Por favor, você precisa se deitar_ ele pediu um pouco nervoso. Aquele medo só aumentando.

Arthur não disse nada. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso, quando uma brisa passou por eles. Rony olhou ao redor. Era um lugar bonito, com uma grama bem verde ao redor deles e algumas pétalas de flores flutuavam, sendo levadas pelo vento. Ele podia avistar A Toca de lá. Rony voltou a olhar para seu pai, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Quando ele os abriu, algumas finas lágrimas escorreram. Arthur levou uma mão ao lado esquerdo do peito. E de repente o seu corpo ficou pesado e Rony foi ao chão junto com ele.

_ Pai?_ Rony o chamou, sentado estranhamente na beira da estrada, com Arthur meio deitado em seus braços_ _Pai_?

_ Filho, _estou tão feliz que esteja aqui__ ele repetiu, encarando Rony profundamente. As lágrimas escorrendo por suas rugas.

_ Sim, pai, eu estou aqui_ Rony disse, sem tentar conter o soluço que subiu por sua garganta_ Olha, eu vou aparatar com você pra casa... Não, eu... Eu vou te levar direto pro St. Mungus...

_ Não_ Arthur sussurrou, segurando a camisa do Rony. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso_ Está tudo bem, filho.

_ Pai, _por favor_, não faça isso comigo_ Rony pediu desesperado. Ele sabia que controlar aquela situação não estava sob o poder de seu pai. Mas mesmo assim, ele não podia não pedir.

_ Está tudo bem_ Arthur repetiu, com a voz um pouco mais fraca agora.

_ Não, não. _Por favor__ Rony implorou.

_ Rony... _Diga à Molly que_...

Mas nenhuma outra palavra foi dita. Rony assistiu desesperado, seu pai fechar os olhos lentamente, como alguém que pega no sono. E qualquer pessoa que olhasse no rosto dele, pensaria que ele estava dormindo. Mas Rony sabia, que ele não acordaria de novo. Ali, diante dele, seu pai morreu. Ainda mais que isso, em seus braços, ele se fora para sempre.

Chorando, Rony encostou a cabeça na testa de Arthur. Ele fechou os olhos e abraçou com força, o corpo imóvel e frágil em seus braços. Mais uma vez, ele apenas se deixou levar pelo desespero. Ele quis chorar e ele chorou, ele quis gritar e gritou. Dessa vez, ele apenas fez tudo o que tinha que fazer.

"_Há quanto tempo eu estou nessa tempestade?_

_Tão oprimido pelo oceano informe_

_Está se tornando cada vez mais difícil caminhar sobre as águas_

_Com essas ondas quebrando em minha cabeça."_

* * *

Rony não tinha mais noção. Não tinha noção de que horas eram, nem de nada. Quer dizer, era noite, ele sabia, porque agora não entrava quase luz nenhuma pelas frestas das paredes de madeiras, a não ser a da lua. Ele tinha até mesmo dificuldade para assimilar onde estava. Cada vez que se desligava do lugar, era como estar num lugar estranho. Estava escuro, sombrio, como um cômodo mal assombrado. Através da escuridão e de seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, ele tentou se concentrar naquele pequeno e desconfortável espaço. Tentou focar seus pensamentos, por mais difícil que fosse, ali naquelas madeiras velhas, no chão empoeirado, nos objetos quebrados e sujos.

Aquele casebre no quintal, onde seu pai guardava os objetos trouxas que ele tanto amava, nunca pareceu tão feio e inóspito. Mas ainda assim, tudo ali era Arthur Weasley. Do telefone quebrado em cima da mesa encostada a parede, até aquela cadeira desgastada que Rony ocupava agora. E era só por isso que ele estava ali. E ele continuou ali, imóvel, naquela cadeira velha, por mais tempo do que ele podia precisar, e mesmo quando a porta de madeira rangeu, anunciando que alguém entrava, ele não se mexeu. Seus olhos continuaram fixos no vazio.

_ Rony?_ Hermione o chamou baixinho. Sua voz estava como a de alguém que tinha pego um resfriado, mas era só porque ela tinha chorado muito. Assim como todo mundo.

Ele não respondeu.

_ _Rony_?_ ela o chamou mais uma vez. Rony fechou os olhos.

Ele a sentiu se aproximar e a percebeu parada a sua frente. Ainda assim, ele continuou do jeito que estava. Era Hermione ali, aquela garota que há pouco tempo ele descobriu que amava, mas naquele momento, tudo parecia tão pequeno. Todas as outras coisas, que não fossem seu pai e aquele lugar, perderam o significado, porque a única coisa na qual Rony conseguia pensar, é que seu pai morrera em seus braços. Nos de mais ninguém.

_ Rony, é melhor você entrar. Sua mãe quer que você entre, ela quer você ao lado dela e dos seus irmãos_ Hermione falou. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Rony percebeu quando ela se abaixou em frente a ele. As mãos pequenas dela, envolveram as suas grandes_ Abre os olhos, olha pra mim_ ela pediu.

Rony abriu os olhos e eles estavam fora de foco, tudo estava borrado. Mas finalmente, quando ele pôde ver com clareza, através das lágrimas e da dor, foram os olhos castanhos de Hermione que ele viu. Mesmo no escuro, ele viu.

_ _Meu pai morreu__ Rony disse totalmente sem sentido. Afinal, Hermione sabia disso, ela esteve no velório e no enterro e ela abraçou cada membro da família Weasley e chorou com eles. Ela sabia, mas mesmo assim, Rony se viu dizendo aquilo, talvez para convencer a si mesmo de que aquilo era real. De que um pai saudável, só existiu na outra realidade. Ele se viu mais que nunca desejando voltar.

_ Rony, seu pai está bem_ Hermione falou. Sua voz estava embargada e falhando_ Eu tenho certeza disso.

_ Ele morreu nos meus braços.

_ Eu sei.

_ E eu não pude fazer nada, só assistir_ Rony levou as mãos ao rosto, quando conter o choro ficou impossível. Seus soluços foram altos e encheram o lugar.

_ Você estava com ele... Depois que você foi embora, isso era tudo que ele mais queria. E ele teve.

"_Filho, eu estou tão feliz que esteja aqui."_

Rony se lembrou do que seu pai disse e repetiu. Pra sempre ele se lembraria disso, das palavras de Arthur, da maneira carinhosa como ele falou, do fato do pai tê-lo perdoado, mesmo depois de tudo.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Hermione segurarem as suas novamente, mas dessa vez para afastá-las de seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. Eles se encararam. Então, Rony escorregou da velha cadeira até o chão. Os dois estavam de joelhos um em frente ao outro agora. E Rony não sabia se devia, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, e como da outra vez, ela não fugiu. Foi tudo muito simples, inocente. Apenas os lábios dele encostados imóveis as dela, igualmente parados, como duas crianças que dão o primeiro beijo. E pareceu certo no momento.

Após um tempo que Rony não soube dizer se foi curto ou longo demais, eles se afastaram. E diferente da outra vez, Hermione não o repudiou, nem lhe disse que não tinha conserto, ela apenas o puxou de volta num abraço quente e reconfortante. Ele se encolheu entre os braços dela e em seu ombro, chorou. Suas lágrimas rolaram por sua bochecha sardenta e caíram, molhando as costas dela. Mas ela apenas intensificou o abraço e deu a Rony tudo que ele mais precisava naquele momento. Ela.

* * *

**Antes de tudo, quero dizer que estou tendo problemas pra formatar a fic, às vezes entra a formatação, às vezes não, então espero que entre decente dessa vez. ¬¬**

**N/A:** Então... Capítulo 13. (Me escondendo). Pessoas, por favor, não me odeiem, não me matem, ok? Eu sei, eu sei que matar o Sr. Weasley foi maldade, mas desde o primeiro capítulo, eu acho que estava meio óbvio que isso aconteceria. Não fazia sentido, depois de tudo, eu simplesmente, mudar isso, sabe? Enfim, espero que vocês entendam meu ponto de vista e que não me odeiem (muito). *-*

**Srt. Black:** Tá aí, Rony falou com Fred. O problema agora, é se vai adiantar alguma coisa ou não. Obrigada pela review.

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo 11. Espero que você não odeie esse (cruzando os dedos). Obrigada!

**Andreia: **Pois é, a fic tá acabando sim, mas tô feliz que você ficou viciada nela. Olha, eu também vou sentir falta de escrevê-la. Mas outras virão. Obrigada, Andreia.

**Ron and Mione 4ever!:** Né? A Hermione teve uma atitude digna, de uma pessoa que foi magoada e que quer evitar ao máximo que a história se repita. Normal mesmo. Enfim, feliz que você tá gostando e por ainda estar comigo nessa segunda fic. Obrigada! ^^

**Filipa:** Também adoro o Rony. Ele sempre foi meu personagem favorito, apesar de algumas vezes agir como um babaca. Sei lá, acho ele muito humano, real. Obrigada pela review, Filipa.

**Ma Weasley:** Nem sei se desse capítulo você vai gostar muito. Quanto ao fim da fic, ainda está meio confuso na minha cabeça. Mas naturalmente, vai fluindo (^^). Obrigada, Ma.

**BelinhaZpears:** Pra mim funciona assim também, quando gosto de uma história, as coisas vão se formando na minha cabeça e tal. E cada capítulo que eu escrevo, não fico só pensando o que os personagens vão dizer, imagino as situações, as ações. E tento, passar isso com clareza pra vocês. Por isso sua review me deixou muito contente, por saber que eu tô conseguindo passar um pouquinho disso, da minha visão. Muito obrigada!

**Lyke:** Na verdade, não tinha planos para o Roger na fic, isso veio com o tempo. Imaginei que seria uma boa a Hermione ter alguém e tal. E para seu alívio, até que não demorei a postar esse capítulo, né? Obrigada, Lyke.

**Glaucia Potter:** Lá vem ela, depois de todo mundo (kkkkk). A comparação Fred/Jorge com Jorge/Miguel de "Viver a Vida", eu ri. Mas nossos gêmeos de HP nunca chegaram a sair no tapa, e nunca acontecerá em nenhuma fic minha. Nunca! E eu sempre imaginei o Harry "paizão" também, é bem a cara dele. Amizade Rony/Malfoy acho interessante se não ficar forçada e se for bem escrita, então espero ter feito isso bem. E tô muito feliz que você se apaixona por ela, cada vez que lê um capítulo, prima. Espero que você leia os outros logo. Amo você, peste! ^^

**Lua Tonks:** Até que enfim, consegui fazer você ter pena do Roniquinho, hein (kkkkk). Coitado, já sofreu a beça e acho que está pagando todos os seus pecados, não? Espero que o seu "ódio" pelo Rony, não se transfira para mim, depois de ler o capítulo 13. (Medo!)

**N/A 2:** Gente, tô abismada e feliz com todas as reviews, 83 até agora. Tô amando isso. **"**_De volta ao seu coração"_ teve 24 capítulos e 68 reviews, então só posso dizer que estou feliz com o sucesso de _"Escolhas"_. Será que consigo 100 reviews? Enfim, vocês são demais!

**N/A 3:** Aquele trechinho em itálico na terceira parte desse capítulo, depois que o Sr Weasley já morreu, é de uma música do _Lifehouse_, chamada _"Storm"_. Eu escrevi esse capítulo inteiro ouvindo essa música e achei válido colocar um pedacinho dela. Até porque é uma música lindíssima e combina com a situação.

Ah, queria saber se alguma de vocês, sabe como eu coloco o link da capa da fic no meu perfil? O.o

Eu coloco, mas não sai exatamente do jeito que deveria. Se alguém souber, me dê um help. Desde já agradeço. *-*

É isso, gente. Até o capítulo 14!

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	14. A gente se vê

**14. "A gente se vê"**

Três semanas. Três semanas inteiras desde a morte de Arthur Weasley. Nada mais era como antes, a casa não era a mesma, nem seus moradores. Tudo estava diferente. Para Rony, era impossível que as coisas fossem se ajeitar. É claro que a dor diminuiria e eventualmente, ele e o resto de sua família ficariam bem, mas aquilo nunca passaria por completo.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando dormir um pouco, mas sua cabeça estava muito cheia e como sempre, ele não pegaria no sono. Talvez o fato de estar de tarde e do sol entrar pela janela, ajudasse nisso.

_ Você quer alguma coisa? Um chá? Café?_ Meg, que estava sentada na cama dele ao seu lado, lendo uma revista, perguntou.

Rony continuou do mesmo jeito, deitado de lado e de costas para ela.

_ Não. Você já me obrigou a beber duas xícaras de chá e um copo de suco. Minha bexiga tá do tamanho de um lago_ Rony respondeu. Meg riu e ele também.

_ Bom, já que você não tem comido bem, achei que deveria beber algum líquido pra compensar...

Ela parou de falar, quando um barulho veio da janela. Rony se sentou para olhar e Meg levantou, indo em direção a janela.

_ É uma coruja_ ela falou. Abriu a janela e a coruja entrou, soltou uma carta em cima dela e pousou em cima do encosto da poltrona no canto_ É pra mim.

Um pouco surpresa, Meg voltou para a cama e se sentou ao lado de Rony.

_ De quem é a carta?_ Rony perguntou.

_ Hum, é da Beth.

_ Que Beth?

_ Beth, gerente da minha loja.

_ Acho que não a conheço.

_ É claro que você conhece, _saiu com ela três vezes__ Meg disse, ela parecia dividida entre o riso e a indignação.

Rony vasculhou na mente por essa tal de Beth. Mas... _Hum, não, nada_. Deu de ombros.

_ Meu Deus, Rony. Você chegou a levar ela pra dormir na sua casa uma vez...

_ Você não quer que eu lembre de toda mulher que eu levei pra dormir na minha casa, não é?

_ Ok, esquece_ Meg disse balançando a cabeça, ela abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler. Depois de um tempo, olhou para Rony_ Ela disse que tá sumindo dinheiro do caixa e que não conseguiu descobrir quem tá roubando.

_ Pensei que todo mundo fosse de confiança lá.

_ Eu também_ Meg olhou para Rony, parecendo um pouco perdida_ Ela me pediu pra voltar, porque sozinha não consegue dar conta da situação.

_ _Ah_!_ Rony exclamou. Foi só o que saiu de seus lábios.

Ele sabia que Meg tinha as coisas dela e ele realmente queria que ela cuidasse dessas coisas. Mas quando a ouviu dizer a palavra "voltar", alguma coisa dentro dele, desejou não ter que ouvir aquilo. A verdade é que Rony precisava dela. Nessas últimas três semanas, ela foi mais que sua amiga, foi seu porto seguro, a pessoa em quem ele podia se apoiar sem medo, porque ele sabia que ela sempre estaria ali. Ainda mais depois de encontrar Hermione dois dias depois da morte do pai. Ela foi muito educada e solícita, mas deixou claro que o beijo que ele deu nela no casebre de Arthur, não quis dizer nada, que ele estava vulnerável e ela também. E pior, tinha conseguido um estágio de um ano no Ministério da Magia na França e viajaria para lá logo. É claro que depois de ter perdido seu pai, aquilo foi como um balde de água fria para Rony, mas no fundo, ele não ficou surpreso. E de qualquer forma, o Rony egoísta estava no passado agora.

_ Sabe, eu não preciso ir_ Meg disse muito rápido e Rony supôs que era por causa da expressão em seu rosto. Ele sabia que estava com uma cara de quem dizia "não me abandone".

_ Não, você deve ir_ ele falou e aquilo lhe custou muito_ Você tem que cuidar da sua loja, descobrir quem tá te roubando.

Rony levantou, ele caminhou até a poltrona, onde a coruja estava e começou a desdobrar e dobrar de novo umas roupas que Meg tinha arrumado ali há pouco tempo. Ele andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Não dobrar suas roupas, mas arrumar bagunças imaginárias toda vez que as coisas ficavam tensas para ele e que ele sentia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento. Ele estava num desses momentos agora.

_ Mas se eu for, quem vai cuidar de você?_ ela perguntou da cama.

_ Eu não sou mais criança, Meg. Deus, você parece até a minha mãe_ continuou dobrando e desdobrando as roupas e tentando não parecer muito perdido_ E você não tem que se preocupar, tem muita gente aqui que pode me distrair.

_ Mas... Você precisa de mim_ Meg argumentou baixinho.

_ Sim, eu preciso_ Rony se virou para ela_ Mas sua loja também, _sua vida_ precisa de você... Meg, você tem que me deixar andar com as minhas próprias pernas e... E eu tenho que te deixar ter a sua própria vida.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes. Então Meg levantou, caminhou até ele e o abraçou.

_ Rony, eu amo você_ ela falou com a voz meio trêmula. Rony sorriu.

_ Eu também amo você, sua boba. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Você pode ir sem se preocupar, pois nós ainda estaremos grudados como chiclete.

Os dois riram e se afastaram. Rony passou o polegar no rosto dela, limpando quando uma lágrima caiu. Nesse momento, eles ouviram alguém pigarrear na porta e então se viraram para olhar. Gina estava parada, encostada no portal, com os braços cruzados, os encarando.

_ Podemos conversar?_ ela perguntou a Rony, ignorando a presença de Meg.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre os três durante um tempo.

_ Eu... Eu vou dizer a sua mãe que vou embora hoje, depois fazer minhas malas_ Meg disse olhando para Rony um pouco sem graça. Ela deu um meio sorriso para Gina e depois saiu.

_ Ela vai embora?_ Gina perguntou, assim que só haviam ela e Rony no quarto.

_ É, ela tem uns problemas pra resolver...

_ Já não era sem tempo_ Gina falou baixo.

_ Qual é o seu problema com a Meg?_ Rony perguntou a irmã.

_ Não tenho nada contra ela.

_ Não?_ Rony a olhou incrédulo_ Desde que nós chegamos aqui, que você a trata com indiferença e eu tenho certeza que ela nunca te fez nada.

Gina suspirou. Ela então caminhou para dentro do quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama do irmão.

_ É que... Eu a vejo como uma ameaça_ ela disse finalmente. Rony piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

_ Ameaça? De que diabos você tá falando, garota?

_ Bom, você disse que ela é sua melhor amiga... _Era_ pra ser Hermione.

_ Gina, Hermione não quer ser minha amiga. Ela não quer ser nada minha.

_ Ela está assustada... Com tudo o que houve, tudo que ela passou.

_ Eu já pedi perdão, eu... Eu fiz tudo que eu podia. Não sei mais o que eu posso fazer.

_ É que ser abandonada por quem você ama, faz isso com as pessoas, Rony. Dar uma segunda chance, é difícil. Eu não seu o que eu faria se Harry me deixasse, _ainda mais agora_...

_ Harry nunca vai te deixar_ Rony afirmou, ele foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado dela. A olhou bem e notou como sua irmã parecia triste. Claro que pela morte do pai, mas Rony percebeu que não era só isso.

_ Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar_ Gina falou, sem encará-lo. Ela entrelaçava as mãos uma na outra, nervosa.

_ O quê?

Rony a olhava, curioso. Ela abaixou a cabeça e seus cabelos ruivos cobriram a maior parte do seu rosto. Aquilo, obviamente, era difícil pra ela.

_ _Eu estou grávida__ ela falou de uma vez e baixo, só que num volume suficiente para que Rony pudesse ouvir.

_ Grávida?

Gina ergueu a cabeça para ele e seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela o encarou, parecendo ansiosa e Rony tinha certeza que sua irmã estava esperando por uma bronca... Que com certeza, ele não daria. Ele nem sequer estava surpreso. Na outra vida, Gina também ficou grávida, quando ela e Harry eram apenas namorados.

_ Mamãe já sabe?_ ele perguntou.

_ Não, ninguém sabe... Digo, só Harry e eu, e agora você... Mas, espera, você não vai me dar um sermão sobre responsabilidade? Não vai atrás do Harry pra lançar um _crucio_ nele, por ter engravidado sua _irmãzinha_? Quer dizer, é o que eu achei que você faria.

_ Em uma outra época talvez_ Rony respondeu e deu um pequeno sorriso_ Na verdade, estou feliz por vocês. Um filho é uma bênção.

_ Desde quando você ficou tão racional?

_ É que muita coisa aconteceu_ ele respondeu infeliz.

Rony sentiu alguma coisa se remexer dentro dele. Era aquela sensação de perda de novo. De vazio. Ele pensou em Rose e Hugo que jamais existiriam. Que só seriam reais na memória dele, em suas alucinações e em seus desejos. Seus filhos, que ele jamais teria.

_ Quanto tempo?_ ele perguntou, tentando se focar em Gina, Harry e no bebê.

_ Quatro meses.

_ Quatro meses? E você e Harry tão escondendo isso esse tempo todo?

_ Eu sei, eu me sinto péssima. Queria tanto que o papai estivesse aqui... Ele nem sequer vai conhecer o neto_ nesse momento, algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela. Rony a puxou para um abraço de um braço só.

_ Não se preocupe, ele sabe... Eu bem que estava estranhando as roupas largas que você tem usado_ ele falou, tentando não tocar no nome de seu pai outra vez. Rony evitava falar dele o máximo que podia.

_ Como você acha que ele reagiria se soubesse? Acha que ele sentiria raiva?

_ Raiva não_ Rony respondeu, depois de um suspiro_ Talvez um pouco de decepção no começo_ então ele sorriu_ Mas tenho certeza que quando ele visse sua barriga crescendo, ele ficaria feliz, e quando visse o bebê, ele se derreteria... Porque é assim que ele era. Ele só te amaria mais, Gina.

Gina sorriu, mas lágrimas caíram ao mesmo tempo de seus olhos. Ela pegou a mão de Rony e levou à sua barriga. Quando pôs a mão lá, Rony pôde sentir o volume e ele imaginou que logo, as roupas largas não disfarçariam mais.

_ E a mamãe, como você acha que ela vai reagir?

_ Ah, ela já é outra história_ Rony respondeu e os dois riram_ Mas você tem que contar logo.

_ Eu vou fazer isso hoje. Harry vai vir pra cá depois do trabalho e vamos fazer isso juntos.

_ Bom.

_ Sabe, Harry e eu conversamos e queremos que você seja o padrinho... E Hermione a madrinha, claro.

_ Eu vou adorar, vai ser uma honra_ ele disse, sorrindo.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e então Gina limpou as lágrimas e levantou.

_ Estou com desejo de bacon com suco de abóbora_ ela falou meio pensativa. Rony riu_ Vou providenciar.

E depois de dizer isso, saiu.

O sorriso de Rony foi se desfazendo aos poucos, quando ele voltou a pensar em Rose e Hugo e em seu pai. Tudo que não era mais e tudo que nunca seria. E em como esse pensamento o entristecia, deprimia. Mas algo o consolava agora. O bebê de Harry e Gina. Pelo menos eles, teriam a vida que deveriam ter.

* * *

_ Vai sentir saudades?_ Meg perguntou, enquanto ela e Rony caminhavam pelo jardim d'A Toca. Rony segurando a mala dela.

_ Não, Meg. Depois que você desaparatar, eu provavelmente darei um festa pra comemorar. Aliás, não vejo a hora de você ir_ ele respondeu ironicamente. Meg riu.

_ Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

_ Eu vou ficar ótimo, você não tem com o que se preocupar_ Rony fez uma breve pausa e então continuou_ Até porque acho que não vou ficar aqui muito tempo.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Vou esperar mais um tempo, talvez mais uma ou duas semanas, porque a morte do meu pai ainda tá recente... E aí acho que vou voltar para a Nova Zelândia.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui... Quero dizer, meu pai está morto_ toda vez que Rony dizia aquilo, doía_ Minha mãe tem todos os meus irmãos aqui, acho que ela não vai precisar realmente de mim...

_ E Hermione? Desistiu dela?

_ Ainda não... Na verdade, eu preciso tentar uma última vez...

_ E se ela não quiser?

_ Bom, aí você vai ter que deixar minha casa bem bonita pra quando eu voltar_ ele respondeu, com um sorriso triste.

_ Mesmo que ela não te queira mais... Você não precisa voltar, Rony... Agora que você reconquistou a sua família...

_ Não vai ser como da outra vez, Meg. Não vou ignorá-los. As coisas vão ser diferentes agora... A Nova Zelândia vai ser a minha casa, mas minha família está aqui, o que quer dizer que vou ter que me dividir entre os dois lugares.

_ Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu fico feliz. Você ainda vai estar comigo_ ela sorriu meio tímida.

_ Sempre_ Rony confirmou e a puxou para uma abraço_ Sabe o que eu acho que você deve fazer?

_ O quê?

_ Acho que você deveria procurar o Stevie Slater, quando estiver na Nova Zelândia.

Meg se soltou de Rony rapidamente. Ela franziu a testa para ele.

_ Stevie? O mesmo Stevie que você odeia? O mesmo que você socou uma vez?

_ Esse _idiota_ mesmo... Digo, sim, ele_ Rony se corrigiu rápido. Ele não gostava de Stevie, mas ele sabia que Meg ainda gostava. E bem ou mal, desde que Dumbledore lhe disse na outra vida que ele monopolizava Meg, ele se sentia culpado pelo fim do namoro.

_ Por quê?_ Meg perguntou. Sua expressão estava confusa.

_ Porque você gosta dele e acho que as coisas entre vocês ficaram mal resolvidas.

_ Mal resolvidas? Ele me chamou de burra, Rony. E você deu um soco nele... Não tem nada mal resolvido aí.

_ Bom, ele te chamou de burra, porque não concordava que você fosse tão dedicada a mim, o que parando pra pensar, ele estava certo.

_ O quê?

_ Meg, eu sinto que atrasei tanto a sua vida.

_ Rony...

_ Você é minha amiga, eu quero que seja feliz.

_ Eu sou feliz.

_ De verdade?_ Rony perguntou, com incredulidade_ Vai me dizer que você não sente falta do Stevie?

_ Eu... Eu sinto, mas ele terminou comigo.

_ Por minha culpa. Porque ele tinha ciúmes, porque eu não deixei você viver a sua vida em paz.

_ Rony, eu nunca reclamei... Você é minha família.

_ Eu sei, e é justamente por isso, que eu quero ver você feliz. Com Stevie Slater, ou com quem quer que seja.

Meg ficou em silêncio, como se ponderasse as coisas que Rony disse. Então depois de um tempo, ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Ok, eu não vou morrer se eu procurá-lo_ agora ela sorriu abertamente. Rony sorriu também.

_ Boa sorte.

_ Você também, com Hermione.

_ Valeu!_ ele se abraçaram mais uma vez.

_ Bom, eu tenho que ir.

Rony entregou a mala para ela. Meg lhe sorriu uma última vez, deu alguns passos de distância dele e no instante seguinte sumiu num estalo. Rony suspirou.

Ele olhou na direção d'A Toca, imaginando se seria muito difícil ali sem sua amiga. Mas agora ele tinha sua família de volta e Harry... Mas ele não tinha mais seu pai e o teve por tão pouco tempo, depois de sua volta. E também não tinha Hermione. Ele não podia ter seu pai de volta, mas Hermione estava viva e como ele disse a Meg, ele faria mais uma tentativa. A última.

* * *

Embora ela tivesse relutado um pouco em visitá-lo, Rony se sentia extremamente satisfeito em ver Hermione parada, um pouco desconfortável a porta de seu quarto. Ela havia chegado há alguns minutos e ele a convenceu a subir com ele, para que pudessem conversar em particular no quarto dele.

Bom, era verdade que ela estava com uma viagem marcada para a França em breve, mas isso não queria dizer nada, na verdade. Se ele soubesse exatamente o que dizer, talvez, as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Era agora ou nunca, ele pensou.

_ Obrigado por vir_ ele disse.

_ Não tinha como continuar te ignorando depois das seis cartas que me mandou_ Hermione respondeu meio divertida, mas parecia tensa ao mesmo tempo.

_ Que bom que eu fui persistente então... Er... Como você está?

_ Bem, bem. E você? Digo, depois de tudo?

_ Eu tô levando_ Rony deu um sorriso triste_ Sei que meu pai está bem, mas sinto falta dele.

_ Eu sei.

_ Eu não tive oportunidade de te agradecer pelo apoio no dia... Bem, no dia do enterro...

Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente e desviou o olhar. Rony sabia que era porque, assim como ele, ela estava lembrando do beijo que trocaram na escuridão do casebre do seu pai.

_ De nada! Os amigos são pra isso, não é?

_ Somos amigos então?

_ Acho que sim.

_ Isso quer dizer que você me perdoou?

Rony fitou o rosto dela, enquanto ela parecia perdida olhando o guarda-roupa dele. Após alguns longos segundos, Hermione finalmente o olhou de volta.

_ É, é isso que quer dizer. Está tudo bem, Rony_ ela respondeu com calma. Mas alguma coisa ali estava errada, Rony pensou.

_ Então você... Você não vai mais viajar?_ Rony tentou.

_ Por que eu não iria? O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

_ Bom, se você me perdoou... Eu pensei que nós...

_ Nós somos amigos_ Hermione o cortou, ainda com calma_ Só isso!

_ Hermione...

_ Rony, sobre a viagem... Eu...Eu vou hoje a noite. A viagem foi adiantada, o estágio vai começar antes do previsto.

_ Hoje? Não, você não pode.

_ É importante pra mim_ ela falou, ainda muito calma.

_ É o que você quer realmente fazer? Ir embora? Quer fazer o mesmo que eu fiz?

_ Me magoou muito você ter ido embora... Mas de qualquer maneira, no fim, você só perseguiu o seu sonho... Fez isso de um jeito errado, mas ainda assim, era o seu sonho.

_ O que você quer dizer agora? Que agora me entende?_ Rony perguntou levemente irritado.

_ Não. Eu nunca vou entender porque você escolheu um time de Quadribol ao invés da sua família, das pessoas que te amavam. Eu não serei como você, eu não deixarei ninguém pra trás...

_ Então, não faça o mesmo_ Rony se aproximou, ele segurou as mãos dela, entre as dele_ Fique aqui... Fique comigo. Nós podemos construir algo juntos, Hermione.

Hermione o olhou, e Rony teve certeza que viu carinho naquele olhar. Ela soltou uma mão da dele e a levou até seu rosto. Ela o acariciou. Rony fechou os olhos.

_ Eu quis tanto isso durante um tempo. Construir algo com você...

_ Então fique e será isso que vamos fazer_ Rony pediu, ele abriu os olhos. Hermione desceu lentamente a mão do rosto dele.

_ Não... O tempo passou, Rony. As coisas mudaram.

_ Você não me ama mais?

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Rony sabia que aquela era sua oportunidade.

_ Eu quero que você olhe dentro dos meus olhos e diga com toda sinceridade que não me ama mais.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso_ ela continuou com aquela calma assustadora_ Seria mentira.

_ Então por que não pode nos dar uma chance?_ Rony perguntou, desesperado.

_ Por que você não nos deu uma chance quando teve a oportunidade?_ ela devolveu a pergunta. Rony soltou a mão dela.

_ Eu mudei, eu cresci... Não sou mais o mesmo.

_ Eu sei e estou feliz por isso. Mas não muda nada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Aquilo não podia ser real, Rony pensou. Pelo menos, ele não queria acreditar. Era assim que tudo acabaria? Ele teria que se contentar com as lembranças da felicidade do seu sonho? Ele não poderia transformá-lo em realidade?

Hermione se afastou.

_ É irônico, não é?_ ela comentou com tristeza.

_ O quê?_ Rony perguntou baixo. Ele estava entorpecido, anestesiado.

_ Isso... Há dois anos atrás, nós estávamos nesse mesmo quarto, só que com os papéis invertidos. Era você quem estava indo embora, era eu quem estava te implorando pra ficar.

_ É, o mundo dá voltas mesmo_ Rony concordou, ainda falando baixo.

_Não era real. Não era real. Não podia ser real._

_ Bom, eu tenho que ir. Roger está me esperando...

_ Roger?_ ele perguntou, surpreso e ferido.

_ É... Ele vai comigo. Quer dizer, ele também ganhou o estágio.

_ Ah!_ Rony exclamou, incapaz de esconder sua mágoa.

Hermione respirou fundo e caminhou até a porta.

_ Hermione?_ ele a chamou. Ela se virou para ele_ Eu te amo!

Exatamente igual, Rony pensou. Exatamente igual há dois anos atrás, como Hermione disse. Só que com os papéis invertidos. Agora ele sabia como era estar daquele lado...

_ Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para ouvir isso_ Hermione disse com um leve sorriso, seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

Rony esperou que algo acontecesse, ele rezou pra que ela corresse até ele e pulasse em seu braços. Que dissesse que não iria a lugar nenhum. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés, Hermione disse a pior coisa que ela poderia dizer. Aquela frase que o fez desmoronar, que o tornou miserável.

_ A gente se vê.

E foi aquilo. Ela se foi. E mais uma vez, o sonho de Rony morreu bruscamente. Porque, afinal, nunca foi mais do que isso. Um sonho. E ele daria tudo pra sonhar outra vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Penúltimo capítulo, gente. Um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. Espero que gostem.

**Srt. Black: **Espero não ter te feito chorar muito. Obrigada pela review!

**JackieMooneyLestrange:** Que bom que está achando a fic "maravilhosamente maravilhosa" (*-*). Obrigada pela review!

**Mari Granger:** Talvez depois de ler esse capítulo 14, você fique um pouco frustrada, mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Obrigada, Mari!

**Ma Weasley: ** Espero não te feito chorar muito² (rsrsrs). Ah, mas você não é sádica não. Tô feliz de ter gostado do capítulo, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu. E pois é, a Hermione é muito humana, eu não podia deixar ela revoltada num momento como aquele. Obrigada, Ma!

**Andreia:** Eu acho que ninguém esperava a morte do Sr Weasley, né? Você é outra que provavelmente ficará frustrada com o capítulo 14, porque... Bem, mais drama (rsrsrs). Obrigada, Andreia!

**Lyke:** Bate na madeira, Lyke, seu pai está com você (*-*). Você me acha fofa, que linda! Você também é, já te disse isso uma vez. Obrigada pelo carinho!

**Glaucia Potter: **Você e suas reviews irreverentes (rsrsrs). Pô, prima, lê mais rápido. A fic tá acabando e você ainda tá no capítulo 7. Ah, priminha, obrigada pela capa da fic, você é demais. Te amo, sua tosca!

**Gabi Weasley:** Tadinho do Rony mesmo, né? Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, Gabi. Obrigada!

**BelinhaZpears:** Eu também tenho um fraco por George/Angelina. Qualquer dia, quando tiver criatividade, escrevo uma fic deles. E que bom que fiz você babar com R/Hr, eles combinam tanto (eu babando agora). Obrigada pela review. E sei que já te agradeci na mensagem privada, mas quero agradecer outra vez, por me explicar o lance da capa no profile. Muito, muito obrigada!

**Gihgi:** Feliz que você leu "De volta ao seu coração" e que gostou. E mais feliz ainda por você está gostando de "Escolhas". E pode ficar tranquila, que já tenho outras fics em mente. Obrigada pela review Gihgi.

**N/A 2:** Gente, quem quiser ver a capa da fic, é só ir no meu perfil, que tá lá. Quem fez foi a minha prima, Glaucia Potter. Depois me digam o que acharam.

**N/A 3:** Bom, só tem mais um capítulo depois desse, e tenho a sensação de que será um parto, porque ainda não decidi como vai ser. Estou dividida entre três finais. Enfim, falta pouco.

Então, até o último capítulo, meus amores.

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_


	15. Um ano

Antes, quero deixar umas dicas de músicas aqui para a **Horseart**, que gosta de ler os capítulos ouvindo música e me pediu na review. Bom, eu só escrevo ouvindo música também, então é fácil. **Chris Daughtry** tem músicas lindas e sempre embala as minhas fics quando escrevo. Uma música em especial é _"What About Now"_. Também ouço **Lifehouse**, e uma música que acho que é boa demais e tem a ver com a fic é _"You and Me"_. **Horseart, **espero que goste das músicas.

Agora, só pra esclarecer que "_Escolhas"_ foi inspirada em um episódio da série _Smallville_, chamado _"Lexmas"_. Desculpem por não ter dito isso no começo da fic. Mas está aí o último capítulo. É curto, porque é apenas o desfecho, mas espero que gostem.

* * *

**15. "Um Ano"**

**Um ano e cinco meses depois**

Rony adorava aquele som. O som daquelas mais de vinte mil pessoas gritando seu nome no estádio lotado. Ele sabia que merecia. Havia trabalhado duro para chegar onde estava. Treinado muito, se esforçado mais ainda e principalmente, feito sacrifícios. É claro, que a princípio ele não via daquela maneira. Não como sacrifícios, mas sim escolhas, que mudaram a sua vida para sempre. Não que ele estivesse se queixando...

Ele voou até o gramado e abraçou seus companheiros de time. Estavam na final. Dali há quatro dias disputariam o título de campeão da Copa da Inglaterra de Quadribol. Em grande parte, haviam chegado tão longe, por causa dele. Afinal, o Chudley Cannons nunca fora um grande time e antes dele ser contratado, há alguns meses atrás, o time era um dos piores do campeonato. Seu lado arrogante, lhe dizia, que se não fosse por ele não teriam chegado tão longe.

Deixou o campo, ainda sorrindo pelo belo jogo, e se encaminhou para os vestiários junto dos outros jogadores.

Enquanto tomava um banho numa das duchas do vestiário, Rony se viu pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. Em como as coisas haviam se desenrolado. Algumas até de maneira previsível, como Harry e Gina terem se casado logo depois de darem a notícia a família sobre a gravidez da jovem. E Rony também, diferente de todo mundo, não se surpreendeu quando Angelina e Fred romperam_ nada a ver com Grace_ e poucos meses depois ela estava num namoro sério com Jorge e agora já estavam casados. É claro que isso abalou a relação dos gêmeos, mas não permanentemente, Rony tinha certeza. Pelo menos, na última carta que Fred lhe mandou da Itália_ onde estava passando uma temporada_ seu irmão lhe garantiu que assim que voltasse dali há uma semana, sentaria para conversar e se resolver com Jorge e Angelina. Previsível para ele. Afinal, ele tinha a vantagem de ter vivido aquilo de um jeito meio distorcido.

E ainda tinha Meg, em quem Rony sempre pensava, embora o contato entre eles fosse bem menor do que era antes. Afinal, agora ela estava casada com Stevie, e era a Sra Slater e tinha sua vida, suas coisas. Mas nada em relação a amizade deles havia mudado de verdade. Rony finalmente havia decorado o telefone da amiga e agora até ele tinha um também. Então estavam sempre _juntos_, mesmo que não próximos fisicamente como costumavam ser.

Estava tudo bem.

* * *

Assim que saiu completamente arrumado do vestiário e acompanhado de Draco Malfoy, Rony avistou Harry, Gina e o bebê James, nos braços da irmã.

_ _Agora acho que posso admitir sem vergonha que sou apanhador do Chudley Cannons_..._ Malfoy ia dizendo, mas parou imediatamente quando viu quem esperava por Rony_ Bom, Weasley, depois nos vemos.

_ Não esqueça de ir À Toca hoje a noite... A comemoração_ Rony o lembrou e Malfoy apenas fez uma careta, que Rony tinha certeza que queria dizer "sim".

Assim como no seu sonho, ele havia se tornado amigo de Malfoy. E assim como na outra realidade, não era tão ruim. O que não o surpreendeu em nada.

Harry e sua irmã acenaram para ele. Imediatamente ele se dirigiu até os dois.

_ Nunca vou entender sua amizade com o Malfoy_ foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse, quando Rony se aproximou_ E acredite, eu já tentei.

_ Ele não é tão ruim, Harry. Quer dizer, é arrogante e irritante, e às vezes tenho vontade de socá-lo... Mas não é tão ruim.

_Você tá brincando? É o Malfoy!

_ Nós viemos aqui pra falar do Malfoy? Eu achei que fosse pra parabenizar o Rony_ Gina os cortou. Harry deu um sorriso sem graça.

_ É, desculpe... O jogo foi incrível, cara_ Harry cumprimentou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Rony.

_ Foi um bom jogo_ Rony respondeu, tentando conter a euforia.

_ Bom? Foi excelente. Você foi excelente_ o amigo continuou_ Pronto pra grande final daqui há quatro dias?

_ Estou mais que pronto, Harry... Aliás, não vejo a hora. E vamos vencer, é claro_ ele disse, deixando a modéstia de lado. Ele nunca foi muito bom em ser modesto mesmo.

_ Viu o que eu disse, Harry? Não podemos encher a bola dele um pouquinho, que ele já acha que é o dono do mundo_ Gina reclamou, mas estava sorrindo_ Parabéns, seu metido!

_ Valeu, irmãzinha... E esse rapazinho aqui, hein?_ Rony ia dizendo, enquanto pegava James dos braços da irmã_ Não vai dar os parabéns ao padrinho?

James apenas ria nos braços do padrinho e fazia sons desconexos. Afinal, tinha acabado de fazer um ano. Rony deu um beijo na testa do menino e o devolveu para a irmã.

_ Ele está enorme_ Rony disse.

_ Está sim_ Harry concordou e então pareceu muito excitado de repente_ Adivinha só, cara... Hoje mais cedo, ele disse "papai".

_ Sério?

_ Foi sim!_ Harry respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

_ Na verdade, ele disse "pa"... Ele não chegou a completar. Logo, ele não disse "papai"_ Gina o cortou.

Rony riu ao ver a expressão de Harry murchar.

_ Mas tenho certeza que foi isso que ele quis dizer_ Harry continuou firmemente. Gina revirou os olhos.

_ Bom, temos que ir, Rony_ sua irmã falou_ Vamos almoçar com Lupin e Tonks, e Teddy está louco de saudades de Harry.

_ Ok, vejo vocês a noite então...

_ Ah é, jantar de comemoração n'A Toca_ Harry disse, como quem lembrasse agora. Então ele sorriu_ Comemoração dupla, hein... Chudley Cannons na final e _você fazendo um ano de casamento_.

Rony apenas sorriu. Eles se despediram e enquanto Harry, Gina e James faziam o caminho que levava para a saída dos torcedores, Rony caminhou até a outra saída, a dos jogadores, que ficava no estacionamento. Ele parou um pouco surpreso, ao avistar alguém encostado numa das grades que fica do lado de fora do estádio. Rony sempre reconheceria aquele silhueta.

_ Olá_ ele cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Hermione, que parecia um pouco distraída, se virou imediatamente para ele, sorrindo também.

_ Olá_ ela respondeu da mesma maneira, enquanto Rony parou bem em frente a ela.

_ O jogo já acabou, sabe?_ ele comentou, tentando parecer ofendido, mas mal conseguia conter um sorriso.

_ Você sabe que eu tive que trabalhar, não pude vir...

_ Hum... sei! Você trabalha muito, Hermione_ Rony falou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans.

_ O que posso fazer?_ ela riu_ Mas ouvi o jogo pelo rádio, parece que um certo goleiro se consagrou hoje.

_ Esse certo goleiro já é consagrado... Hoje ele só confirmou o que todos sabiam_ Rony respondeu sorrindo convencido.

_ É, e eu vejo o quão humilde ele é_ os dois riram e começaram a caminhar pelo estacionamento do estádio_ Achei que haveria um batalhão de fãs aqui...

_ Não, eles estão todos do outro lado, a segurança não permite a entrada deles por aqui... Esse estacionamento é para os jogadores que possuem carro. Aí a gente tem saído por aqui às vezes.

_ Ah...

_ Mas então, acho ótimo que você esteja aqui_ Rony disse, quando pararam em frente a um carro qualquer. Um de frente para o outro.

_ É mesmo? Por quê?_ Hermione perguntou sorrindo, o encarando.

_ Bom, como você sabe, hoje faço _um ano de casamento_ e queria a sua opinião sobre que presente dar a _ela_, entende? Imagino que você possa me ajudar.

_ Você não acha que deixou o presente pra muito tarde? Não está um pouco em cima da hora?_ ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Seus olhos castanhos, o encaravam profundamente.

_ Pois é, você melhor que ninguém, sabe como eu sou_ Rony comentou a encarando da mesma maneira.

_ Ok, como posso ser útil?

_ Bom, nós tivemos um encontro meio tumultuado, mas posso dizer que nossa relação começou verdadeiramente naquele momento.

_ Tumultuado como?

_ Eu a abordei na rua... ela estava de costas, eu a segurei pelo braço, ela se assustou e me deu _um soco_, pensou que fosse um assalto... Como ela estava numa nova cidade e não conhecia nada, nem ninguém e tinha sido assaltada no primeiro dia, acho que posso dizer que é compreensível, mas doeu a beça... Ela tem uma direita e tanto.

_ Completamente compreensível. Você não deve abordar uma pessoa dessa maneira_ Hermione riu.

_ Sim, agora eu sei e meu olho esquerdo também sabe disso_ Rony tirou a mochila das costas, a abriu e tirou de lá um par de luvas de boxe_ Então, pensando nesse fato, eu comprei isso pra ela_ ele ergueu as luvas na frente de Hermione.

_ Hum... muito criativo_ ela disse divertida_ Mas você acha que ela vai gostar?

_ Eu espero que sim_ Rony respondeu, com um sorriso, enquanto Hermione analisava as luvas.

_ O que aconteceu depois do soco?_ ela perguntou, colocando as luvas nas próprias mãos.

_ Bom, ela percebeu o que fez e me levou para o apartamento dela e tratou do meu olho.

_ Muito gentil da parte dela.

_ Então lá ela me beijou_ Rony disse, observando a jovem com atenção.

_ Ela beijou você?_ Hermione perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_ Foi... Me deu um baita beijo, praticamente me atacou, meio inesperado, mas foi bom... Desde então não nos desgrudamos mais. E hoje faz um ano que nos amarramos definitivamente.

Hermione acabou de colocar as luvas e se posicionou como quem vai bater em alguém, com os punhos na frente do rosto. Ela encarou Rony, como quem tenta parecer séria.

_ Talvez eu deva te dar outro soco, pra você começar a contar essa história direito, Ronald_ ela ameaçou, balançando desajeitadamente os punhos na frente dele_ _Foi você quem me beijou_!

_ Eu não vi você reclamar, _Sra Weasley__ Rony zombou, segurando os pulsos dela_ Aliás, você se derreteu toda nos meus braços.

_ Isso não é verdade_ ela reclamou, mas estava rindo_ Só estava com pena, porque tinha te socado.

_ É mesmo? E o que _aconteceu depois_, foi porque você tava com pena também?_ Rony perguntou, puxando ela de encontro a seu corpo, a abraçando contra ele.

_ Aham_ ela respondeu um pouco desnorteada com a aproximação.

_ No dia seguinte, você nem queria me deixar levantar da cama... Isso foi por pena também?_ ele continuou, sorrindo enquanto se divertia.

_ Eu não estava raciocinando corretamente...

Mas ela não continuou, porque nesse instante Rony a beijou com paixão. Rony a sentiu amolecer em seus braços, como ela fazia sempre que ele a beijava. Hermione envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele pôde sentir as luvas de boxe contra sua nuca. Teve vontade de rir.

_ Hum, você não acha que me beijaria melhor sem essas luvas?_ ele perguntou, depois que encerraram o beijo.

_ Afinal, que tipo de presente é esse, Ronald?

_ Achei que você adoraria, já que é praticamente uma boxeadora.

_ Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é?

_ Impossível, você me deu um soco_ ele riu, depois de um tempo, ela também.

_ Me desculpe por aquilo.

_ E você, quando vai parar de pedir desculpas?

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Rony sentiu aquele frio na barriga, tão típico e comum a ele toda vez que Hermione o olhava daquele jeito.

_ Obrigada por ir atrás de mim na França, Rony_ Hermione disse, o olhando nos olhos.

_ Obrigado por me aceitar, por me perdoar.

_ Desde que eu cheguei lá, não teve um dia em que não tivesse me arrependido de ter ido.

_ Eu tive tanto medo de chegar lá, e ser enxotado por você...

_ Não... Até porque, eu teria te procurado eventualmente. Mas fiquei tão feliz quando te vi naquele dia...

_ Depois de ter me socado_ os dois riram.

_ É sério, Rony... Ver você, saber que você realmente se importava a ponto de ir atrás de mim... Aquilo significou tanto. Significa até hoje.

Rony sorriu, deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela e puxou as suas mãos de encontro a ele. Começou então a tirar as luvas das mãos dela. Hermione riu por um instante, mas de repente sua expressão se tornou tensa.

_ Bom, acho que tenho que mostrar meu presente pra você, né?_ ela comentou.

_ Quer mesmo dar meu presente aqui, no meio do estacionamento de um estádio de quadribol?

_ Foi exatamente o que você fez.

_ _Hermione__ Rony exclamou, enquanto colocava as luvas de volta na mochila, ele então se voltou para a esposa_ Você não acha mesmo que um par de luvas de boxe é meu presente pra você, não é? Que espécie de marido acha que eu sou?

_ Hum, então não é?

_ Claro que não_ ele riu.

_ Ok, mas já que começamos com isso, vamos continuar... Então, vamos trocar presentes aqui.

_ Como você quiser_ Rony sorriu, a encarando.

_ O meu presente pra você... Bom, não sei o que você vai achar, talvez ache um pouco radical, mas...

Ela então parou de falar e respirou fundo. Rony conhecia aquele olhar que agora ela sustentava. E ele só o via no rosto dela, quando ela estava muito nervosa.

Houve uma longa pausa, até que Hermione respirou fundo de novo e virou de costas para ele. No momento em que ela mexeu no cabelo, Rony soube do que se tratava, porque já havia vivido aquilo uma vez, mesmo que em sonho. Ele prendeu a respiração, quando Hermione puxou o cabelo das costas, deixando o pescoço a mostra. E estava lá, exatamente igual a seu sonho, marcado na pele dela: _Ronald e Hermione para sempre_. E como no sonho, ele levou a mão até a tatuagem, e a acariciou com as pontas dos dedos. Hermione então se virou para ele.

_ Acha que foi muito radical? Porque tem gente que vai achar um absurdo, com certeza, mas eu...

_ Hermione_ Rony a interrompeu. Ele então sorriu...

... E também virou de costas para ela. Ali na sua nuca, ele tinha certeza que Hermione veria, a mesma frase, escrita com as mesmas letras: _Ronald e Hermione para sempre._

__ _Oh, meu Deus_ Rony ouviu Hermione exclamar e quando ele se voltou para ela novamente, a jovem estava com as mãos cobrindo a boca e com cara de choro_ Como você...? Como nós fizemos a mesma tatuagem sem saber?

_ Acho que estamos conectados_ Rony sorriu e passou um polegar no rosto dela, quando uma lágrima rolou.

_ Isso é tão incrível_ ela exclamou.

Rony então segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou lentamente. Hermione passou os braços ao redor dele com força. E o tempo passou, mas Rony não sentiu. E poderiam ter sido horas, meses, anos... Ele não teria percebido de jeito algum.

_ Eu te amo, sabia?_ ele disse, depois que se separaram.

_ Sim, sabia_ os dois riram_ Eu também te amo!

_ Mas eu tenho outra coisa pra você_ Rony continuou_ Não é só isso...

_ Não?

_ Não! Mas o outro presente só vou te dar depois.

_ Por que não agora?_ Hermione choramingou.

_ Porque é uma surpresa.

_ Hum...

Rony riu com a cara de criança contrariada que ela fez. Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e lhe deu um suave beijo no canto dos lábios.

_ Mas então, vamos desaparatar aqui mesmo?

_ Na verdade, estava pensando que podíamos caminhar um pouco... O que acha?

_ Ótima idéia_ Rony concordou, colocando a mochila nas costas e um outro braço ao redor de Hermione, ela fez o mesmo e os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a saída do estacionamento_ Amor, me confirma uma coisa...

_ O quê?

_ Você gosta de neve, não é?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e Rony sorriu. Hermione, neve, rink de patinação. Uma combinação perfeita, como no sonho. Abraçando sua esposa com mais força, Rony se sentiu emocionado por estar realmente vivendo aquilo. Dessa vez Dumbledore não o acordaria, dizendo que não era real, que aquilo não era para ele. Porque era. Era a sua vida, a vida que por um tempo pareceu tão impossível de ser conquistada. Era tudo seu.

_ Feliz aniversário de um ano de casamento, Sra Weasley!

_ Feliz aniversário de um ano de casamento, Sr Weasley!

Eles aproximaram seus rostos para um beijo. Rose e Hugo existiriam...

Era exatamente o que deveria ter sido.

**Fim**

* * *

**Se tiverem paciência, leiam aí embaixo. ^^**

**N/A:** Estou meio triste de começar essa N/A, pelo motivo que vocês já devem saber. É a última. E bom, pensei em agradecer todo mundo que comentou no capítulo 14, de uma vez só. Num só parágrafo. Mas aí não consigo. Tenho necessidade de responder individualmente. Já que vocês tiveram o trabalho de comentar, é o mínimo que posso fazer... Então, vamos lá!

**Lily-Lecter: **Leu a fic toda numa madrugada? Me sinto lisonjeada, Lily. Obrigada!

**Andreia:** Calma, Andreia, nem precisou me suplicar. Acho que esse final vai te agradar, não? Obrigada mais uma vez, pela review, Andreia!

**Princess Black Malfoy:** Está aí o final feliz. Nesse, ninguém nem vai precisar chorar. Obrigada, Princess!

**Aolinne:** Essa parte da conversa Ron/Ginny adorei escrever, principalmente quando eles falam do pai. Mas então, suas perguntas todas respondidas. Obrigada! *-*

**JackieMooneyLestrange:** Curiosidade saciada, Jackie. Espero não decepcionar. Obrigada!

**Ron and Hermione 4ever: **Sua frase de efeito deu certo (Ron rumo a França!). Tá aí! Muito obrigada por sempre comentar!

**Gabi Weasley: **Ainda bem que não foi preciso o Dumbledore aparecer no sonho da Hermione, né, Gabi? O Rony é persistente, fez a coisa certa dessa vez. Obrigada, Gabi!

**Thaty: **Que bom que gostou, Thaty. Obrigada!

**Ma Weasley:** Ah, Ma, não precisa se desesperar, não tô querendo matar ninguém não. Tá aí o final que todo mundo queria. Admito que é meio difícil chegar ao fim, depois de meses escrevendo. Mas obrigada, Ma!

**Liih Granger Weasley:** Fica triste com o fim da fic não, Liih. Outras virão. Obrigada! ^^

**Emma Granger: **Viu? Não fui má, tá aí o último capítulo. Obrigada! ^^

**Lyke:** Coitada da Meg, Lyke (rsrsrs). Fica tranquila, a Hermione já tá no lugar que sempre foi seu de direito. Obrigada, fofa!

**BelinhaZpears:** Pois é, Belinha, Rony fazendo escolhas estúpidas é normal. Já a Hermione não. Bom, quanto a Jorge/Angelina, tenho mesmo vontade de fazer uma fic sobre eles, até tenho algumas idéias, mas aí tenho que me envolver mais nisso. É que é tanta idéia pra fic na minha cabeça, que fica difícil. Muito obrigada, Belinha!

**Gihgi:** Bom, Gihgi, resolvi deixar James, como nome do filhinho de Harry e Gina. Acho que a JK, escolheu bem e não quis mudar isso. Obrigada pela review!

**.Seddie:** Não precisa morrer, Luana. Pronto, último capítulo! Muito obrigada!

**Glaucia Potter: **Feliz que você finalmente agilizou e alcançou os outros leitores da fic, prima. Vai poder ler o último capítulo na íntegra (rsrsrs). E não seja metida. Pare de querer homenagem. Rum! Te Amo!

**Horseart: **Que bom que está comentando pela primeira vez (*-*). É realmente importante pra mim. Bom, só coloquei uma música na fic, mas antes de começar a fic tem dicas de música lá em cima, assim você vai poder ler, ouvindo música. Espero que goste. E fiquei curiosa a respeito do seu nome sim. Obrigada!

**Lua Tonks:** Ah, sabia que você ia adorar, Lua. Você gosta de ver o Rony sofrer, já percebi (kkkkk). Olha, muito feliz que você gostou de todos os capítulos a ponto de não saber escolher um favorito. Obrigada, Lua!

**Mari Granger:** Obrigada, Mari! Tá aí o capítulo final. ^^

**Igorsambora:** Igor, você não pensou errado, o final feliz está aí (*-*). E na verdade, a fic é inspirada num episódio da série Smallville, chamado "Lexmas", quem acompanha deve saber qual é. Obrigada, Igor!

**Anynha Potter:** Não sei se fico feliz ou triste por você ter chorado. Feliz, né? (^^) Obrigada, Anynha!

**Laura Black:** Acho que eu nunca poderia escrever uma fic em que Fred, Lupin e Tonks estivessem mortos. Embora, eles não tenham muita participação nas minhas fics, pelo menos sabemos que eles estão por lá. E como eu disse ao Igor, "Escolhas" é inspirada em um episódio de Smallville, chamado "Lexmas". O plot veio de lá. Obrigada pela review, Laura!

**Raissa:** Ansiedade contida, Raissa. Obrigada! ^^

Uffa, quantas reviews, gente. Que alegria pra mim!

**N/A 2:** Eu fiquei em dúvida entre três finais para "Escolhas", por isso o último capítulo demorou tanto. Em um, Rony e Hermione não ficavam juntos, cada um ia para um lado, mas manteriam um relacionamento cordial. O outro, eles se reencontrariam apenas alguns anos após aquilo que aconteceu no capítulo 14. Aí sim, ficariam juntos. E o terceiro, foi esse que prevaleceu e que vocês acabaram de ler. Considerei muito o primeiro final, mas acabou que não consegui deixá-los separados. Acho que fiz bem!

**N/A 3: **Então, nem sei bem como começar a agradecer. O que posso dizer é que me sinto recompensada mesmo. O carinho de vocês com a fic me deixa orgulhosa, me faz ver que os meses escrevendo valeram a pena, que de jeito nenhum foi tempo perdido. Cada review que eu li aqui, me deu um estímulo a mais para continuar e para tentar fazer o melhor possível. Acho que não decepcionei, pelo menos, espero. Por isso, quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu e comentou, a todo mundo que adicionou a fic e a mim, nos favoritos. Nossa, isso significa muito mesmo.

**N/A 4 (Prometo que é a última):** Minha próxima fic será uma continuação de "De volta ao seu coração", que foi minha primeira fic publicada aqui. Já tem uma boa parte escrita, então não vou demorar muito a postar. É isso!

Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos. Podem ter certeza que tenho um carinho especial por cada um de vocês que comentou aqui. ^^

Até a próxima, gente!

Se cuidem e tenham muita paz! XD

Bjks!

_**Reviews?**_

Fic dedicada a **Glaucia Potter**, minha prima!

**OBS:** Perdão pela N/A gigantesca!


End file.
